Saga I: Prelude to a Legacy
by Divine Arion
Summary: To Be a God. Such words have had an impact since his birth. Now that they are temporarily free from Spencer's restraints, what awaits Albert Wesker and his sibling Audrey as they start anew at the Umbrella Corporation? Rewrite of original Saga I.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Origins

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs.

Here is the rewrite of Saga I. I will be revamping the other parts to make the storyline flow much easier and to abide to the canon as closely as possible. However I do like to tweak and add things in order to make my story more unique.

Thank you for your continued support! You folks have no idea how much I appreciate it! XD

* * *

Saga I – Prelude to a Legacy

Chapter 1: Dark Origins

August 20, 1977

The luminous sun peeked through the large pine trees of Raccoon Forest. A young teen named Audrey Wesker peeked out the window to her left, taking in the lush green environment.

"Man, this place is huge," a soft feminine voice stated aloud.

Her twin brother Albert Wesker craned his neck a bit and peered out the window of the black Sudan. It was an endless sea of green that stretched out for miles on end. The Umbrella Training Center was supposedly placed several miles deep within the forest, away from unsuspecting eyes.

"Indeed, it would appear Umbrella does not appreciate the public's awareness," he remarked.

"They must be experimenting with some heavy shit to do such a thing," the young female proclaimed with a slight chuckle.

As the black Sudan rounded a bend, an extravagant three story mansion peered through the opening in the tree line. The building was completely surrounded by water, but offered a large stone bridge for crossing over to the rot iron door entranceway. Several lab coated individuals were exiting from their vehicles in the parking lot off to the western portion of the property.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this," Audrey uttered in a surprised tone. "If this is just a training center, can you imagine what one of their facilities look like?"

Albert nodded in agreement and pushed up the black sunglasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

After two years in college, the now eighteen year old Albert was prepared to start anew at the Umbrella Corporation. Along with his sister Audrey, they would be working under Dr. James Marcus, one of the founders of the pharmaceutical tycoon.

However, the events prior to their time in college were anything but exhilarating.

XXXXXX

The Wesker Children Project.

Amply named after the researcher himself, Alex Wesker, the plan was intended to create a utopia with a superior race of human beings under the reign of Ozwell E. Spencer, founder of the Umbrella Corporation.

Children born from intellectual birth rights were gathered and placed into a specialized school to further their education and to manipulate them into idolizing Spencer's cryptic ideals. Once a subject was deemed successful enough, they were given the utmost education in their desirable field and placed in a monitored environment outside of the school.

In order to carry out his plan, the worthy test subjects were administered Progenitor, a virus discovered deep within Africa's roots. This virus enabled the host to possess inhuman strength and advanced intelligence. However the drawback to this virus was that it naturally selected its host, meaning very few children managed to survive when given the virus.

Born through sophisticated and intellectual parents, Subjects 013 and 014, Albert and Audrey, were selected to participate in this project. Only mere moments after the twins were born, they were handed over to Spencer's custody and placed in the school.

To say the school was a living hell was an understatement. Despite coming from prestigious families, each child was treated exactly the same. Many heinous acts were committed behind closed door by using forceful and cruel methods to reiterate Ozwell Spencer's envisioned utopia. This was all just a means to root out the weak subjects and focus on those who were truly worthy.

Growing up in such an environment ended up shaping all the subjects into cold and manipulative individuals, particularly both Albert and Audrey. Like all the rest, the twins had Spencer's morals hammered into their minds on a daily basis. When the "teachers" would verbally berate and viciously beat him senseless, Albert would internalize his pain, never once uttering a cry for help or weeping.

Audrey was more outgoing with her emotions, constantly stating how much she loathed Ozwell Spencer and his ridiculous standards. However a tragic accident occurred when she was fourteen years old that would end up forcefully changing her perspective. Though she was mentally and physically scarred from the situation, she still held an internal grudge for the man, but never once uttered a word against him since that day.

Unlike Audrey, Albert was quite curious about Spencer's intentions for the world. In order to be more heavily noticed by the superiors, Albert went so far as to slightly alter his appearance. He observed various staff members cower in fear at the black suited and sunglasses wearing body guards. The young man decided to adopt the same methods and constantly wore black aviator shades to experience the same response as the men. His blonde hair was always swept off his face so the others would have a better glimpse of the passive expression etched across his handsome features.

Audrey on the other hand usually kept her expression into a cold scowl. Her ice blue eyes would speak volumes of what she would be feeling at the time and often that never meant anything good. Like her brother, she would only speak warmly her sibling. To all others, she found them disdainful and talked to them in a passive and sometimes sarcastic drawl.

Even though Albert and Audrey exhibited dark personas, it did not mean the twins did not care for one another. In fact, the two relied on the close bond they shared in order to survive. Though Albert was less expressive with his feelings, it did not mean he didn't care deeply for Audrey. She was different in that sense, always showing affection for him, but never did so in front of others in fear of it backfiring on her.

As they aged into their teens, Spencer was quite pleased at the progress of the twins. With such brilliant minds and passive personalities, he saw a bright future for them, especially for Umbrella's research on biological weaponry. Both children held a deep passion for the particular subject and ranked highest in the entire school for Bioengineering.

By the time both Wesker siblings reached sixteen, they were prepared to take the next step further into realizing Spencer's dream.

XXXXXX

Dr. James Marcus stood by the stone railing and gazed down upon the newest recruits.

_A bunch of worthless pups…I wonder why Spencer bothers with this futile project…Within this room there may only be atleast one worthy candidate._

His weary brown eyes scanned each prospective student, all of different age groups, ethnicities and gender.

His gaze came to a halt on two particular blonde haired individuals standing off in the western corner of the room.

Marcus leaned into his assistant, Norman Baxter, and whispered, "Who are those youngsters over there?"

Norman rummaged through the various recruit files in the manila folder until he found the desired ones.

"That would Albert and Audrey Wesker, Sir," the young man answered. "They come very highly recommended among all the recruits present, Sir."

Marcus said nothing and continued to watch the siblings converse with each other.

The male, Albert, was near the six foot mark with a lean muscular build. He was handsome with a sharp angular jaw line and high positioned cheekbones. His blue eyes were concealed behind a pair of black aviator shades. He had pale white skin and short blonde locks that were slicked back away from his face.

His sister, Audrey, looked every bit like him, including the sharp facial features, ice blue eyes and blonde hair. Her golden tresses reached her thin waist and her bangs cascaded gently over her right eye. She was 5'10'' and slender with soft feminine curves.

Both of them were decked out in dark clothing. Albert was dressed in black slacks, a charcoal grey turtleneck, and black dress shoes, while Audrey was wearing a dark violet silk halter top, black dress pants, and black 2-inch heels.

"Hmm, I see. I'll have to keep an eye on those two," Marcus remarked.

"There is one other candidate Spencer advised us to look out for."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"His name is William Birkin. Next to the Wesker twins, he's the youngest researcher we've ever had in the history of the company. It's quite remarkable we have him in our presence."

"Where is this young man?"

Norman pointed to another blonde haired youngster in the crowd.

"That's him…Such a scrawny little thing, isn't he?"

Marcus said nothing as he observed the youth.

William Birkin was indeed a very pale skinned and feeble looking child of fifteen years. His sandy blonde hair was cut short and his bangs hung slightly over his blue eyes. He was just under the six foot mark and couldn't weigh more than 150 pounds with his small body frame.

He looked by no means very presentable. His white dress shirt was wrinkled, the tie hung sloppily about his neck, his beige dress pants were frayed at the bottoms and scuffed dark brown shoes adorned his feet.

"Appearances can be deceiving, my friend. I suspect they will end up surprising us all."

* * *

Now it seems like I didn't go into much detail on the school Albert and Audrey were a part of. But I am going to integrate several flashback moments to feed back into that, especially that little incident Audrey had that would change her perspective.

I hope you enjoyed this new take on Prelude. I'm so very excited to be working back on Wesker's past.

As always, please review, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting of Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must start out by thanking the following for reviewing and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, C. Redfield 86, MoonlitLuna, moonbeam1987, MysticGohan88, VFalke, Agent Krivins**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting of Fate

The following morning, Audrey waited outside the dorm room for Albert. Dressed in black slacks, black heels and a crimson red sweater, the young teen impatiently tapped the ball of her foot on the sleek tile flooring.

_God, he's worse than a woman. Really, how much gel does he need to put into that rock hard hair of his?_

The door to Albert's room suddenly creaked open, averting her attention towards it. Her twin retreated from his dorm and shut the door behind him.

She offered him a devious smirk. "Goodness, Albert. Were you having problems selecting an outfit?"

Albert was currently decked in a navy blue sweater, black slacks and black shoes. His hair was slicked back in his usual fashion and the black sunglasses rested upon his face.

"Let's see you have black, black and black," she joked while counting off on her fingers. "Goodness, such a hard selection to choose from."

Her brother made a face which oozed with annoyance. "You know, did anyone ever tell you that you're annoying?"

She merely giggled in response and headed off to the main hall with Albert in pursuit.

XXXXXX

In the teaching quarters on the second floor of the mansion, William Birkin sat in Seat D4 as indicated by the roster sheet. Once again he was dressed in a sloppy manner of a wrinkled white dress shirt, worn beige pants and scuffed brown shoes. The teen was getting quite annoyed by the mocking gazes thrown in his direction. They didn't seem to understand he didn't come from the same lavish background as nearly everyone else present. He was lucky he had the clothes on his back to dress him.

His blue eyes averted to the squeak of the double doors, and saw the twins enter the room.

The two men, an African American male and Hispanic male, seated in front of William also noticed their presence.

"Those must be the Wesker twins I've heard so much about," the dark skinned male proclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently Spencer handpicked them from nearly one hundred thousand applicants."

"Probably just a couple of snot nosed brats living off their parents' paycheck."

"No doubt," the Hispanic man snorted. "There should be an age limit around here."

The black male lightly smacked the other with the back of his hand. "Heh, I don't know about you, but I don't see them lasting a week."

"Yeah, they'll probably run home crying to their mommy," the other replied with a chuckle.

As the two men shared a laugh, the entire conversation had made William's blood boil.

_Who the hell are they to judge?!_ The teen growled internally. _Just because I'm young, I know I'm damn well better than they'll ever be! _

Through his train of thought, the two siblings took a seat two chairs to the left of him.

William observed them closely out of the corner of his eye.

The girl always had a scowl etched into her lovely face, looking like she would snap at anyone that would speak with her. The way she carried herself was with a hint of arrogance, but she had yet to verbally display her pride.

_I wonder why she always looks so cold. She can't be like that all the time. I saw her smiling…Then again that was when the two were alone as they headed off to their room._

The boy though, his face was devoid of emotion. With the shades present once again, it was difficult figure out what the man was thinking.

_Why in the world would someone wear sunglasses inside? Hmm…maybe he's colorblind. _

There was another loud cranking noise as Dr. Marcus entered the room from the western door.

Dressed in a navy blue suit and his snow white hair brushed off his face, the elderly man slowly made his way towards the podium at the front of the room.

XXXXXX

With her elbows on the table, Audrey was leaned forward with her chin resting in the palms of her hands. An extremely annoyed expression was etched across her lovely features.

_Oh my god…How much longer is he going on?_

For nearly the past two hours, Dr. James Marcus had gone on about how "glorious" it was to work for the Umbrella Corporation.

As her blue eyes gazed around the room, she noticed everyone was asleep, yawning, or slouched lazily back in their chairs.

Having the only source of light emitting from the projection screen really didn't help matters. In fact, it was making her eyes slowly droop closed.

She exhaled and leaned back in her chair.

"This is so boring…" she whispered to her brother.

He didn't respond.

When she leaned back a bit, she saw Albert's eyes were closed behind his shades.

_That cheater! No fair! If I can't sleep, neither can he!_ She thought in annoyance.

She jabbed her elbow into his ribcage slightly, which drew a slight snort from him.

When he picked his head up, Albert offered her an irritated glare.

"If I have to be tortured, then so do you," she muttered firmly.

He sighed heavily and pushed the sunglasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

As the siblings reluctantly averted their attention back to the front, Audrey had noticed someone looking at them out of the corner of her eye.

A young man with short sandy blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a handsome boyish face kept shooting them quick little glances and then would look away.

_What is that kid doing?_ Audrey wondered. _Whatever it is, he's not doing a good job of hiding it._

The subject of Marcus' speech suddenly went from Umbrella and now focused on himself and all the important accomplishments he's achieved.

"Ugh, somebody shoot me," her brother moaned while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Albert?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"That kid two seats down keeps staring at us," Audrey replied. "I'll so pay you five bucks to flip him off."

Albert scowled in response. "Do you always have to be so expressive?"

She smirked. "Yes, it's in my nature."

"Fine, but I'll find another means of doing it."

He leaned back in his chair, gazing behind Audrey's back to see the teen looking at them again.

_God, I hate nosey people. What is this kid's problem?_ Albert wondered as he lifted his shades.

When the two made eye contact, a dark glare formed in Albert's eyes and then slapped his sunglasses back down.

The teen uttered a soft yelp and slouched back in his chair, becoming hidden from view.

Satisfied, Albert returned his gaze to the front as Dr. James Marcus was finishing up his speech.

"You are all now on the path towards a bright and glorious future," Marcus proclaimed. "We will be judging you in accordance to your abilities over the next two weeks, so I expect you to display your utmost. Thank you for your time, and I shall see you all first thing tomorrow morning."

As Marcus stepped down from the podium, the room erupted into a round of applause, most notably from Audrey, who was only doing it because she was so thrilled it was over.

"Oh thank you god!" Audrey exclaimed in a dramatic tone. "The torture has ended!"

Albert merely smirked in response and joined in with the applause.

XXXXXX

After the meeting, William trailed the two siblings as they headed up to the second floor atrium just outside the Breeding Room.

He watched from the window, seeing Albert laugh at something Audrey muttered to him.

Viewing the two from his position was normal for him. Growing up as a child, William would sit from his room and gaze down upon the other children playing happily in the streets. In his father's eyes, the ideal of "playtime" was beneath him. His father would abuse him constantly, telling him that he needed to bring honor to the family name by focusing on his studies and nothing else.

William had never met his mother as she had died shortly after he was born. He figured his father's behavior was a result of her untimely demise and took his frustrations out on his son to ease his pain.

When the day came for William to head off to college, the boy couldn't have been happier. His yearning for freedom had finally arrived and he was ecstatic the moment he stepped foot out of that miserable household.

After his short two years in university, William was offered a job at the Umbrella Training Center and cut off all ties from his father.

Through his train of thought, he failed to notice the siblings had retreated from the bench and were currently heading back for his position.

He uttered a soft cry and pretended to be examining a document as the two entered into the Breeding Room.

"When are we actually going to start doing something around here?" Albert muttered.

"That's if Marcus can walk his decrepit old ass up those stairs," Audrey remarked as they arrived at the staircase. "God he looks like he's ready to keel over at any moment..."

As the two descended, William silently trailed behind them as they entered a large unique blue door to the left of the narrow hall.

_William, stop stalking them and just speak up already!_ his conscious nagged. _Do you want people to think you're weird or something?!_

Yet it wasn't easy for the young Birkin. He was not accustomed to social situations, especially when initiating conversation. Despite his immense confidence in science, he found it very difficult to work with others due to his standoffish behavior.

When he popped open the blue door, he found himself in a gallery room with statues and various paintings. Seeing the siblings had continued on, he passed through to the opposite door to find himself in another narrow L-shaped hall.

_Great, now where did they go?_ He wondered.

As he took the 90 degree turn to the left, he nearly ran straight into the siblings.

William emitted a small yelp and backed away instantly.

The twins looked quite displeased. Audrey had her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant manner, while Albert had a harsh scowl plastered across his face.

"Why are you following us around?" the girl asked in a firm tone.

_Oh god! They must've known all along!_ William thought.

"Well?" Albert impatiently wondered.

With his body quaking nervously, his words came out in short spurts.

"I-I…was…um…j-j-just," William stammered.

The siblings continued to stare at the younger man, who was starting to get more and more afraid by the second.

Catching on to his plight, Audrey exhaled and uncrossed her arms.

"Look, If you want to hang out with us, you just had to ask," she proclaimed in a much gentler tone.

Hearing that, William calmed himself down a bit.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered while fiddling with his hands.

"Don't be sorry," the girl corrected. "We're not mad at you."

"Yes, just because we appear to be rather rude, doesn't mean that's the way we are," Albert added.

"Oh, speak for yourself," Audrey said playfully smacking Albert on the shoulder.

Albert offered her his usual annoyed look, which she immediately giggled at.

"I didn't mean to spy on you," William stated. "I'm just not good with introductions."

"Well, we can start now," Audrey stated as she held out her hand. "The name's Audrey Wesker."

William meekly grasped hold of her hand into his own and shook it.

"William Birkin," he replied softly.

When he released hold of her hand, he shook the male twin's hand afterward.

"Albert Wesker."

"I can't tell how happy I am to meet you two."

* * *

Yes, many cute and humorous moments provided to you by Audrey. I love that woman. XD

Haha, Marcus would put everyone to sleep. He was putting me to sleep while writing his part, lol.

YAY! They finally met. Poor Will, he's so cute when he's nervous. I think hanging around Aud and Al will boost his confidence.

Please review, but no flames.


	3. Chapter 3: Remnants of the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs.

I must thank the following for their spectacular feedback and/or adding me to their Alerts/Favorites:

_**xDemonHunterx, Mistress Mary D, C. Redfield 86, SamuraiWriter, Chaos0283, moonbeam1987, Agent Krivins, Gaignun Girl, jeanixx, Claires biggest fan,evestra, and jillxvalentine**_

Lots of love and cookies to you all! XD

* * *

Chapter 3: Remnants of the Past

"_No! I will NEVER carry out his ideals! I'm not his goddamn puppet!" _

"_If you continue to defy us, we WILL make you submit!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

_At that notion, the man's expression darkened._

"_Remove her from there," he ordered to his partner._

"_You won't make me do anything!" _

"_Keep uttering that bullshit while you still can!"_

_The leather restraints were removed from her wrists. Immediately after she was yanked from the chair and thrown violently to the cold tiled floor. _

_She stifled a weak cry when her knees cracked against the hard floor. _

"_You asked for this, you little bitch!"_

_When she turned her head back, the action the man was taking caused her blood to run cold._

"_W-What are you doing?!" she shrieked in horror._

"_Fixing that defiant attitude of yours!"_

XXXXXX

January 15, 1978

Audrey shot up out of bed, her body drenched in a cold sweat. Her chest heaved as the fear slowly subsided.

_Dammit, not again…_

She unleashed a frustrated sigh and flomped her head back down onto the pillow.

_I hate those dreams…I wish there was a way to suppress them…_

She rolled her head to the side and gazed at the clock.

It was nearly five pm.

Her eyes widened at this revelation and jumped quickly into action.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

XXXXXX

Due to Dr. James Marcus discovering the "Tyrant Virus," a ceremony was being held in his honor later that evening. Dubbed as the T-virus, Progenitor had been mixed with Leech DNA to bring forth this new discovery. Rumors were sweeping about the company that Ozwell E. Spencer was planning to appoint new head researchers for Arklay in order to concentrate on this new breakthrough.

Albert and William currently stood outside the second floor lounge. Albert was dressed handsomely in his usual charcoal grey turtleneck, black slacks and black dress shoes. Meanwhile, William looked ever so sloppy with his wrinkly navy blue sweater, torn beige pants and scuffed brown shoes.

"Where the heck is she?" Albert grumbled. "She should've been here over twenty minutes ago."

"It's not like we're going to miss anything besides Marcus blabbing on about himself for the next twenty years," William joked.

Albert gave a slight chuckle, knowing the younger man was right.

Since befriending the Wesker twins about six months prior, William had slowly begun to come out of his shell. He was far more comfortable in their presence and even started cracking some jokes.

One would wonder why the twins would even bother with someone like William. Yet the two appreciated William's company because the younger man was quite different than the usual uptight fodder they had dealt with a majority of their lives.

Audrey came suddenly darting out of the dormitory hall in a dark purple sweater, jeans and black converses instead of being dressed more formally.

"Why are you not dressed up?" Albert argued. "The ceremony is going to begin in fifteen minutes."

She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. "After thinking about it, I really don't feel like going. It's just going to be Marcus spouting about how amazing he thinks he is."

"I have to agree with her," William chimed in. "I'm not really thrilled with the prospect of sitting through another of his speeches."

A sudden grin spread across Audrey's pink lips. "Oh, I say we ditch the party for our own fun."

William instantly smiled while Albert looked annoyed.

"I like the sound of that," the younger man agreed. "Anything's better than listening to Marcus."

"I'm not so sure…" Albert muttered.

Audrey stepped over to her brother's side and looped her arm around his own muscular one.

"Aw, come on, Al. Do you seriously want to sit through that torture again?"

He exhaled. "No, not really."

"Then let's go do something else."

"Like what?" he remarked. "This place is not exactly a fun zone, Aud."

"Then let's go outside."

"But it's snowing out there," William whined.

"Honestly, men are such babies sometimes," she remarked while tugging at her sibling's arm. "It's bound to be more exciting than anything here."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Albert said shaking his head as Audrey led the way towards the exit.

XXXXXX

After concluding his opening speech, Marcus stepped down from the podium in preparation for mingling amongst his coworkers.

However, he was stopped by his assistant with a slight tap on the shoulder.

"Sir, there is a man awaiting your presence up on the second floor," Norman stated.

"What? Who in the world could that be?" Marcus wondered.

"I'm not sure, but he specifically wanted to speak to you about the Wesker children."

"Speaking of which, where are those three brats?" Marcus growled irritably.

"I have a feeling they skipped out, Sir."

Marcus sighed and proceeded to head up to the staircase.

"As brilliant as they are, they're still just a bunch of damn hooligans."

XXXXXX

It was quite brisk outside with the full moon glistening in the starry black sky. A thick blanket of snow had covered the landscaping just outside the enormous facility.

"Oh god, why did I say to come outside?!" Audrey uttered with her teeth chattering. "It's freaking freezing out here!"

"Oh, now we're going to complain," Albert replied sarcastically.

"Al, shut up or I'll break your sunglasses."

"Ha, you wouldn't dare."

A devious smirk plastered across Audrey's face as she bent down towards the ground. In her gloved hand she formed a ball of snow.

"Oh, I think so," she said straightening herself up again.

She immediately turned round and threw the ball of snow at her sibling.

_THWACK!_

Albert shuddered as the white ball fell from his face, his sunglasses now splattered with snow.

"You are such a child sometimes, Aud," he stated irritably.

Audrey giggled as she balled another piece of snow in her gloved hands.

"I was under the impression that I am a child," she corrected.

She went and threw the ball of snow at her brother again, but he ducked out of the way.

"Come on, Audrey. That's enough," he remarked in an annoyed tone.

_SMACK!_

Albert's body suddenly lurched a bit as snow collided with the back of his skull. He slowly turned around and saw William standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"William, not you too," Albert wondered with a sigh.

"Sorry, Wesker, but I've never had the chance to do this until now," William stated. "And I plan on taking full advantage of it."

_THUD!_

A snowball thrown by Audrey suddenly connected with William's shoulder.

"Then let's see what you can do!" Audrey shouted as she concealed herself behind a mound of snow

"You're dead, woman," William proclaimed, while trying to create a huge snowball of his own.

Albert just stood off to the side, watching the two "children" have their fun.

He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I tortured so?" he exhaled.

_SMACK! THWAK!_

Snowballs from both Audrey and William hit their target, directly in Albert's face.

The tall blonde calmly removed the wet shades from his face and placed them in his coat pocket.

"That's it. You both are going down," he said with an evil smirk.

XXXXXX

Dr. James Marcus walked around the second floor balcony and over to the front of the building. A Caucasian man with brunette hair was standing by the enormous glass window. In his right hand, he swiveled the scotch around in the glass.

"May I ask what you desire, Mr…?" Marcus asked as he stopped near the unknown man.

"Jeremy Stevenson," the stranger answered as he turned his attention towards the other man.

Marcus could now fully see the man's face. He wore a patch over his left eye with a jagged scar running down his cheek from where the eye had once been.

"Per Lord Spencer's orders, I have been assigned to monitor the twins during the final evaluation."

Marcus raised a brow. "I see. But I do not particularly care to know you are specifically handling it."

"Of course not," Jeremy stated. "However, I needed you to personally ensure my evaluation runs without any unnecessary conflictions."

"Why would there be a problem?"

"Let's just say I have a history with those two," the younger man proclaimed as he watched Albert gain the upper hand by throwing double fisted snowballs at Audrey and William.

"May I ask what they did?"

A dark sneer spread across Jeremy's pale lips. "That little bitch has always been a disobedient one, going against Lord Spencer's wishes."

"Yes, she is quite the expressive type, isn't she?" Marcus commented softly.

"I don't know why we couldn't have just killed her off. Atleast he possesses far more potential."

Dr. Marcus' face fell into a confused expression. "Potential? For what exactly?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing," Jeremy stated.

"I do have one question though."

"Yes?"

"What do you plan on doing for this evaluation?"

"Truthfully, I'm not supposed to go near either child. However, I plan to utilize this time to degrade those fools as much as possible."

"You understand that out of all the students I've had, those two and William are by far the most promising. I wouldn't want to see such potential wasted on a man's grudge."

"Oh, I don't plan on harming them physically if that's what you're anxious about."

"No, I'm not worried in the least about them. I just find it annoying that Spencer wishes to meddle in my affairs sometimes."

"Do not worry, this will not affect you in any way. I can assure you."

"Good, then we are finished here."

Jeremy said nothing as the elderly man ventured away to go back downstairs.

The brunette haired man took a large swig of his alcoholic beverage, and observed the trio having their fun outdoors.

The battle had come to an end with Albert victorious. He had a huge smirk etched across his handsome face, while Audrey and William, who were nearly drenched from being pelted with snow, both looked immensely annoyed that they had been so easily beaten.

"Enjoy your fun and games while it lasts," he muttered in a dark tone. "Because once I get my hands on you both, things are going to get quite hectic."

* * *

And so the flashbacks begin. I wonder what happened to Audrey on that day.

About that snow ball scene, I love sprinkling in humor to add dimension and realism to the characters. Mind you, our troublesome trio are all still teenagers. Immaturity and childish pranks are bound to happen. Besides, I seriously doubt science would be on their minds on a constant basis.

It seems that this Jeremy is connected to our dear Al and Aud. This isn't sounding good.

Please review, but no flames.


	4. Chapter 4: Daunting Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I must thank the following for their wonderful reviews and or adding to me their alerts/favorites:

_**Mistress Mary D, xDemonHunterx, Agent Krivins, C. Redfield 86, SamuraiWriter, Chaos0283, moonbeam1987, Narutodrg, BrutalxMentality**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Daunting Memories

_She screamed in horror as the man jumped on top of her and forcefully began yanking her clothes asunder. She attempted to claw and kick her at her dark haired assailant, but all was for naught._

_He was too strong for her as he clamped a cold callous hand over her mouth to silence her plight._

_Tears pooled in her vibrant blue eyes and streamed down her cheeks while the man had his way with her. Dread and remorse filled her heart as her innocence was stolen in a mere blink of an eye._

"_Oh we're not done yet! The fun is just beginning!"_

_No…No more…_

_Every fiber of her being was in agonizing pain from the vicious assault. Her limbs hung lifelessly at her sides, offering no attempts to fight back as the man violated her once again._

_I just want to die…_

_Her blue eyes gazed up at the ceiling, emptiness had consumed her soul. _

"_I don't think she's learned her lesson yet!" her dark haired attacker proclaimed. "I say we need to make this a permanent declaration!" _

_Her lips pursed, but not to protest, but to merely whimper._

_Something cold suddenly touched her sternum and an excruciating pain followed shortly after._

_Air was torn from her lungs as the blade of a knife was slowly ripped through the flesh between her breasts._

_The stench of blood filled her nostrils causing her stomach to churn._

_Albert…Help me…_

XXXXXX

Audrey lurched violently out of her slumbered state. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest with sweat beading from her brow.

A burning pain suddenly crept up from her belly to her chest. A hand shot to the area between her breasts where a hideous jagged scar resided.

_It always hurts…Why does this happen when I dream of that moment?_

As she calmed her breathing, Audrey gazed over at the clock on her nightstand. It was currently 5:20 am.

At that, she groaned irritably and flomped back down onto the bed.

"Goddammit! I have to wake up in one hour," she huffed while closing her eyes. "Marcus and his crappy working hours. I wish he would just keel over, that crazy old fart!"

XXXXXX

Around noon, the trio sat in the lounge after an excruciatingly boring time in the labs. At the table near the bar, William and Audrey were sharing an appetizer while Albert was busy reading over the Raccoon Daily newspaper.

"I wonder who Spencer is going to pick to head the Arklay facility," William remarked.

"Honestly, Will, if anyone deserves that position, it's the three of us," Audrey replied. "Everyone else here is too damn incompetent to understand the T-virus."

The younger man chuckled weakly. "Heh, I've noticed. It seems like only yesterday there were fifty of us here. Now it's been narrowed down to eight."

"The others won't last. They'll be shipped out of here in no time."

As the two finished eating their lunch, Marcus' assistant, Norman, ventured over to their table.

"Excuse me, Audrey?" he said with a slight cough.

"Yes?" she wondered, slightly annoyed by his presence.

"This note personally arrived from the higher ups."

"Oh," William uttered in an intrigued tone. "I wonder what this could be about."

Audrey sighed and pulled the plain white envelope from the older man's hand before he went on his way.

The young woman gazed at her name scratched onto the plain white envelope and tore it open without a second thought.

She unfolded the note inside and read the first few lines.

In an instant, her features paled to a ghostly white. Her face fell into a grimace and her blue eyes glistened with pure fear.

_Oh god…T-This can't be! _Her mind raced.

Albert immediately noticed her change in demeanor and asked, "Is something wrong, Audrey?"

The young teen's heart began to pound in her chest as she stared blankly at the letter.

"Audrey?" William chimed in.

The girl immediately snapped out of her trance and shot up from the table.

"Um, I'm not feeling too well," she stated quickly. "I'm going to head back to my room before our next shift begins. I'll catch you two later."

Before either could question her further, Audrey spun on her heels and marched straight out of the lounge.

Albert's jaw tightened in frustration. _What was that all about? I haven't seen her that afraid since…_

"What do you think could be wrong?" William remarked. "She became so sickly looking all of a sudden."

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out."

XXXXXX

Audrey slammed the door closed to her dorm room and leaned against the wall next to the door.

_This can't be happening! I thought he was dead! _

With a pair of shaken hands, she raised the letter and began to read over the entire document.

_**Subject 014,**_

_**It's been quite a while hasn't it? Ah, I remember our last time together like it was only yesterday.**_

_**How I rejoiced in seeing your undeveloped body squirm beneath me as I tore your innocence from you.**_

Audrey's body began to quake uncontrollably with fear. The memories were sweeping back into her mind, haunting her with the horrible visions of her past.

_**How I would've loved to have seen the horrified expression on Albert's face as I pounded into you. **_

A hot burning pain suddenly rippled through her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe.

_**Unfortunately, that was all for naught when he stole the light from my eye.**_

"Oh god…No! Not again!" she cried in horror.

_**As your evaluation coordinator, I fully intend to make your life a living hell.**_

Her lungs ceased contracting, making her gasp for air.

_**Be prepared, my defiant little angel. I am coming for you. And I intend to finish what I started.**_

"Oh god…Albert…" she whimpered as her legs gave out beneath her.

Her left temple connected hard with the wooden flooring, sending her world into a spinning frenzy.

"Brother…I need you…" she moaned.

Her eyelids slid closed and she lost the battle to darkness.

XXXXXX

_The door suddenly flung open._

"_What are you doing?!" a familiar male voice screamed._

"_You?! Get that little shit out of here!" Jeremy ordered._

_The teen's features instantly paled at what he saw transpiring before him._

_Her clothes had been nearly ripped clean off her body, showing off her underdeveloped body to the two unworthy souls. Blood smeared the milky white skin of her chest and her inner thighs. A hideous laceration was cut along her sternum and breastbone with blood oozing from the wound._

_The most heinous thing of all though, was while Jeremy had cut her, he was still INSIDE of her. _

_Horror, rage and anguish flooded Albert's mind at this sight. His blue eyes bore with a look of bloodlust and pure hatred._

"_You fuckers!" he screamed."You're going to pay dearly for this!"_

"_Get that kid out of here!" Stevenson demanded._

_There was a scuffle of feet as Albert charged at the man's assistant. _

_Audrey desperately tried to register the events transpiring before her, but her mind was too fogged with pain._

_Albert…Please…Watch out…_

_Albert dodged the man's punch and rammed his fist into the man's abdomen. With him slightly defeated, the teen tackled him to the ground and viciously rammed his head into the cold tiled flooring._

_As a result, the black haired male stifled a painful cry._

"_You..bastard…" he moaned as Albert smashed his skull HARD into the flooring once again._

_The stench of freshly spilt blood filled Audrey's nostrils, making her quake in fear._

"_I'm going to get you for that!" Jeremy stated._

_Audrey suddenly felt a heavy weight lift from her body as her attacker stood to face Albert._

"_I don't care how special Spencer thinks you two are! You're both dead!" the man roared._

"_Wrong! I'm going to make you scream!" Albert shrieked with bloodlust evident in his voice._

_There were sounds of a struggle shortly after as Jeremy tried to get Albert into a chokehold. However, the younger man dodged his attack and jabbed the older man in the gut._

_Though stunned a bit, the dark haired man growled in response and slashed his knife at Albert. The blade connected with the flesh an inch above Albert's right eye, leaving a crudely cut pattern into his pallid white skin._

_Blood oozed down Albert's face from the laceration, but it didn't stop the young man. He was running on pure adrenaline and rage. He yearned for this man to suffer for Audrey's agony._

_He lunged at the older man, digging his shoulder straight into his abdomen. As Jeremy fell back to the ground, the knife was knocked from his fingers._

_Albert immediately snatched it up before it could be retrieved and plunged the blade deep into the man's face. Crimson red blood sprayed across the man's features where his left eye had once been._

_The brunette haired male unleashed a painful cry and clawed at the injured area of his face._

"_YOU LITTLE FUCKER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!" Stevenson screamed in a high pitched voice._

_Albert retracted the knife and sank it deep into the man's chest. Blood rose in Jeremy's throat as his limbs slumped to the sides._

"_DIE! JUST DIE!" the teen snarled in disdain._

_As the man lost consciousness, Albert stepped off his battered form and gazed darkly upon him._

_Audrey's vision fully sharpened and reached out desperately to her sibling for support._

"_A-Albert…" she groaned hoarsely._

_His head snapped towards her. The anger and hatred immediately washed away from his expression. Horror and anguish rippled across his handsome features as he rushed over to her._

"_Audrey!" he shrieked while kneeling at her side._

_She felt his arms pull her off the cold concrete floor and hold her in a tight embrace._

"_Audrey, stay conscious! Don't fall asleep!" he pleaded, his voice stammering with fear._

_Her head collided gently with his chest, offering a wonderful sense of comfort._

"_So tired…cold…" she whimpered._

"_No, you are not leaving me! Not now!" he yelped._

_The pain coursing through her system numbed her body to the very core._

"_You can't leave me, Audrey," he cried in desperation. " I need you."_

_You need me…_

_Her eyelids slid shut as the darkness consumed her._

_Albert…I love you…_

XXXXXX

Something was very wrong.

Albert could sense it the moment Audrey's face fell into that horrified expression. He hadn't seen that look in years, not since she was raped by that bastard Jeremy Stevenson when she was fourteen years of age.

"What do you think was in that note?" William asked.

"I'm not sure," Albert replied as the two teens marched straight up to Audrey's room.

The older teen rapped softly at the door and patiently waited for her to answer.

A few seconds passed back without a response.

"Audrey?" Albert called out.

William's face fell into a frown. "I know we shouldn't just barge in, but I have this bad feeling…"

The taller blonde grasped hold of the handle and popped the door open to a small crack.

"Audrey, are you in here?" Albert uttered.

When he peered down, he saw the heeled shoes of a person lying on the floor.

Albert's heart sunk instantly to his stomach as he realized who it was.

"Oh my god!" he shrieked, while flinging the door open.

Audrey was lying unconscious on the wooden floor. She was resting on her left side with her hands clutching against her chest.

"Audrey!" William cried as he pursued the older teen into the room.

Albert quickly knelt at her side and rolled her limp frame into his arms. He immediately checked her pulse to discover a slow steady heartbeat. A red welt had formed on her left temple where she had smacked it against the hard wooden floor.

"Hey, wake up!" he pleaded as her head rested against his chest.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes and gently tapped her pallid white cheek.

"Audrey, please open your eyes," he whispered.

Her eyebrows suddenly twitched and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"That's it," he muttered softly.

Audrey's blue hues peeked through her eyelids.

"A-Albert?" she croaked while gazing up at him.

"Thank goodness," William said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, are you all right?" Albert wondered. "You took a nasty bump to the head."

Silently, she reached up and touched the faint scar above his right eyebrow. His face fell into confusion state as she traced her finger along the thin line.

"Audrey," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," she offered in a remorseful tone.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"It's my fault he marked you…" Audrey remarked, her voice quaking.

Albert's jaw clenched, the frustration building with each passing second. _Don't tell me…Could that bastard be alive?_

He exhaled and helped Audrey slowly get to her feet. Her knees were a bit wobbly, but he managed to help her over to the bed with his arms around her waist and lower back.

As she took a seat on the edge, she touched the welt on her temple and hissed in response.

"Damn, I hit my head harder than I thought," she commented.

"What made you faint?" William questioned gently.

Her eyes trailed to the floor where the letter had fallen from her hands. Albert's blue orbs followed her notion and spotted the paper.

Audrey's body began to tremble as her sibling snatched up the letter and read the contents.

In a blink of an eye, Albert's face hardened into a vengeful glare.

"He's come back to finish us," she remarked quietly.

"No…I won't allow him," her brother corrected in a dark tone.

William's face became a mask of confusion and fear. "Does someone want to hurt you two?"

"Trust me, Will," Audrey suggested. "It's best you don't know."

The younger man scowled a bit. "Not if it involves the well-being of my friends."

Without a word, Albert instantly spun on his heels and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Albert?!" Audrey demanded while shooting up from her seat.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "William, you mind staying here with her?"

"No problem," the younger man said with a nod.

"I'm kicking your ass if you do something foolish," Audrey retorted.

Her sibling offered her a confident smirk. "You worry too much about me, Aud."

With that said, the blonde haired teen made his swift exit from the room.

Anxiety formed in the pit of Audrey's stomach as she took a seat back down on the bed.

"It will be all right," William remarked. "Albert knows what he's doing. I'm sure of it."

A weak smile formed on her pale lips. "I hope so."

XXXXXX

Absolutely no one was to ever barge into Marcus' office without an appointment. However, at this point, Albert could care less about the old fart's silly rules.

After crossing the bridge outside the observatory and taking the elevator down to the lower level of the church, he marched straight up to the iron clad door of Marcus' office.

He rapped loudly a few times and proceeded inside.

Dr. Marcus was seated behind his large dark oak desk and immediately scowled at the young man's presence.

"Mr. Wesker, you do realize that you need an appointment first before seeing me, correct?" the older man quipped.

"This is far too important to wait, Dr. Marcus," Albert reiterated. "Someone has sent my sister a threatening letter."

He slammed the note down on Marcus' desk, which James grabbed almost immediately.

"Is this some kind of childish prank?" the older man remarked in a passive tone.

Albert's face hardened. "A prank, Sir? Do you not see the severity of those threats?"

"I don't have time to deal with petty squabbling amongst my peers," Marcus stated as he placed the note down. "You should get in contact with the human resource department to assist you."

The blonde teen's body tensed with frustration and angrily retrieved the note from the desk.

"Do close the door on your way out," Marcus stated while he averted his attention away.

Albert remained silent as he retreated from the room.

_I figured that old bastard would think of only himself and those leeches!_

He punched in the UP button on the lift and paced feverishly while waiting for it to arrive.

_No matter what, I will put a stop to this…I stake my life on it…_

* * *

Poor Aud and Al, can they ever catch a break? I just hope that freak Jeremy doesn't harm them.

Please Review, but no flames.


	5. Chapter 5: One Eyed Demon

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for either leaving wonderful feedback or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**xDemonHunterx, Chaos0283, SamuraiWriter, Mistress Mary D, flight of the conchords, wonderful one, moonbeam1987, Officer George, Padme4000, loke14**_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: One-eyed Demon

Noon was rolling around by the time Marcus had finished their lecture for that day. The trio sat in the back of the conference hall in their usual spot, eagerly waiting the moment the old fart would free them from his tedious lesson.

"Students, to further evaluate your performances, various individuals from Umbrella will be monitoring you at undesignated times for the next two months," Marcus proclaimed. "You will be completely unaware of when this will occur, so I suggest you stay sharp at all times."

"So does this mean they're only going to evaluate us at one time or many?" William whispered to the twins. "Seems kind of stupid if you just so happen to screw up that day."

"Perhaps they're just weeding out the useless fodder," Albert remarked.

"But why would they bother bringing them than in the first place?" the younger man questioned.

Albert merely shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Audrey was silent, and for a good reason too. She knew full well that Jeremy was the one in charge of keeping an eye on her during this process.

_I swear, if that bastard comes near me, I'll cut out his other goddamn eye and feed it to Marcus' leeches!_

"All right, students. You are dismissed until two," the elderly man stated. "Remember to heed my warning about the evaluation process."

The remaining eight students completely ignored his advice and quickly retreated from the room.

As the group scattered, the trio ventured off for the lounge to have lunch.

"Guys, I'm going to head to my room to change before our shift later," Audrey stated.

"You are not going anywhere without myself or William at your side," her brother proclaimed in a firm tone.

At this notion, Audrey scowled in irritation.

Since receiving the letter from Jeremy, Albert was keeping a very watchful eye on her as the week progressed. Though she appreciated her brother's concern, it was becoming quite annoying with him following her around everywhere like some shadow.

"Albert, really, I'll be all right," she replied in annoyance. "I don't really want you present when I change my clothes."

"Then perhaps I should monitor the situation," William offered with a mischievous smile.

That comment resulted in a smack on the shoulder from Audrey.

"Pervert!" she chuckled.

"Hey, I was just looking out for your best interest," he reiterated, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, looking out for something else I think."

Albert exhaled petulantly. "William, never in a million years would I allow you alone with Audrey, especially when she's changing."

William wrinkled his nose. "Some friend you are."

"I know," the older man said with a grin. "I love to put a damper on the moment."

One of the teaching assistants named Dominic Hunt suddenly popped out of the conference hall, and darted his head in their direction.

"Oh, Albert, there you are," he stated. "I was told that Dr. Marcus requested an audience with you."

The young man rolled his eyes in response.

William immediately smirked. "Oh, isn't that a shame? I guess I'll have to escort her now."

Albert offered the younger man a deadly glare. "If you so much as take a peep, I will kill you, William."

With that said, the blonde haired teen proceeded to head back into the conference hall.

"I guess it's your lucky day, huh?" Audrey joked, while spinning on her heels.

"Indeed it is, Aud," William remarked with a chuckle.

XXXXXX

Using her key, Audrey unlocked the entrance to her dorm room and entered inside along with William.

"I'll just be a second," she said while strutting over to her walk-in closet.

"You mind if I use the bathroom?" William asked.

"Nope! Go ahead!" her muffled voice called out.

As the younger man stepped inside the restroom, he failed to notice that the door to Audrey's room quietly opened. Two men entered and separated, each heading for the rooms the two teens occupied.

Unbeknownst to Audrey, the dark-haired intruder crept towards the entrance to her closet and pulled the door open.

The young girl had her back turned to the man while she was gazing through her rack of clothing.

"William, what did Albert tell you about peeking in on me?" the teen huffed.

As Audrey turned round to scold, a syringe suddenly pierced into her chest. Her blue eyes widened in absolute horror at the man before her. It was him, that one-eyed demon, Jeremy Stevenson. A cold malicious sneer was plastered across his hardened features. His only remaining brown eye bore into the teen with a look of pure disdain and vengeance.

_N-No! Please! Not again! I can't…! _her mind screamed.

A sickening gurgle escaped her lips as the induced drug began to set in.

"Shhhh, sleep, my little angel," Jeremy Stevenson whispered in a dark tone.

She desperately tried to strike the man in the face with her fist. However all was for naught as her limbs lost their energy to the sedative.

"Albert…" she breathed sorrowfully.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her limp frame collapsed to the wooden floor.

The brunette-haired male gazed down upon Audrey's unconscious form and smirked victoriously.

"By the time your brother finds you, there will be nothing left," he declared in a deadly drawl.

There was a sudden loud bang out in the main room, immediately drawing Jeremy's attention. He growled in annoyance and retreated from the closet to find his accomplice, Dominic Hunt, wrestling with a defiant William Birkin.

"Get him under control!" Jeremy hissed. "Do you want to attract attention?!"

Dominic rammed his fist into William's gut, causing the younger man to gasp loudly. Saliva and blood escaped the sandy blonde's lips as he collapsed to his knees.

"Hurry up and sedate him!" the dark haired male ordered. "The other recruits will be returning to their rooms soon!"

"But what are we supposed to do with him?!" Dominic argued while preparing the sedative.

William's body convulsed from the pain coursing through his system.

"You bastard! You're the one that wants to hurt Albert and Audrey!" the young man snarled hatefully.

Jeremy merely smirked. "But of course. So what's a feeble child like you going to do about it?"

Feeling the power of rage, the young teen lunged for Jeremy, who was not expecting such an act from the teen.

William tackled the older man to the ground and tried to ensnare his fingers around his throat.

"You stay away from them!" the blonde screamed.

He suddenly felt a sharp pinch to his left shoulder as Dominic injected the drug. Terror rose in the younger man's body as the sedative began to weaken him.

_No! Have to…stay awake!_ William's mind raced.

Jeremy forcefully shoved the blonde off his body, causing William's back to smack painfully off the wooden floors.

He stifled a grunt as his limbs were going numb from the drug. He turned his head slightly, catching a horrifying glimpse of Audrey's crumpled form in the closet.

_Audrey! No!!!_ William thought, his heart sinking into despair.

He tried desperately to move, but his body protested with exhaustion.

"I never expected that boy to fight back with such strength," Jeremy commented while getting to his feet.

"Well, it's not surprising he reacted that way. The three of them are a tight-knit bunch, Sir," Dominic stated. "

Jeremy exhaled deeply. "We'll be taking him with us."

"But he is not involved in the W Project," the younger man argued.

"That is irrelevant. He has seen our faces and will end up talking if we let him go."

"Understood."

As William's eyelids slid closed, he saw the two men approaching him.

_Albert…We need you…_

XXXXXX

Albert growled in annoyance as he marched back towards the dorm room area. He had waited for Marcus for nearly ten minutes until his patience wore thin. Though he couldn't complain, he just hated having to waste his precious time for that old fart's irritating drabbles.

As he was about to head into the dorm entrance, Dr. Marcus and Norman were making their way into his vicinity.

_Might as well get it over with_, Albert thought with a sigh.

He stepped over to the elderly man and his assistant.

"Did you need to speak to me about something?" Albert posed.

Marcus' face fell into a confused expression. "No, I never said anything like that. You must have been misinformed."

"But Hunt said…" Albert began to say before the realization suddenly hit him.

_Oh my god! Could it be?!_

He immediately spun on his heels and dashed for Audrey's dorm room, leaving behind a bewildered Marcus and Norman.

_It was all a goddamn setup! He wanted to separate us!_

His dress shoes scuffed along the wooden floors as he rounded the various narrow corridors.

As he came to the bend, he saw Jeremy Stevenson and Dominic Hunt making an exit from her dorm. Albert immediately concealed himself behind the right-most wall and peered around the corner. Slumped over each man's shoulder was William and Audrey. Both of them were knocked completely unconscious.

The young teen felt a vicious rage course through his being at this revelation.

_That son of a bitch! He's going to pay for this… _

The two men quickly trotted off down the opposite end of the hall.

_Not so fast, you two…_

XXXXXX

Albert trailed his assailants to the back end of the building where the boiler room resided. He witnessed Jeremy press a well hidden button along the wall to open a narrow passage. As the two men descended down a set of concrete stairs, the wall slid back into its place.

_To trail them without a weapon would be foolish. I need to be prepared for anything. _

The blonde haired teen quickly turned and headed straight back to his dorm room.

_Don't worry, you two. I'm coming… _

XXXXXX

Audrey's eyebrows twitched as the drug began to wear off.

_Oh god…What…?_

Her blue eyes peered through her eyelids, seeing a fogged set of colors before her.

_Where…?_

As her vision focused, she found herself in some kind of dingy medical room. The walls and cabinetry were encrusted with dry blood and soot. A double swinging door was placed before her and a filthy fluorescent light hung above her head.

_What the hell is this place?_

She attempted to move, but soon came to realize that she was shackled down into some kind of examination chair.

_NO! THIS CAN'T BE!_

A horrified whimper escaped her lips as she tucked forcefully at the thick leather restraints adorning her wrists and ankles. The chains connected to the chair lurched each time she struggled to break free. She attempted to scream, but a cloth gag was tied around her head and stuffed into her mouth.

_NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN! _

Tears pooled in her blue eyes as her desperate attempt to escape was for naught.

_NO! PLEASE GOD! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!_

She suddenly heard voices echo outside in the pit black hallway.

_Oh Christ…_

When she saw the top of a man's head peer in the door window, she immediately slumped back into the chair, pretending she was still unconscious.

The doors swung open and the man's soft footsteps entered the room. His strong cologne entered her nostrils as he towered over top of her. His cold calloused hands touched her cheek and pushed her head up straight.

"Such a beautiful creature you are…" the man muttered in a deadly tone.

Audrey struggled desperately to keep her body from trembling in fear of that voice…That very same voice that echoed in her nightmares…

_Albert…I'm so scared…_ she thought, absolute horror rushing through her mind.

"Once you awaken, my dear, I will make you suffer such excruciating pain."

_I need you, Brother… _

XXXXXX

Albert did not have the money for a handgun, but he was able to find the next best thing.

He retrieved the small wooden box from his nightstand and proceeded to pull the OSS Combat Knife from its holster. He had never needed to use the weapon up until this moment. However from taking self defense classes at the Foundation with Audrey, he was more than prepared to defend himself.

His slender fingers coiled around the black Kraton handle and gripped it fiercely.

_This time, Stevenson…I'll make sure you are dead for good…_

XXXXXX

With Audrey still unconscious, Jeremy ventured to another medical room where Dominic had William detained. The young man was still knocked out but was oblivious to the fact he was chained down into an examination chair.

"Good, you have detained that bothersome child," Jeremy remarked.

"Of course. What shall I do with him for the time being?"

"Considering his little friendship with twins, I say you have at him. No one will care for his absence."

"Marcus nor even Lord Spencer would appreciate losing such potential in that boy," the younger man protested.

"Neither man is here at the moment, so what's to stop us?"

Dominic flinched. "I'm not going to go against Lord Spencer's wishes just so you can seek revenge."

Jeremy's face hardened into a vicious scowl. "Those little bastards need to pay for what they've done to me! Orders or not, I will make them suffer!"

The older man quickly snatched hold of Dominic's collar.

"Now you are either with me or I will report your ass to the UBCS!" Jeremy threatened.

Dominic gazed into the man's brown hues, seeing a glimmer of mania behind them.

"Whatever you say, Sir," the younger man whispered in response.

Delighted by the answer, Jeremy released his hold.

"Excellent. A wise decision on your part," he proclaimed.

Dominic said nothing as Jeremy spun on his heels and returned to the room where Audrey was.

_That man is utterly insane. Maybe I should just bail out while I still have the chance._

He turned his head and saw William beginning to awaken.

_I guess I'll have to put a hold on those plans for the time being._

XXXXXX

Albert arrived back at the hidden entrance. He removed the shades from his face and tucked him away in the pocket of his black pants.

_Here goes nothing… _

He pressed the concealed button on the wall and waited as the concrete slab rolled aside. A pair of stairs appeared before him, leading down into pure darkness.

Albert gripped the knife gripped tightly in his hand and descended.

* * *

Oh boy, things are really starting to get hectic at this moment. Hopefully Al will get there in time to save Aud and Will.

Please Review, but no flames.


	6. Chapter 6: The Price of Vengeance

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their spectacular feedback and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**Chaos0283, Mistress Mary D, xDemonHunterx, SamuraiWriter, Padme4000, C. Redfield 86, moonbeam1987, flight of the conchords, Lythium, Agent Krivins, Kimberli **_

This chapter is going to be long, but quite dark and suspenseful. So you're in for a read.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Price of Vengeance

A vicious slap across the face caused Audrey's eyes to snap open. Her vision registered Jeremy standing before her, sending a fresh wave of terror to course through her being.

_No…Not like this…_

The older man grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Lovely to see you again, Audrey," he proclaimed.

The young girl began to convulse, horrified by what was awaiting her.

"Oh, don't be so afraid," he said with a dark chuckle. "I'm not going to hurt you just yet."

He leaned to the side and snatched up a wicked looking knife.

_Oh god! What's he going to do with that?!_

A muffled cry escaped her lips as the man stalked closer to her.

"I don't think this is necessary anymore."

With his blade, he popped off each button of her long sleeved navy blue top and ripped it wide open. Audrey whimpered in disgust as she felt the damp air brush against the bare white skin of her abdomen and chest.

_No no no! PLEASE GOD!!!_

"Goodness, you certainly have grown since I've last seen you," he commented while tracing his fingers over the supple bumps of her large breasts.

Audrey thrashed about violently, trying desperately to break free from the restraints.

"Ah, so I did leave my mark," Jeremy stated, noting the scarring between her breasts. "How delightful. Perhaps, I'll leave another behind."

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as the feelings of misery were setting in.

_Albert! Please help me!_

The older man merely laughed at her plight.

"Try as you might, dear. Your brother will not find you breathing again…" he said, his voice becoming much darker. "In fact, he won't find much of anything."

Tears welled up in her puffy red eyes.

_No… _

Jeremy's hand trailed from her chest to her inner thighs. He pushed her legs apart in a spread eagle position, and hiked her mini-skirt up so her black panties were visible.

"Yes, this is going to be quite enjoyable…" he muttered, sounding like a vicious predator.

Audrey closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

XXXXXX

The stench of blood and filth burned Albert's lungs as he ventured down the stretch of the darkened corridor. Small beams of light could be seen peeking through the windows of the various swinging double doors.

He cautiously peeked into the various rooms, mostly seeing mangled, rotting corpses chained down into examination chairs.

_Damn…Those are the former recruits. They must've killed them off to prevent anything from being leaked to the public. No wonder we heard nothing else about them._

He suddenly heard a loud shriek emitting from the room nearby. Albert snapped out of his trance and darted for doors.

He peered in the window to see the back of Dominic Hunt loomed over top a blonde haired individual, threatening to stick a drill into the person's chest.

Albert immediately recognized that it was his best friend strapped down in the chair.

_Oh no you don't! _

He forcefully kicked the door open and lunged for Dominic's position.

William's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Wesker charging at his attacker.

_Albert! He's here! _

With his knife raised, the blonde teen stabbed the blade deep into the older man's spine.

Hunt unleashed a horrified wail as pain flooded his body. The drill instantly dropped from his fingers as he reeled about on wobbly legs.

Albert yanked the knife from his back and snatched hold of Dominic's hair.

"Time for you to die…You son of a bitch," the teen snarled as he viciously yanked back on the man's black tendrils.

He raised the knife to Dominic's throat and sliced the front of his neck wide open. The man emitted a sickening gurgle as blood spilled from the thin red line in his flesh, soaking his entire upper body in the dark substance.

Albert released his hold on the man's hair, allowing for the body to collapse to the cold concrete.

"Wesker!"

William's ecstatic voice averted the older teen's attention towards him.

"Thank god you're here!" he uttered happily.

Albert stepped over to the chair and began unlatching the leather restraints on his friend's wrists.

"Do you know where Audrey is?" he asked determinedly.

The younger man frowned. "No, I don't. But she's got to be around here somewhere."

Albert said nothing as he freed both his hands.

"You need to inform Marcus that someone was trying to kill us."

"Do you honestly believe that he'll listen?" William remarked while freeing himself from his ankle bonds.

"No, not really. But we do not exactly have a choice in the matter."

"All right. I'll do what I can. But you need to make sure you and Aud stay safe."

Albert raised a brow. "Are you doubting me, Will?"

The younger man smirked. "Not in the least. But as a friend, I have to worry sometimes. Now go save Audrey!"

Without another word, the golden blonde teen quickly spun on his heels and made his way back out into the hall.

"Don't worry, Albert. I'll take care of things on my end. You two had just better come back safely."

XXXXXX

_Albert…_

A soft pathetic whimper escaped Audrey's lips as Jeremy forcefully thrust himself inside of her.

The vibrancy in her blue eyes had diminished in exchange for an emotionless stare. Just like before, she offered no means to fight back…No will to battle for her freedom. Jeremy had stolen that power from her.

_Forgive me…_

Pain flooded her body every time she was jerked violently in the chair. The stench of blood filled her nostrils as the red substance oozed from her torn vaginal cavity.

_I should've listened to you…_

Tears faintly trickled from her blue eyes and ran down her ashen white cheeks.

_Please…Let me die… _

Her skin crawled with his body pressed so closely against her. His tongue trailed along her cleavage, emitting a soft sucking noise while he dirtied the soft flesh of her breasts.

Through her despair, she witnessed something move just outside the hall.

_Is that…?_

She saw her brother's face appear in the window of the swinging door. His sunglasses were surprisingly absent from his face, exhibiting the unconditional vengeance etched into his handsome features. His ice blue hues gleamed with murderous intent as he gazed upon his enemy.

_Alby…You came for me…_ she thought, immensely relieved.

Jeremy pulled away a bit from Audrey, gazing deeply into her dull blue hues.

"How does it feel, my little angel?" he posed. "Don't you just wish you could die at this very moment?"

His hand trailed downward to a knife sheathed into his belt.

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy watching you bleed," he purred in a dark tone.

The door suddenly burst open with Albert making his loud entrance. Jeremy's body stiffened a bit as he averted his attention to the young teen.

"Oh, I've been expecting you, Subject 013," he stated.

Albert gripped his knife with such ferocity, he failed to notice the faint trickle of blood escape from his tenderized flesh.

The teen's jaw clenched in rage at Audrey's exposed form. Her navy blue top had been ripped clean open with her breasts nearly exposed. Her black panties were torn and soaked in his essence. Crimson red blood streaked her inner thighs and vaginal cavity.

Tears of shame and remorse spilled from Audrey's blue eyes.

_I wish he didn't have to see me this way…I must look so detestable…_

"You disgusting pig!" Albert proclaimed in a fierce drawl.

Jeremy smirked in response. "Oh, how sweet of you, Albert. It's every bit of what they expected from you."

"They? What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing. I just admire your brotherly affections."

Albert's ice blue orbs flared with pure hatred.

"I don't know how you could care for such a filthy little whore," Jeremy commented on while gazing back at Audrey.

He caressed her tear-stained cheek which caused her to flinch away in utter disdain.

"Don't you dare say such things about her! She is NOT a whore!" Albert threatened. "I will make you suffer greatly for this!"

His words brought tears of relief and joy to her eyes. _He still cares for me after all this…Oh thank you, Albert…_

The older man merely chuckled in response. He was well aware of Albert's attachment to Audrey, and had planned to use that to his full advantage. With Albert so hyped on revenge, he would not be thinking clearly enough when he went for an attack.

_Like a fly caught in my web…_

"Move away!" the teen declared.

"Make me, you sniveling brat!" Jeremy mocked.

Albert narrowed his blue hues and charged for the man's position.

_Yes, just as I expected!_

The blonde haired teen lunged at Jeremy, who quickly side-stepped and rammed his fist into Albert's face. The younger man reeled to the side a bit, but quickly regained his composure.

"Do you honestly believe you'll end up cutting me? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" the older man mocked.

Albert clenched his teeth, desperately trying to keep his temper in check.

_I can't lose it now! Audrey needs me! I can't fail her again!_

Suddenly, Jeremy charged at the boy, catching Albert off guard. Though he managed to block the brunette's fist, the older man quickly followed it up with a vicious kick to Albert's lower abdomen.

He stifled a painful cry as blood and saliva rose in his throat.

"Give it up!" Jeremy declared.

Another powerful blow landed on Albert's ribcage. The air was stolen from his lungs as a few of his ribs cracked under pressure. The knife slid from his fingers and clanked loudly off the filthy concrete floor.

Audrey watched in absolute horror at her brother being slowly pummeled to death.

_No…He can't lose! Not now! _

"Bah! Pathetic! What was the point of those combat classes if you can't even manage to scratch me?!"

Albert's jaw tightened, frustration building with each second that passed. With renewed energy, Albert darted for Jeremy and rammed his shoulder in the man's gut. Surprised, he and the teen went crashing to the floor.

They wrestled a bit until Albert managed to get his shoulders pinned down to the floor.

"You bastard!" the teen screamed while ramming his fist HARD into Jeremy's face.

There was an audible crack before blood burst from the man's nostrils.

The man's brown eyes flared with murderous intent from the assault.

"I'll kill you, you little fucker!" he shrieked.

Albert pummeled him the face once again, drawing a slight grunt from Jeremy.

"You will pay for making us suffer!" Albert proclaimed as he went to punch him again.

However, Jeremy took advantage and shoved the younger man off using his body weight. Albert went toppling backwards and smacked his back loudly off the floor.

The blonde teen saw the knife mere inches away from his right hand, and immediately reached out to seize it. Once it was within his grasp, he jumped back to his feet and focused back on Jeremy.

However all was for naught as Jeremy lunged at Albert with his own combat knife.

A strangled gasp escaped Albert's lips as the knife plunged into his belly.

"Yes…Suffer…" Jeremy stated in a dark tone.

The teen immediately reached out to strangle the man, but his energy was slowly draining, along with the blood spilling from the laceration in his lower abdomen.

Jeremy cruelly thrust the knife in deeper until it reached the hilt.

Albert's body quaked as he struggled to maintain his consciousness. Blood began to seep heavily out of the laceration and the corners of his mouth. The crimson substance slowly ran down his body and soaked the lower portion of his shirt and lap.

_Have to…Stay conscious…! _the young man's inner voice screamed.

"Shhh, sleep now," Jeremy cooed.

Albert's weight gave out beneath him, sending him collapsing to his knees.

_No…Audrey…Forgive me…_

He stifled a painful cry and fell to the floor on his left side.

Seeing her bother befall such a horrible fate caused Audrey's face to contort into a mask of pure mortification.

_ALBERT!!!_ Audrey's mind screamed.

With a vicious cry, she tugged relentlessly on the leather restraints.

_NO! I WON'T LET HIM DIE!!!_

With each pull, the leather cut deep enough into her flesh to cause bleeding. She ignored the pain and yanked harder with all her might.

Suddenly the chain snapped from the chair, freeing her right hand.

After removing the gag from her mouth, she began working on releasing her other hand.

"Oh, so we managed to break free," Jeremy commented.

After both hands were liberated from their confines, Audrey leaned down and tore the bonds away from her ankles.

"Yes, come on, dear," the brunette said while sheathing his knife. "I'm eager to see if you can put up a decent fight."

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for hurting my brother!" She screamed before getting down off the chair.

However once she put her full body weight on her legs, a searing pain flooded her lower extremities. She clenched her jaw in frustration and hunched forward a bit.

_Damn! It's torn far worse than I imagined!_

"What's wrong, dear? Still feeling those lingering effects?" he mocked.

In a blind rage, she ignored the pain in her lower body and charged at the older man. He merely smirked in response and dodged as she attempted to throw a punch.

He effortlessly grabbed hold of her wrist and rammed the fist of his other hand directly into her ribcage.

A strangled gasp escaped her lips as her ribs snapped under the blow.

_No! I can't let it end this way!_ Her mind yelled.

Jeremy sneered in delight and punched her straight into the gut. Audrey grunted and lurched forward with her arms crossed over stomach.

_Albert needs me to be strong! I have to survive this!_

A vicious kick suddenly connected with her chest, sending the young girl violently reeling backwards. She smacked her back off the floor, rolled away and came to a final halt face down.

"I just don't understand it…How could you two possibly hold the key to Lord Spencer's ultimatum?"

Audrey coughed up a small consumption of blood and breathed heavily from the pain coursing through her system.

"I think it's about time we finished this, eh?" he declared.

He went to move towards her until Albert's hand suddenly grasped hold of Jeremy's ankle.

"You bastard…" the young man muttered in disdain.

The man uttered a surprised yelp and snapped his gaze down.

"You pest!" he hissed.

He pivoted on his foot a bit so his back was to Audrey. He raised his free appendage and prepared to kick Albert, when Audrey suddenly intervened.

She leaped up onto the man's back with her arms wrapped tightly around Jeremy's head. With a fierce growl, she clawed violently at his face with her nails, managing to leave a few fierce abrasions on his cheeks and temple.

"You bitch! Get off!" he snarled while trying to toss her off of him.

With is head so close to her own, Audrey clamped her teeth down on his right ear, drawing blood as her bite went deeply into the flesh.

"Fucking whore!" he cried in pain.

He tossed his weight back, easily shrugging the defiant girl off his body.

As she stumbled backwards to her feet, Jeremy viciously backhanded Audrey with his fist straight into her mouth.

She stifled a cry as she fell down to one knee. A fresh array of blood slowly escaped between her bruised lips.

"THIS IS IT! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU BOTH!" Jeremy roared as he lunged for the young woman.

"Audrey!" Albert cried out.

The girl averted her gaze at her sibling to see him shove his knife towards her. It rolled and landed directly by her feet.

As Jeremy was in arms length, she immediately snatched up the blade and jammed it straight into the man's groin.

Jeremy's face fell into an expression of absolute degradation at what transpired. Seeing the pain etched in the older man's brown eye, Audrey twisted the knife and yanked it back out.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Audrey screamed while sinking it into his manhood once again.

Blood burst out from his torn genitals and soaked his entire lower body. He sunk down to his knees as pain flooded his mind.

Audrey lunged for him and rammed her fist straight into his already broken nose. He grunted and fell backwards, landing in a supine position.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?!!" the blonde teen shrieked in a vicious drawl.

She raised the OSS blade above her head and plunged it straight down into his groin once again. Crimson red blood oozed out of the fresh wound and splattered all over Audrey's abdomen and chest.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" she cried.

Audrey ripped the knife from his body and continued to stab his genitals over and over again.

The pain Jeremy felt was pure and excruciating. His horrified brown hues observed the youth before him, witnessing a cold remorseless gaze in the girl's features as she shredded his manhood from existence.

_Goddammit! This can't be happening! NEVER would I have imagined they could get the advantage!_ Jeremy thought, pure horror rushing through his mind and body.

Through her rage, a comforting hand suddenly rested on Audrey's shoulder. She halted her attack and turned to see her sibling kneeling behind her.

His featured had paled greatly with sweat slowly beading down from his brow. His chest heaved greatly, desperate to draw air back into his lungs. His free hand was clutched against the wound in his belly. His blue eyes were dull and fluttering opened and closed while trying to stay conscious.

Her vengeance immediately washed away from her lovely face in exchange for terror and anxiety.

"Oh Albert!" she yelped as fresh tears began to flow.

She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and under his left arm.

"It's okay…" he consoled gently.

"No, you're injured because of me! It's all my fault!" she whimpered.

He tenderly stroked the hair on the back of her skull as she wept softly in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Y-You vile b-b-beasts!" Jeremy hissed.

The twins turned their heads to the man as he pushed himself back up to a seated position.

"Try as you m-might, you two will fail one day," he proclaimed.

"No…We will not," Albert quipped in a cold drawl.

Audrey held up the handle of the knife to her sibling.

"Finish it…" she ushered in a low voice.

He nodded and gently pried the blade from her fingers.

"Oh, what are you g-going to do?! Y-You can b-b-barely stay conscious!" Jeremy stuttered, noting Albert's haggard demeanor.

The teen said nothing as he moved towards the man. He wrapped his fingers around the brunette's collar and yanked him up towards him.

The two men gazed hatefully at each other, cold blue hues boring deeply into the other man's vile brown orb.

"Go ahead! I dare you!" Jeremy threatened.

With a deadly glare, Albert raised the knife and pierced it straight into Jeremy's remaining eye.

An agonizing scream escaped Jeremy's lips as the blood gushed from the orbital cavity.

"NOOO! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" the older man screeched in rage.

Albert pulled the blade from the man's face, drawing another fresh dose of the crimson substance. He immediately stabbed him in the throat, resulting in a winded gasp from the older man.

His body twitched slightly as he began to fall into a dying state.

"I…w-will…never…" Jeremy muttered in a hoarse tone.

A malicious gaze flared up in Albert's blue eyes before he tore the blade from the older man's throat. Flesh and tendons severed under the impact as the man's body collapsed to the floor.

With their assailant lying dead before him, Albert's vision began to lose its focus.

_No…Have to stay awake…_ his mind protested.

The pain in his body was relentless, numbing nearly every appendage to the very core.

"Albert?" Audrey's concerned voice called out to him.

_Audrey…Help me…_

He suddenly unleashed a weak cry and began to fall backwards towards the floor.

"Albert!" his sibling cried out in horror.

She quickly caught her brother in his arms and rested his back against her chest. Her right arm wrapped around his waist while her other hand rested gently on his pallid cheek.

"Oh god…Hang in there, Alby!" she pleaded.

He offered her a small grin in response to her plight. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you so much for saving me," she whispered in his ear.

"Come now, I'm your brother…It is my job to protect you," he replied.

He felt her arm squeeze him tightly into an embrace. The warmth emitting from her body began to slowly ease the pain in the pit of his abdomen.

"Oh Albert, I love you," she declared, her voice choking on inevitable tears.

He could feel himself starting to lose grip on his consciousness.

"I'm so glad you are okay…" he muttered in a barely audible voice.

His eyelids slowly closed as his head slumped to the side against her breast.

"Aud…I…lo…" he whispered before trailing off.

She peered down at him more closely, seeing he had drifted off.

"No! Albert! Stay with me!" she begged while shaking him a bit.

She could feel his body starting to get colder by the second. Terror wretched at her heart as she tried desperately to awaken him.

"ALBERT!!!"

* * *

OMG! I did it again! The evil cliffhanger! XD

You know, I am so evil to my characters! *sees Al and Aud glaring at me* Well, Jeremy deserved his end, but our trio did not. *the twins nod in approval*

Please Review, but no flames.


	7. Chapter 7: The Unwavering Bond

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their outstanding reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**Padme4000, xDemon Hunterx, moonbeam1987, Officer George, SamuraiWriter, Mistress Mary D, BrutalxMentality, Flight of the conchords, Chaos0283, Agent Krivins, Prisonerksc2-303, KT324, Damu420**_

You folks really are the best! You really have no idea how much I appreciate it! XD

* * *

Chapter 7: The Unwavering Bond

At Albert's bedside, Audrey watched over her sibling, observing his chest slowly rising and falling. With no shirt present, his toned chest was visible, along with the numerous lashing scars he received over the years at the Foundation.

Seeing her brother in such a weakened state brought tears to her blue eyes.

_I should be the one in that position. You never would've been injured if it hadn't been for me._

Her injuries consisted of a sliced lip, bruising around her left temple, two busted ribs and slight vaginal tearing. After receiving a special injection from the practitioner, Audrey sat at her brother's bedside refusing to leave until he regained consciousness.

Sitting there now was quite difficult for her.

_Damn, what was in that drug he gave me? It had to be more than just a regular antibiotic._

Her eyelids would constantly droop, but she forced herself to remain awake until she could see her brother's glistening blue eyes once again.

_No matter, Albert's health is far more important._

She leaned forward and gently brushed the loose wisps of hair out of his closed eyes.

_If you only knew how much I appreciated what you did for me…_

The tears cascaded down her pallid white cheeks and dropped onto the bed's sheets.

_Oh god…If I lose you, I won't know what to do! You don't realize that's how much you mean to me!_

She stood up from chair and rested down in the full-sized bed next to her sibling. After lying on her left side, she carefully draped her arm across his waist and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"I love you, Albert," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and allowed exhaustion to overpower her weakened body.

XXXXXX

_Audrey lay slumbering in the hospital bed. Her waist length golden tresses were cascaded gently out at her sides and brushed slightly across her pale features. Though hidden beneath the sheets, her chest was wrapped tightly in bandages from the vicious laceration. The mark was crude and would end up adorning her flesh for the rest of her life. Her other injuries would heal, but that still didn't mean the poor girl would just accept what had occurred._

_Marked for life…It sickens me that such a thing happened, the young man thought._

_From a chair next to her bed, Albert peered down at her while she slumbered. His hair was not combed back in his usual manner and the never-ending shades absent from his handsome face. _

_A large medical patch was placed about an inch above his right eye where Jeremy had sliced him with a knife. They had said it would leave a faint scar, which didn't really bother him. Though he knew it would most definitely upset Audrey once she saw it._

_Albert reached down and gently stroked the blonde hairs around Audrey's temple._

_He rarely displayed such affection towards his sibling, but at this moment, he knew she needed his full support._

_That sick bastard…How dare he steal that gift of innocence from Audrey? I pray he succumbs to his wounds and dies an agonizing death._

_Her eyebrows suddenly twitched as his fingers trailed along the hairs near her cheek bones. She fluttered open her eyes and registered that she was lying in the infirmary._

_When Audrey saw her sibling at her bedside, she offered him a weak but genuine smile._

"_Alby…" she said in a hoarse tone._

_His lips curled up into a slight grin._

"_Hey, Aud. How are you feeling?"_

_She studied her sibling's face, observing the slight bruising and the medical patch above his eye. _

_There's no doubt that will scar….Dammit! It's my fault that it ended this way for him!_

_She averted her attention away and exhaled deeply._

"_Audrey?" he repeated._

"_I'll survive," she muttered in response._

"_Are you in any pain?"_

_Her lips pursed into a frown. _

"_I'd rather feel the pain than suppress it."_

_His expression changed to that of confusion._

"_I do not understand what you mean by that."_

_She reached out from beneath the sheets and placed her hand over top of his own._

"_It's my fault we both ended up this way. I deserve to suffer for what has happened."_

_His fingers enclosed into a tight fist._

"_Don't you dare such a ridiculous thing," he scolded in a firm manner. "You did not deserve anything that transpired."_

_She shook her head. _

"_But you wouldn't be injured if I had just bothered to keep my mouth shut!" she reiterated with her voice choking on inevitable tears. _

"_Don't blame yourself for this!"_

"_You don't understand, Albert! No matter how hard I try to fight, we end up paying the price because of me!_

"_Stop that. It's not like you to just give in so easily."_

"_I have to…For the both of us," she whispered._

_Albert's blue hues flared up._

"_No, don't ever lose that defiant nature of yours!" he argued. "It has made you survive all these years, and to change it now would be foolish!"_

_Audrey stared quietly at her sibling, seeing he was being true to his word._

"_Besides, I rather enjoy having a snarky sister to spat with," he added with a sweet grin._

_She couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. "Yeah, I thrive on teasing you all the time."_

_He uncurled his fist and coiled her hand within his fingers._

"_The only way we're going to survive this is to stick together," he uttered softly._

"_Yeah…Like we promised…Together forever, right?" she whispered in response. _

_He gave her hand a tight squeeze. _

"_Yes."_

XXXXXX

A pair of ice blue hues peeked through his slit eyelids. A groan rumbled in his throat while he came full consciousness.

_Ironic that I remember that moment now…_

He felt something warm huddled against his body. When he peered down, he saw his sister resting next to him. Her arm graced across his belly and her head was positioned near his jaw line.

_Audrey…_

She appeared to be all right, but there was some bruising to her lips and temple.

_Though the physical injuries will heal, I wonder about the emotional scars…_

He reluctantly recalled the distant look in her blue hues, the despair etched into her delicate features, the way her body slumped so lifelessly in the confines of the chair.

_She is a strong woman…I know she'll pull through this…_

A sharp pain suddenly shot up from his belly to his brain. A strained moan escaped his lips as he flomped his head back on the pillow.

_Damn…It hurts so much…_

Beads of sweat rolled down the ashen white skin of his brow and chest.

_No…I can't let her see me suffer. I have to be the strong one._

There was a sudden tap at his hospital door before it opened. William popped his head into the room and offered his friend a smile.

"Hey. I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Hello, Will," Albert said, easing the tension in his body. "How are you doing?"

The younger man offered him a passive wave. "Meh, I'll be all right. It's nothing in comparison to what you two went through."

"You mind telling how long I've been out?"

"About three days. When the doctor administered a drug into your system, you pretty much conked straight out."

"Drug? What are you talking about?" the older teen asked suspiciously.

William shrugged. "Apparently it was just some advanced form of antibiotic. Nothing to worry about."

Albert exhaled in frustration and rested his head back onto the pillow.

"Um, Wesker?" William's soft voice chimed in.

"Yes?"

"I know it's not my business, but you and Audrey are the only two friends I've ever had," he wondered in a slightly nervous tone. "I wouldn't want to lose something so precious."

"What are you getting at, William?"

William chewed the bottom of his lip. "Why did that man want to kill you?"

Albert's face fell into a grimace.

_Yes, tell him you were a part of some crazed man's experiment! That will surely enlighten him! _His mind muttered sarcastically.

"Wesker?" William repeated after his silence.

"I'm sorry, William. But it is not something I wish to speak about," the older teen finally answered.

William frowned, obviously disappointed that his friend was keeping the truth from him.

_I can't blame him for not wanting to tell me. It must've been quite painful for the two. _

Albert's cool voice brought William out of his trance.

"How is Marcus handling this?" the older teen inquired.

William nervously brushed a lock of sandy blonde hair behind his ears.

"Well, needless to say, he was quite pissed that I barged into his laboratory. However, once he saw my injuries, he quickly changed his demeanor."

"I am positive that he wasn't too thrilled that we discovered the truth about the recruits' disposal."

"Yeah, he was pretty upset about that," William stated with a slight chuckle.

"Do they plan to reprimand us?"

"Surprisingly, no. Based on how we reacted to Hunt and Stevenson, it must have boosted their confidence in us."

"So another words, they find satisfaction that Aud and I murdered those men, as well as how you defied their onslaught."

William nodded. "It appears so."

"Hm, interesting…I wonder what this means for our future."

XXXXXX

A pair of dress shoes clicked loudly off the tiled flooring of the Spencer Estate. The brunette-haired Caucasian male strolled down the enormous lavish corridor towards the main study. Under his left arm was a manila folder with the label CONFIDENTIAL written in bold red lettering plastered across the front.

Once he arrived at the double dark oak doors, he straightened out his black suit and rapped softly. After a slight pause, he pushed open the door and entered.

The room was immense with intricate stained glass windows aligning the outer walls of the study. A gorgeous view of the English landscape, as well as the empty void surrounding the enormous estate, could be seen through the tall windows.

The adjacent walls had books lined all the way up from the floor to the ceiling, all subjects pertaining to the science and medicine. Golden floor candelabras adorned the various sanctions of the room, as well as a large wooden table for study purposes.

Standing at the center window on the raised flooring was none other than Lord Ozwell E. Spencer himself.

He was an intimidating and intelligent man with a strong physical presence. His ice blue eyes always had a twinge of defiance and mania presence within them. His graying brown tendrils were cut short just above his ears and always brushed away from his face. His face had slight lines from aging but did not deter his handsome features in the least. He was never seen without wearing some kind of expensive designer suit, being sure to present himself in a sophisticated manner at all times.

The visitor offered a slight cough to draw the older man's attention.

"Lord Spencer, I bring you the latest on Subjects 013 and 014," the man proclaimed.

With his arms laced together behind his back, the man offered a slight nod.

"I see," he stated in an elegant English accent. "Do enlighten me on their progress."

The man opened the folder and began relaying the report.

"It appears that Stevenson had attacked the Wesker twins as well as Recruit William Birkin."

"Ah, yes, the child prodigy. How adorable is it that they have formed such a tight little bond, eh?"

"It states that William's presence assisted in the twin's survival."

"Indeed. What is Jeremy's current status?"

"Dead, my Lord. He was murdered."

This news brought a satisfied smile to the older man's face.

"How did he pass on?"

The other man's face paled when he read about Jeremy's wounds.

"He was stabbed repeatedly in the genitals, had his right eye gouged out and his throat torn open."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh darkly. "Oh, Jeremy, you poor sod. You never could let the past go."

"His accomplice, Dominic Hunt, was stabbed in the spine and had his jugular slit."

"No matter. That fool was a waste of our time anyhow," Spencer said in an uncaring drawl. "How are our twins recovering after administering the injection?"

"Well, it appears the substance was able to increase the healing rate of their injuries by thirty percent. However they both were left greatly exhausted after mere seconds of receiving the dosage."

"A minor setback. This just means we're getting closer to perfecting the viral serum."

"Of course, my Lord. However may I ask what the point of this evaluation was?"

Spencer unlaced his hands and slowly turned around. The passive gaze in the man's blue eyes sent a chill down the visitor's spine.

"To merely test the will of our dear twins," he answered.

"The will?" the man inquired.

"Yes, the relationship between Audrey and Albert is quite unique. They share a trustworthy and affectionate bond that none of our other subjects have ever exhibited."

"Do you believe this will assist in accomplishing your goals?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. However with their intelligence and dark personalities, they display the most potential. Their bond is merely an extension of that."

"I see."

"Oh, I expect great things from those two in the future. Starting with their official transfer to the Arklay Facility in due time."

XXXXXX

Something warm graced Audrey's arm. Though gentle, the touch slowly brought her out of her slumbered state. A moan billowed in her throat before her blue eyes peeked through her eyelids. She peered down to see Albert's hand was resting on the forearm portion of her arm that sat upon his abdomen. Audrey smiled, thoroughly enjoying the rare display of affection from her sibling.

When she averted her attention upwards, she saw he was still asleep but had his head turned in her direction. His features were softened with a portion of blonde tresses cascading gently across his handsome face. His breathing had returned to a normal pace which brought a relieved sense to her.

_Thank goodness…I'm so happy he's doing much better._

His fingers suddenly curled lightly around the arm adoring his waist.

"Audrey…" he whispered through chapped lips.

Her smile grew larger. "Oh, I'm glad you're finally awake."

His blue hues peered through his opened eyelids and gazed down upon her.

"Same here."

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

"I'll manage," he answered softly. "What about you though?"

She reached up and tenderly brushed his locks of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. You're far more important at the moment."

He scowled a bit. "Audrey, please don't say such things."

"But how can you honestly care…?" she wondered, her hand falling from his face. "I must've looked so…"

Her voice trailed off as the muscles in her chest tightened.

"I'm such an appalling person, Albert," Audrey said quietly, sorrow heavily evident in her voice. "My body has been tainted by that man more than once now. Who could ever love me knowing such a thing?"

Albert removed his hand from her arm and gently cupped her left cheek.

"Aud, I will never stop caring for you because of that," he whispered comforting tone. "So don't you dare say such degrading things about yourself. You know how much it upsets me when you do."

"Thank you," she remarked. "I promise I won't do it again."

His lips pursed into a slight grin. "Besides, I think you do it just to irritate me."

Those words brought a smile to her lovely face.

"Don't I though?" she teased before sharing a heartfelt laugh with her brother.

"To be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way," he remarked.

Audrey exhaled and shifted her body closer to her brother.

"I am worried about William though," she said. "Is he all right?"

Her sibling nodded. "He got his ass kicked, but I think he will survive."

"Poor William," she said with a grin. "I'll have to give him a hug after this is over."

Albert immediately scowled at that notion. "He had better not or I will kill him."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Heh, only you would say such a thing, Albert."

"I mean that, Audrey," he uttered in a reassuring manner. "Any man that goes near you needs to be deemed worthy enough by my standards."

"So another words, that means nobody."

He smirked in response. "But of course."

"I figured as much."

Albert exhaled and rested his hand back on her arm. In response, her hold increased slightly, drawing herself close into an embrace against his side.

"I'm just so happy you're all right," she uttered quietly.

"Of course I am. You know I'll always be here for you, correct?"

"Yes, I can always rely on you, which makes you that much more special to me."

She closed her eyes and nudged her nose closer to his neck.

"Hey, Albert?"

"Yes?"

"Before you lost consciousness…What were you trying to say?"

Albert became silent, his breathing slightly escalating.

_I wanted her to know I love her…But…It would be a weakness to say such a thing now…_

"Alby?" she repeated.

His teeth slowly bore into his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," he lied. "I can't remember what it was about."

"Oh…I see," she said, the disappointment evident in her voice.

His hand gently played with the hair on the back of her head.

"That's enough worrying now. Get some rest now," he said quietly.

"Yes, you're right," she whispered.

He gazed down, watching her features soften as she slipped into a slumbered state.

"You don't have worry, Audrey. I don't plan on breaking that promise I made to protect you anytime soon."

He rested his head back onto the pillow and shut his eyes.

"We're in this…together."

* * *

In case you are wondering, that study is the same room during the flashback sequences in RE5 with Spencer and Wesker. Spencer is such a prick for using the twins as test subjects again! I wonder what he means by Viral Serum. Hm, could that perhaps be for the experimental virus?

Aw, some sibling bonding here. Typical Albert Wesker though, not wanting to show his true feelings. So you think Al and Aud will ever catch a break? Haha, not in my RE world. XD

Please review, but no flames.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Twist

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank the following for their wonderful feedback:

_**Padme4000, xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987, Officer George, SamuraiWriter, Mistress Mary D, BrutalxMentality, flight of the conchords**_

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on Saga I. Writer's Block has been a real pain to me. I've been writing this chapter forever, and I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Twist

March 1978

Two months had passed since the incident with Jeremy Stevenson. As the twins recovered successfully from their injuries, a new challenge awaited them. There were positions available at the Spencer Mansion for head research and viral development. The remaining three recruits from the Raccoon Training Center would be given such a privilege if he or she managed to pass the last of Dr. James Marcus' program.

Currently, only six students remained; two females and four males. The competition was becoming more grueling as the deadline drew near, yet the twins had their sights fully set on achieving this goal.

XXXXXX

After finishing an exhausting evening shift in the labs, the trio headed back to their dorms. Audrey and William walked side by side with Albert trailing a few paces behind them.

"I swear, you two are so lucky you're always paired up," Audrey stated to the male teens. "I got stuck with that moron Trevor for the hundredth time."

"I seriously don't understand why that guy is still here," Albert remarked. "It seems every time you two are teamed together, he ends up destroying your samples."

"Yeah, and I get the blame for it!" the girl huffed.

"Surely Dr. Marcus realizes this isn't your fault, right?" William questioned.

Audrey made a sour face. "Ugh, that old fart only cares about his damn leeches."

The trio ventured over to the hall housing Audrey's room.

"I'm sure things will work out, Audrey," William stated.

"Yeah, I hope so," she said unlocking her door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night, Aud," Albert said before he and William continued on down the hall.

After entering her room, Audrey saw a letter on the floor.

"Wonder what that could be?"she said aloud while picking it up.

After ripping open the envelope, she discovered it was a folded noted written on official Umbrella letterhead. She immediately unfolded it and read over the contents.

_**Miss Audrey Wesker,**_

_**Your worth ethic is something to be greatly admired, however your abilities with the last few test subjects are slipping. I highly suggest you improve before the next elimination arrives next week. You are aware of what happens to those who do not pass, so I would hate to see such potential wasted. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dr. James Marcus**_

The young girl instantly growled and angrily crumbled up the letter.

"That wasn't my fault! Dumbass Trevor was the one who screwed up the leech! Argh!"

She stomped over to the trash bin and discarded the paper ball with a harsh throw.

"I bet it's because his family is on good terms with Marcus! That's the only reason why he's still here!"

Audrey spun on her heels and marched over to the door.

"Oh, I'll show him! He's going to be sorry for underestimating my abilities!"

XXXXXX

There was a soft chink as the lock released on the iron door of Marcus' private laboratory. After the door creaked open a bit, a soft patter of feet echoed off the tiled flooring when a shadowy figure entered.

The unknown person tiptoed over to the refrigerator along the southern wall of the room. After retrieving a cooled sample, the stranger quietly shut the door and ventured over to the white countertop.

"You'll see, old man….You'll be appreciating my intelligence soon enough."

XXXXXX

The following morning around six am, Dr. James Marcus exhaled deeply as he prepared for another rigorous day. He unlocked the heavy iron door to his personal laboratory and padded inside.

He hung up his grey trench coat on the rake beside the door and strolled over to his work station.

Marcus swiped up a few documents Norman had left for him to sign and began to pace around the room while reading them. As he aimlessly walked about, his gaze averted towards the refrigerator housing the leech subjects. One of the vials were turned slightly off center.

_That's strange…I always ensure the labels are facing forward._

The elderly man dropped his papers down on a nearby table and marched over to the refrigerator to investigate. After opening the glass door and snatching up the item, he immediately knew something was wrong.

_Could someone have tampered with this?_

In a fit of anger, the man stepped over to the microscope for further examination. After looking a closer look at the same, Marcus' eyes widened in disbelief.

"My god…Who could've done this?!"

XXXXXX

The ding of the cables echoed in the small lift as Albert and William ascended to the level housing Marcus' private office.

William yawned deeply and scratched at the messy hairs on the nape of his neck.

"This is ridiculous," the young man groaned. "It's 6:30 on a Saturday. Doesn't that old man ever sleep in?"

Albert nodded in agreement. "Yes, he had better have a good reason for this."

The elevator came to a halt and opened the front doors with a loud creak. The two teens exited and headed down the short hall to the iron door.

Albert rapped a few times and then entered inside along with William.

The room was dim as usual with the desk lamp and water tank being the only source of light. Books and documents were neatly arranged along the heavy oak shelving units along the western and eastern walls of the room.

As the two stepped closer to Marcus's large desk, the stench emitting from the leeches' water tank stung at their nostrils. The tank itself was being overrun by some algae build up around the bottom. The slimy creatures swam around inside the clouded water and sucked onto the glass walls.

_Damn, that's disgusting. Does he not ever clean that thing?_ Albert wondered while covering his nose and mouth.

The elderly man coughed slightly and perked his head up at the two teens.

"Ah, excellent timing, gentlemen," he stated in his deep grainy voice.

Albert pulled his hand away and straightened his posture.

"Why have you requested an audience with us, Doctor?" the older teen inquired.

Marcus exhaled and folded his hands together in a troubling manner.

"When I arrived at the lab this morning, I discovered that someone has tampered with the samples."

Though shocked, only William was the one to actually display his emotions.

"Tampered, Sir? Why would someone do that?" he posed.

"I am unsure at the moment. Which is exactly why I want you two to search for this individual."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to contact the higher ups about this?" Albert questioned.

"I thought about that, but I wish to keep this as quiet as possible. If Umbrella were to hear of this, their men would be lingering around here, thus further preventing the truth from coming out."

Albert said nothing in response, seeing the truth behind what the old man was saying.

"Therefore, I'll leave the investigation up to you boys. You may handle this however you please, including whether or not you desire to use force."

"Of course, Sir," Albert stated. "We will report back to you if we find out any clues."

"Excellent."

The two teens turned and made their exit from Marcus' office.

"Who could've been stupid enough to mess with those samples?" Albert wondered.

He and William continued on down the short hall for the elevator.

"I'm not sure. But I'm quite intrigued to find the culprit," William proclaimed.

XXXXXX

It was around seven am when the teens arrived back at the main hall of the Training Center.

"Who should we ask first?" William posed.

Albert rubbed his chin. "I say we focus on the mansion staff first and then work our way up the ladder to the head managers."

"Sounds like a plan, but how in the world do we approach them about this?"

"Haven't you ever watched any cop shows, William? We need to interrogate them."

"Oh, you mean like a good cop bad cop routine?"

"Exactly."

The young man's blue eyes trailed to the bus boy as he made his way for the kitchen.

"And here is our first volunteer," Albert muttered with a devious smile.

XXXXXX

A loud yawn escaped Audrey's lips as she trudged down the hall. Her long locks were pulled back in a loose ponytail with her bangs cascading gently over her tired blue eyes. She had on a dark purple cashmere sweater, blue jean pants and black converses.

As the young teen made her way towards the dormitory exits, she saw one of the utility workers shoved up against the wall by her sibling. William was standing on the opposite side of the two men with a notepad in his hand.

_What in the world are those two doing?_

Audrey ventured closer to just catch the last bit of their conversation.

"So what are you doing with that wrench, huh?" Albert inquired. "Fixing something? Perhaps a lock after breaking into an iron door?!"

The utility worker looked scared out of his mind with the older teen's firm hold around the collar of his shirt.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" he shrieked with his arms flailing.

"Come on, buddy," William suggested. "You don't want to make him angry."

"B-But I didn't do anything!"

"Oh really?" Albert declared. "According to your schedule, you worked a late shift last night."

"Yes, yes, that's true! But I was down in the boiler room the whole time with Fred! He can confirm it!"

Albert scowled and shoved the man away. "We shall see about that."

"Thank you for your cooperation," William chimed in with a chipper tone.

The man quickly spun on his heels and scurried away, nearly bowling Audrey over in the process.

"We're keeping an eye on you!" Albert called out as the man disappeared around the hall.

"Well, I'd say he's off the list," the younger teen said while jotting something down on his notepad.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Audrey asked while stepping over to them.

"Just asking some questions," her sibling stated. "It's nothing to worry about it."

"Why can't I know?" she wondered.

"Sorry, Aud," William offered with a small frown. "It's top secret."

The girl scowled at this notion. "Hey, that's not fair! We share all our secrets together!"

"True, but at this moment, we were strictly told to keep this underwraps," Albert declared.

Audrey's expression soured further.

"Well, excuse me, Albert Holmes and William Watson! I didn't know I was deterring you from your detective duties!"

She stuck her nose in the air and marched past the two men in a huff, her shoes stomping loudly on the wooden floors as she made her way for the exit.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell her," William suggested. "She might be able to help out."

"William, Audrey is far more aggressive then I am. She would end up snapping someone's arm in order to get them to talk."

The younger man gulped as he mentally pictured an extremely pissed off Audrey holding down a man in a vicious choke hold.

"Well, if you put it that way. I'd say it's best she doesn't know then."

"Right, then let's keeping going. There are still plenty of people we need to question yet."

XXXXXX

Alone, Audrey sat at the small table in the corner of the mess hall. She munched angrily on breakfast sandwich, all the while thinking about how the boys had kept the secret from her.

_I can't believe those two kept this from me! What in the world could be so important that would make them do that?!_

As she continued eating, her ears picked up on a conversation at a table behind her.

"Hey, did you get caught too?" a man asked.

"Yeah, those damn kids were questioning my whereabouts," the woman responded in annoyance.

"But what for?"

"I'm not sure, but some people believe someone broke into Marcus' laboratory last night."

"Damn, that is pretty serious. You think someone stole any research."

"I just heard something about tampering with his samples."

"Oh god, you know how attached Marcus is to those damn things."

"Exactly. I have a feeling whoever did this is in some serious trouble."

Audrey nearly choked on her sandwich. _Oh, shit…I can't believe this! He actually noticed the sample that soon?! He sounds pretty pissed!_

She quickly grabbed her tray of food, discarded it into the trash, and made her swift exit from the mess hall.

_That must be what the boys are up to? Marcus must have put them in charge of discovering the culprit!_

Audrey's tennis shoes scuffed loudly off the sleek tiled flooring while she quickly headed down the narrow corridor.

_Damn, I could've sworn I-!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her sibling's cool commanding voice. She slowly peeked her head around the corner in the bend to see Albert and William now interrogating a male research assistant.

"Where were you last night, huh?" Albert inquired.

The man opened his mouth to answer when William piped in.

"Oh, not talking, eh?" the younger teen posed.

He tried to speak again until Albert spoke.

"He's a suspect!"

The older teen gave the man a shove.

"We're putting you on the list!" Albert declared.

The two quickly spun on their heels and marched down the hall, leaving the research assistant completely baffled.

Audrey gulped and leaned back against the wall.

_Damn! What do I do?! If the boys find out it was me, would they turn me in?_

XXXXXX

Albert exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dammit, we're not getting anywhere with this," he groaned in annoyance.

"Have we searched everyone?" William asked.

"I believe so."

"Hm, perhaps we should investigate his lab for some clues."

"At this point it wouldn't hurt."

As the two continued down the hall for the Breeding Room, the men were both silent, deep in thought about the assignment handed to them.

_I know we searched everyone… _Albert thought intently.

_Who else could possibly…? _William wondered.

Suddenly, a similar revelation dawned on them both. Each man's eyes widened slightly and their bodies flinched.

_What if William is the culprit! _

_My god, I could be associating myself with a criminal!_

William looked rather nervous and gazed up at his friend, whose face was completely unreadable.

_Oh my god! What if Albert was the one that did this?! _William's mind raced.

_Don't look at him! He might suspect something! _ Albert thought.

The younger teen scratched the back of his head nervously and quickly averted his attention away.

_I bet Albert knows something. He was rather forward about this entire situation, perhaps trying to put the blame on someone else._

_He can't fool me with his ignorance. I will find out if he was the one responsible._

XXXXXX

Albert and William slowly paced up and down the sanctions of Marcus' laboratory, investigating every nook and cranny of the room.

"I don't know about you, but everything seems to be in place," William remarked.

"I agree," Albert stated as he rounded the large counter.

As he bent down to examine the shelves under the table, he caught a faint glimmer on the floor.

_What in the world is that?_ He wondered.

He bent down and ensnared a long strand of hair in his fingers. He picked it up and held it into the light.

There were very few individuals with hair so long, and only one of them was a blonde.

Albert instantly felt his stomach lurch violently. "Oh god…This means…"

"Did you find anything?" William asked while striding over to Albert's position.

"Yeah, I think I know who was behind this."

William's eyes widened slightly. "You do?! Who is it?"

The older teen slowly turned around and held up the long strand of hair for the younger man to see.

When William gazed upon it, he immediately made the connection.

His face fell into a horrified grimace. "Oh no…"

There was no doubting it. The culprit had been none other than Audrey.

XXXXXX

Needless to say, Albert's nerves were on edge as the two men made their way down to the dorm room corridor.

_If they ever found out the truth, they'd exterminate her for treason…_

He shook his head.

_No! I won't turn her in! She's my twin sister! I can't do that to her!_

As he and William rounded the bend, they saw Audrey locking up her dorm room.

"Audrey!" Albert called out.

The young girl averted her gaze at them shrieked in fear

_Oh shit!_ Her mind screamed.

She quickly spun on her heels and darted took off down the hall.

"Hey! We've got to talk to you!" William called out.

The two men immediately followed her in pursuit.

"Aud, don't run from us!" Albert ordered.

The older man quickened his pace, passing by William and closing in on Audrey. When he was in arms length, he quickly threw his arms around her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"No! Let go of me!" she cried while thrashing her body about furiously.

"Calm down!" Albert yelled.

She stopped fighting and breathed heavily.

"Take it easy," her sibling said, loosening his hold a bit on her.

"What is it you want?" she inquired sternly.

"We know what you did, Audrey. We have the evidence."

"What did she do?" an unknown man suddenly chimed in.

The trio quickly turned around and saw Norman Baxter and two of Marcus' personal bodyguards standing at the end of the hall. The young assistance looked quite irritated by their presence.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "Can someone explain to me what is going on?"

Everyone kept their mouths shut.

"How about you, William?" Norman asked.

The huge men offered William a threatening glare, causing the younger man to shriek in fear.

"It wasn't me! It was her!" he blurted out accidently.

"WILLIAM!" the twins shouted in unison.

Norman exhaled deeply and pointed at Audrey

"Detain her!" he ordered.

The two burly men quickly lunged at Audrey. Albert attempted to intervene, but received a harsh shove into the wall. The black suited men quickly took hold of each of Audrey's arms and yanked her towards the door.

"Hey, let go of me! I didn't do anything!" she argued.

The men ignored her pleas and increased the hold on her arms.

"Take her to Dr. Marcus," Baxter ordered. "And I suggest you two follow as well."

Norman spun on his heels and headed for the door. The guards followed in pursuit with Audrey protesting some harsh words while they made their exit.

Albert stomped over to William and punched him hard in the arm. The younger man immediately yelped as pain struck his appendage.

"OW!" William cried.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the older teen hissed. "How could you just give Audrey up like that?!"

"I didn't mean to! I just panicked!"

Albert snarled and marched for the door.

"If she goes down, I'm kicking your ass!"

William gulped as he followed the man out of the hallway.

XXXXXX

The group of teens stood before Marcus' desk like a guilty party awaiting their sentencing. Audrey was closer to the desk with William and Albert standing directly behind her.

Marcus' brown hues eyed each teen, observing their behavior closely. Audrey was unusually calm, especially considering she was accused of being guilty. Albert was an emotionless slate, but he knew the young man was nervous about his sibling's wellbeing. William looked like a nervous wreck with how much his legs were shaking.

"Miss Wesker, I wish to know if you were the one responsible for the tampering of the leech sample."

_Say no! Say no!_ Albert and William both pleaded internally.

"Mind you, we do have evidence to prove your presence inside my laboratory," he added.

A smirk suddenly spread across Audrey's pale pink lips.

"Yes, it was me! I was the culprit!"

_NOOOOOO!_ The male teens screamed in their minds.

Albert's heart sink to his stomach and William felt like he could break down into tears.

"Do you realize what this means?" Marcus stated in a serious tone.

The two teen gulped, but Audrey continued to hold her pleasant demeanor.

The elderly man slowly rose to his feet, holding his stern expression.

Suddenly a huge smile spread across Marcus face.

"There's been a breakthrough!" he uttered happily.

The expression on Albert and William's faces fell into utter disbelief.

"What you have done here is outstanding work, my dear! I should never have doubted you!"

Audrey couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you, Dr. Marcus!"

"I cannot wait to tell the execs about what you have accomplished. You have certainly outdone yourself, my dear," he said.

"I appreciate the compliment, Sir," she said.

"No problem," he said. "Now if you please excuse me, I wish to relay this information to my superiors."

"Of course," she stated.

She spun on her heels and saw the men's mouths a gap in shock.

"Let's go, boys," she said grabbing the two by the arm and pulling them to the door.

Once out in the hallway, Audrey let go of the men and continued heading for the door.

Albert, however, decided to give William another hard punch on his arm.

"OW! What was that for now?!" the younger man yelled.

"That was for squealing on Audrey!" Albert growled.

He followed up with a punch to William's other arm.

"That is for suspecting me!" he stated.

"Hey, you did it to!" William argued.

"So?!"

Audrey halted and exhaled deeply.

"Hey, that's enough, guys!" Audrey argued.

The two teens averted their gaze and immediately became annoyed.

"Hey, what's with the sour faces?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea all the hell you put us through today?" Albert posed in a stern manner.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Argh!" Albert growled while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Aw, were you guys worried about me?" she asked sweetly.

She stepped towards the center of the two and wrapped her arms around their neck.

"I just love you guys so much," she said.

The two men exhaled and instantly melted in her arms. William smiled and put his arm around her waist.

Albert gazed irritably at him and smacked William's hand away from her.

William scowled at the older man and exhaled happily at the feeling of Audrey being so close.

In response to the younger man's perverted expression, Albert wrapped his arms around Audrey's waist and pulled her near him.

The younger teen glared angrily at Albert as he smirked victoriously and held his sibling closer.

* * *

Hehe, got you, didn't I?

I decided to take the moment when Marcus suspected someone of tampering with his experiments and put a twist on the scenario.

I hope you all had a good laugh with this. XD

Please review, but no flames.


	9. Chapter 9: Exploration Blunder

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews:

**Mistress Mary D, xDemonHunterx, moonbeam1987, SamuraiWriter, Padme4000, BrutalxMentality, Officer George, flight of the conchords, Chaos0283, Agent Krivins, Prisoncerksc2-303, KT324**

Yep, another random update for Saga I. It will stay to monthly updates for the time being

* * *

Chapter 9: Exploration Blunder

July 30, 1978

Four months later, the trio successfully passed Marcus' training program and were set on starting anew at the Spencer Mansion as Head Researchers of the T-virus Division. Though the Training Facility was shut down as a result of Marcus' human experimentation, he was confined to continue his diligent work on the T-virus from his office in the bowels of the church.

XXXXXX

After carrying his sister's heavy luggage up three flights of stairs, Albert dropped the suitcases down on the wooden floor of her dorm room and flomped down on the bed.

"What the hell…did you…pack in there?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

Audrey twirled around to scowl at her sibling.

"I am a woman. I have necessities."

He offered her an irritated look. "Do I even want to know?"

"Trust me, it's best you don't."

The door to Audrey's room suddenly burst open and in stepped William looking as cheerful as ever.

"Well, I'm just about settled in," he remarked with a grin.

"I haven't even gotten started," Albert uttered sarcastically. "Heaven forbid someone not carry their own luggage."

"Aw, Albert," Audrey teased. "You love doing these things for me. You're like my personal bag bitch."

William busted out laughing and then quickly covered his face to contain his laughter.

Albert glared darkly at William, yearning to smack that grin off his face.

"I hate you two," he said before stomping towards the door connecting hers and Albert's rooms.

"Oh, Albert, you're just so cute and cuddly when you're angry!" Audrey said trailing him to the doorway.

She and William popped their heads into Albert's room.

"You know you love us!" William added.

Without turning around, Albert raised his hand and offered them a one finger salute.

As a result, the two teens fell into a fit of hysterics.

XXXXXX

After the trio finished settling in their rooms, they currently sat at a table in the residence's lounge. Various conversations from the researchers drowned out the rock music blared on the radio. A heated game of pool was occurring up on the upper level of the lounge and some individuals were getting wasted at the bar.

"This sucks," Audrey complained while poking her vegetables with her fork. "There's nothing fun to do around this place."

"We are restricted from the labs until we receive medical clearance," Albert stated.

"Yeah, but none of us are sick though."

"That's not the point. It would be dangerous to drag any type of disease down the there."

"Well, we've got all weekend until we can start on our research," William stated. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh oh! I know!" Audrey remarked cheerfully. "Let's go explore!"

"Audrey, we're here to work, not to go on some scavenger hunt," Albert said slightly annoyed.

"Aw, come on, Al," she pouted. "We should really get to know this place better if it's going to be our home. There could be some creepy mazes and traps looming about."

Her brother raised a brow. "So we should purposely go looking for them?"

A huge smirk spread across Audrey's lips. "Yes."

"You like to live dangerously, don't you?" William chuckled.

"But of course!" she uttered gleefully. "Life would be boring without it!"

Albert exhaled and shook his head. "Audrey, you really need to start acting your age."

"When I turn twenty-one, I'll act more like an adult. In the meantime, I wish to enjoy my youth."

She proceeded to grab William's arm and tugged him out of his chair.

"Come on, Will," Audrey stated. "Let's leave Mr. Grumpy Pants here while we go have some fun."

Albert exhaled and pursued them as they headed for the door.

"Knowing Audrey, she'll end up breaking something expensive."

XXXXXX

After trailing through the atrium, the trio finally arrived at the mansion. They entered the house through the heavy black iron door and found themselves in a small hallway with four doors.

"This must be Spencer's office," William pointed out.

The twins flinched at the sound of the man's name.

_That man has an office __stationed here? Oh god..._ Audrey thought while gazing at the golden lion head knocker on the dark cherry door.

_Bastard...He had better not show his face_, Albert's mind raced with anger.

The young male teen shrugged and gazed at the twins.

"From what I hear, he hasn't been at this place in nearly ten years," William stated.

Having seen enough of the man's study door, Audrey quickly headed for the door nearest to it.

"Come on, guys," she said while hastily exiting through the door.

Albert followed silently in pursuit, knowing full well that Audrey had been uncomfortable upon mentioning that man's name.

The trio found themselves in a new hallway with a staircase to the second floor. Several pictures were hung along the wall next to the staircase and an extravagant chandelier illuminated the room.

Audrey led the group as they ventured up the stairs to the second floor. Dark burgundy carpet rested beneath their feet and the walls were splashed in dark beige paint. Large morbid paints adorned the walls.

"Hm, let's try down here first," Audrey said pointing to the left.

William grabbed the small map of the mansion grounds from his pocket and unfolded it.

"It's just a study at the end of the hall room," William explained. "And the room near us belongs to Martin Crackhorn and Jon Toleman."

"Aw, that's boring," the young woman sighed. "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Well…The map shows a door in the northern section of the study, but it doesn't connect anywhere."

"Maybe it leads back outside," Albert remarked.

"Perhaps. Let's go see," Audrey said before venturing off down the hall.

XXXXXX

The trio entered the study. A ceiling-to-floor brick fireplace sat on the eastern portion of the room. Intricate furniture rested upon a dark oriental carpet and wooden flooring.

Audrey ventured over to the door in the southern part of the room. When she tried the handle, she discovered it was locked.

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she pulled out a lock pick from her jean pocket. She knelt down by the door and began to dig around inside the lock.

"Audrey, if the door is locked, that is usually a sign that we're not supposed to go in there," Albert remarked irritably.

Audrey gave him an annoyed 'shush' wave with her hand.

"Oh please, I go where I want," she replied.

She growled petulantly, realizing that her lockpick wouldn't be able to unlock the mechanism.

"Oh well, I guess we can't go in," Albert remarked with false disappointment.

"Not necessarily," William stated.

When the twins gazed at the younger teen, he held up a golden key.

"I received a skeleton key along with the maps," he stated with a proud smirk.

Albert's face fell into an annoyed grimace while Audrey snatched the key from William's hand.

"Well, why the hell didn't you say you had that in the first place?" she wondered.

"Because I like watching you get angry," William joked.

Audrey offered him a smirk and proceeded to unlock the door.

"Let's go, boys," she stated while entering into the room.

XXXXXX

In the next room, the walls were splashed in white paint and the flooring an intricate black, white and blue tile. More gruesome paintings adorned the walls and two marble statues of women drawing water were in the inner most sanctions of the room. Though oddly, one of the statues was out of place and put in the center of the room.

"That's weird," Audrey remarked, "Why would that statue be here instead of against the wall like the other one?"

William shrugged. "What's even stranger is that this room isn't even on the map."

"It could be an old blueprint," Albert stated.

"Maybe," the younger teen said.

As Audrey ventured into the room, a loud grinding noise suddenly echoed in the small room.

"W-What is that?!" William shrieked.

Albert darted his head to and fro, witnessing the north and south walls closing quickly in on his sibling.

"Audrey, get back here!" he yelled to her.

The young teen quickly rushed for her brother as the walls came to a sudden halt.

"Well, I think we know why that statue is in the middle of the room," Albert stated as Audrey stood at his left side.

The statue had halted the walls from completely pressing together.

"I think we should get out of here," William suggested. "There's no need to mess with this."

"I disagree," Audrey argued. "Why would they put this here in the first place? It seems Spencer must be hiding something."

"There's nothing in this room though, Aud," Albert replied.

"Well, maybe if we put the statue back in place, we could open a secret door or something."

"I don't know…"

"Fine, if you guys are going to be babies, then I'll just go push it myself."

"Hey, guys, there's a button over," William stated as he stood in the northern part of the alcove.

Albert walked over beside him and glanced across the room. On the western portion of the wall, there was a huge red button where the wall had once covered it.

"I'll go press it," Albert said.

The sunglasses wearing teen hustled over to the wall and pressed the switch. The instant he did, the walls began to move back into place.

Albert quickly returned to William's side and watched Audrey push the stone statue with all her might. The stone scrapped along the sleek tile flooring until she managed to place it back into its designated spot.

The moment that occurred, the walls moved back into place and a section of the eastern wall lifted to reveal a hidden room.

Audrey turned and smirked at the two male teens.

"See what I mean, boys!" she uttered. "Secret passage!"

She stepped into the small alcove and noticed there was a hole ripped through the tile. After kneeling down to peer in the darkness, the stench of dampness and mold lingered below with vines sticking to the soot-covered wall by her feet.

"William, is this area on the map?" Audrey asked as the two teens joined her.

William glanced down at the map and shook his head. "No, it's not. I wonder what it's doing here."

"Well let's find out," she stated while slipping her legs into the hole.

"You're what?!" Albert growled.

"Aw, come on, Al," his sibling argued. "I want to see what's down there."

Albert's jaw tensed. "All right, but be careful."

"Aw, are you worried about me, Al?"

"No, just trying to prevent the berating I'll receive if you break something."

Audrey smacked him on the leg and then proceeded to climb down into the hole.

She let go of the ledge and fell down longer than she had expected. When she glanced back up, the young teen noticed she had descended about eight feet.

"Audrey, are you all right down there?" William asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered, her voice echoing a bit.

She turned and gazed at her surroundings. The small area was about eight feet high and covered with soot and overgrown vines. Strangely though, a grave marker was placed at the end of the passage.

"Hey guys, there's a grave down here!" she stated.

"A grave?" Albert remarked questionably.

"What does it say?" William asked.

Audrey stepped over to it, knelt down on the damp earth and wiped away some of the filth covering the tombstone.

"George Trevor," she uttered aloud.

She glanced down and saw a strange red book resting on the ground near it.

"Last Book of Doom Volume One. Eagle of South, Wolf of North....Hm, strange," she said aloud.

When she opened the book to find a gold medallion with an eagle carved into.

_I wonder what this is for__. Maybe this Trevor person wanted it buried with him_, she thought. _Yet, such an odd place for a grave. It should've been moved when they built this house._

She closed the book and sat it back down on the damp ground.

"Audrey, are you okay?" Albert inquired.

"Yeah, I'm good."

She examined the grave and noticed a red button beneath the man's name.

_Oh, what could this do?_

To once again satisfy her urges, she pressed it. Suddenly a soft grinding noise emitted from the grave. The stone jerked slightly and slid away revealing a ladder leading down into a dismal corridor.

"Audrey, what was that noise?!" Albert demanded.

"I found a secret passage! Come down here with me! I want to see where it goes!"

"No, that is not a good idea, Audrey!" her brother protested.

"Fine! Then just stay up there! I'm going to check it out!"

She got to her feet and began to descend the ladder, her black converses tapping softly on the metal landings while she disappeared from view.

"Audrey?" William called out.

"Aud! Hey!" Albert growled.

The older teen groaned in annoyance and proceeded to climb down.

"Hey, where are you going?" William asked nervously.

"After spending this past year with her, haven't you noticed Audrey is prone to finding trouble?" Albert remarked.

"You make a valid point. But what if you can't get out?"

"We will be fine."

"Should I stay here until you get me?"

"Hmm, it appears we are only going down one level, so perhaps we may end up in the kitchen. So just meet us there. If you don't see us in ten minutes then inform someone of the situation."

"Well, here, you guys better take the map in case you run into trouble down there."

Albert retrieved the map from William and hopped down into the damp passage. When he saw the older man disappear from sight, William turned away and immediately scowled.

"Wait! Where the hell is the kitchen?!" the young man growled. "Dammit! I should've kept it!"

XXXXXX

After descending the ladder, Albert slowly crept down the eerie corridor. He heard Audrey's tennis shoes tapping softly off the concrete flooring a few paces ahead.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Audrey stated, her voice echoing.

"Based on the map, this appears to be a pantry of sorts," Albert remarked. "The electricity to the elevator is also in this area."

Audrey arrived at a huge metal door and unlocked it. After giving it a hard shove, the two teens found themselves in the downstairs kitchen.

A couple of chefs and waiters present gazed at the twins in utter confusion.

Audrey quickly grabbed hold of her sibling's arm and dragged him towards the door, knowing full well that they weren't welcome in the room.

They headed up the stairs and into the next hallway.

"So where are we now, Albert?" Audrey asked as she and Albert passed by an elevator shaft.

"We are on the main floor just down the hall from the dining room," he answered before shoving the map into his back pocket.

"Albert, I think we literally just went under the entire mansion," Audrey stated. "That room was on the eastern portion of the house and the kitchen is on the west."

"Hm, you're right. William probably isn't aware of that."

"Should we wait for him then?"

"No, let's just continue without him. He'll catch up eventually."

She chuckled. "You're so mean sometimes, Al."

"Of course," he said with a smirk. "It would be uncharacteristic of me not to."

The two shared a laugh while heading into the dining room area.

XXXXXX

"Where the heck is the freaking kitchen?" William growled as he walked around the second floor of the mansion.

He arrived in a dark U-shaped hallway. The same dark burgundy carpeting ran along the floor and highly detailed beige wallpaper adorned the walls. The doors were a dark cherry with the acceptation of one where it was a heavy blue-colored iron door.

Fulfilling his curious mind, the man used his skeleton key to unlock the door. He stepped inside to find a room of an armory of sorts. Silver suits of medieval armor aligned the walls of the concrete room with a strange pedestal placed in the very center. Four paintings of suited knights hung from the northern wall of the room, each matching the bust portions of the armor closest to them.

"Hm, I wonder why they would have these here."

He walked up to the pedestal and read the inscription.

"Woe to those who disturb my sleep," he read aloud. "That's strange. Wonder what it means."

He saw a red button placed in the center of the pedestal.

"I really shouldn't, but it can't possibly do any harm, right?"

Without hesitation, he pressed the button.

After a few seconds, a soft chink emitted from the iron door.

"What the-?!" William exclaimed while running over to it.

He tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge an inch.

"Shit!" he cried out.

He banged feverishly on the door.

"Someone! Anyone! Please let me out!" he cried out.

A soft hissing sound suddenly pierced the air, drawing William's attention back towards the room. A green haze began to spew from grates in the floor.

"Oh god…" he whispered in horror. "What have I done?"

XXXXXX

After venturing through the dining room, the Wesker twins began making their way up the grand staircase in the enormous main hall.

The walls were splashed in dark grey paint and the floor shimmered with sleek beige tile. Golden floor candelabras, expensive artwork and pottery adorned the various sanctions of the room.

A grand staircase sat in the center and branched off on the left and right to reach the upper floor catwalk.

"I hope we run into him soon," Audrey remarked.

They reached the top of the stairs and entered into the first door on their left. According to the map it was U-shaped with only a total of five doors, one of which lead to the hallway they had previously visited with the wall trap.

As Audrey and Albert continued on, they suddenly heard loud banging from down the hall.

"What in the world is that?" Audrey remarked.

They quickened their pace and discovered the noise was coming from a set of double blue iron doors.

"HELP ME!!" a familiar male voice screamed from within the room.

"Oh my god! That's William!" Audrey cried.

She and Albert rushed over and tried to open the door, but found it sealed shut.

"William, can you hear me?!" Audrey called out to him.

"Oh, Audrey! Thank god! The door's locked and some strange gas is filling the room!" his muffled voice replied.

"Do you have the skeleton key on you?!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Quickly, slide it under the door!" Audrey shrieked.

Coughing on the horrible gas, William dug frantically into his pocket and shoved the key under the door.

"Here!"

Albert snatched it up the key and dug it frantically into the key hole.

"Hurry, Al!" Audrey chanted hastily.

"I'm trying!" he growled in response.

Albert quickly freed the mechanism and yanked the doors open. The second he did, the gas leaked out into the hallway, causing both Audrey and Albert to lurch back in disgust.

"Oh god, what is that?!" Audrey remarked.

Albert saw William knelt down, wheezing heavily on the dark haze.

"William!" he called out.

He grabbed hold of his friend's arm and pulled the younger man out of the room. Once they had escaped, both men collapsed to the floor breathing heavily from the adrenaline. Audrey quickly slammed the doors closed, trapping the mysterious haze into the room.

As the teens eased their breathing, they all gazed at each other silently until Albert piped up.

"Well, I believe that is enough exploration for one day," the older teen remarked.

Audrey and William both nodded in approval.

XXXXXX

After their crazed exploration, the trio decided to spend the rest of their day hanging around in the lounge. Currently, Albert and William were engaged in a game of darts while Audrey was playing with the nearby pinball machine.

"Ha! Ten points ahead of you, Wesker!" William stated arrogantly.

Albert smirked. "We shall see about that."

He stepped up to the line and began toss the black darts at the board.

"Argh! Dammit!" Audrey growled as the silver ball rolled between the two paddles.

"Aud, give it up," Albert stated. "You never were particularly good with games."

Audrey glowered at her sibling. "Oh, and I suppose you are, oh great one?"

The blonde male smirked. "But of course. I'm great at everything I do."

"I guess that would include singing in the shower!" she teased.

William's eyes widened. "You sing in the shower?"

Albert offered his sibling an evil glare.

"Yeah, and he doesn't even take his sunglasses off!" Audrey added with a smile.

Both she and William began to laugh hysterically, while Albert turned a shade of red.

"Why must I be tormented so?" the elder teen groaned.

Through their laughter, the lounge's bartender ventured over to the trio with a tray of alcoholic beverages in hand.

"As our new head researchers, I'm offering you kids one beer each," the bartender stated. "Don't get greedy now because I don't particularly like serving minors."

"Beer, huh?" William said accepting a glass. "I've never tried one of these before."

"Geez, William, what the hell did you do when you were in college?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing really. Why? Did you two actually go to frat parties?"

"Just one time," Albert answered. "Audrey got really drunk and made a fool of herself."

Audrey hastily punched her brother on the arm.

"Shut up, Al!" she hissed angrily.

"Hey, it's the truth. You cannot handle your beer."

"Not true. I'm older and wiser now."

"This was last year, Aud."

She punched him harder on the arm resulting William giggling even more.

"All right, let's toast to something," the younger teen said, changing the subject.

"I agree," Albert stated.

"To us," Audrey replied.

"And our future," William added.

The three pressed their glasses, emitting a loud chink.

* * *

It's never a dull moment in the lives of our troublesome trio. But that's only typical in my RE world, hehe.

I don't know if they kept the poison trap in for Remake. I never tested it because I was always trying to stay alive, lol. Even if they didn't keep it, adding it was just a nice plot twist in there.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	10. Chapter 10: Inevitable Madness

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their outstanding reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

_**Mistress Mary D, Officer George, SamuraiWriter, moonbeam1987, Padme4000, Stardust4, Prisonerksc2-303, BrutalxMentality, Chaos0283, KT324, Hazen S. Redfield, CarrieChaos**_

Again, I must apologize for a monthly update. I have many things distracting me at the moment such as work, gaming, and life in general. However I do not want to rush the chapters because I feel you all deserve a satisfactory piece of work rather than something rushed. Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 10: Inevitable Madness 

After a rather uneventful weekend, the trio was well prepared to bring their tour into the labs. Dressed in their usual formal wear and crisp white lab coats, all three were escorted to the lab's main entrance by a subordinate researcher.

They entered a heavy reinforced metal door and into a long hallway with metallic grey walls and sleek tile flooring. Several branching hallways connected to the main corridor, each housing libraries, conference rooms and private offices.

"Follow me please," the male researcher stated in a monotone voice. "Dr. Crackhorn is eagerly awaiting your arrivals."

In silence, all three pursued the man, but continued to peek at their surroundings. The walls were a metallic grey with sleek white tile flooring and bright over head florescent lighting. Several corridors branched off from the main hall, each housing offices and conference rooms. The only distinctive feature of the floor was the huge metal sliding doors to the large library and archive room.

After venturing down the long corridor, the group took a left to find the words Martin Crackhorn etched into the nameplate on the metal door.

The young researcher knocked at the man's door a couple of times. They heard shoes pad softly off the carpeted flooring while someone approached the door. Within seconds, a tall Caucasian man with short black hair and dark brown eyes emerged from the office. He wore beige pants, brown shoes, and white dress shirt with a loosened red tie all under a worn white lab coat.

He stared at the three teens, his dark hues offering a sense of annoyance and slight envy.

"Well, you must be the recruits who passed Dr. Marcus' program," he stated in a passive drawl. "I am Dr. Martin Crackhorn, co-director of research and funding. Whatever you need done, please inform me and I will have it taken care of."

He spun on his heels and marched off down the hall.

"Please follow me," he remarked. "As you might have already read in your manuals, there are four divisions to the laboratory. At this moment, only the Human and Information sectors are up and running. The Aquatic and Mammal Divisions is still waiting approval from the Umbrella Heads."

They brushed past several scientists and technicians mingling in the office, conference halls and database room. Once they had arrived about midway down the hall, Martin called for the elevator.

"We are currently on ground level which includes all offices, conference halls and database. You three will need to be given personal ID tags in order to access the library. Any and all research journals and experiment results must be signed out first before it can leave the database," Martin continued explaining. "For future reference, the Aquatic subjects will be located in a huge aquarium beneath the residence. It could be accessed via the doors on sublevel one of the main laboratory or through a hidden ladder in room 003 of the residence."

The lift arrived at their destination, where all four boarded and headed down to the third sublevel.

"Human, and eventually mammals, experiments are housed here in the main facility with humans being on Sublevel One and animals on Sublevel Two," he added.

When the doors opened, the area was similar in design to the ground floor, except the rooms consisted of laboratories and reinforced observation cells for every human subject.

"This way," the scientist stated.

The three teens followed the man down the long stretch of all and peeked inside each of the Plexiglas windows. They saw several male and female scientists diligently working with tissue samples and vials of T-virus.

"Since being just mere trainees, you three do not know that we have been using human subjects for the past six months."

"What's the point if the virus just ends up killing the host?" Audrey inquired.

"Umbrella wishes to create bio-organic weapons for warfare purposes and truly believes that the T-virus will eventually work once it has found a compatible host."

"I see…What about animals?" she asked.

"The leeches have proven to be quite lethal but unreliable. We must use a more controllable animal, such as a dog, in order for it to be deemed useful."

Each cell door was made from reinforced metal and marked with distinctive numbers. They could hear a mixture of the subjects screaming, weeping and clawing desperately at the concrete walls.

As they came to the end of the hall, the group entered a door and went up a flight of stairs to a control room overlooking a four-walled, windowless concrete room. Dried blood and patches of filth adorned the white walls. A small dirty cot rested in the western corner of the room with a feces encrusted toilet placed next to it.

"Here is the room housing our most prized experiment," Martin Crackhorn stated.

The trio peered down past the two-way glass and saw someone hunched in the corner of the room.

"Is that a person?" Audrey stated.

"The woman," as she was dubbed by the scientists, was seated on the floor rocking eerily to and fro. Puss-filled liaisons and dried blood coated her pasty grayish flesh. Her long dark hair hung in patches of frizz over her misshapen body mass.

When the woman turned around, the trio immediately cringed at her face. Her head was concealed beneath heaps of rotten and bloody flesh. One of her brown hues could be seen peaking through from beneath the hideous display.

"Miss Brown," Martin stated.

Angelica Brown, a twenty year old medical assistant, was standing next to the control panel when the man called her name.

"Y-Yes, Sir?" she stuttered.

"I want you to get her vitals," he ordered.

The young researcher's face instantly paled to a ghostly white.

"B-But, Mr. Crackhorn, you know she-," she argued weakly.

Martin quickly cut her off and hissed, "Yes, I am well aware of what she can do! Now get in there!"

Angelica felt a lump form in her throat as she headed for the stairs.

"Allow me to show you what our subject is capable of," Martin proclaimed with a vile smirk.

After Angelica was sealed inside the room, she ventured cautiously towards the creature in the corner. With a sedative in hand, the female subject inched closer and closer until the monster gazed up at her.

The young woman's eyes widened in fear and halted her step. The creature rose slowly to her feet and began to stalk towards the researcher. Brown unleashed a horrified yelp and immediately darted for the metal door.

"NO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!!" she screamed while pounding on the door.

In an instant, the female creature dashed at Angelica and dug its clawed hands into her upper back. Blood spewed from the vicious lacerations as the scientist crumbled to the concrete flooring.

"NO! P-PLEASE!" Brown yelped in horror.

The monstrous woman pounced on top of her and pinned the scientist's hands down with little effort. She extended a hand and dug her long fingers into the flesh around the woman's face. Angelica unleashed a blood curdling wail as the creature began to slowly pull the pale white skin away from her body.

With one swift pull, the skin detached from the researcher's face. Muscles detached and the nerves severed with a distinctive snap and squelching noise. Blood gushed from the Angelica's torn flesh and splattered all over the inhuman creature.

William gasped and turned his head away in disgust.

Audrey instantly jumped in her brother's arms and buried her face into his chest. She wrung her fingers in the collar of his lab coat and pressed her quaking form against his body.

"God…That's horrible…" she whispered to him.

Albert held his emotionless composure and watched as the creature crawled over to the furthest corner of the room. She placed the freshly torn face on her misshapen head and went back to rocking back and forth aimlessly.

Albert gently rested a comforting hand on his sister's back.

"Do not worry," he whispered to her. "I will never let you in that room."

Martin turned and gazed at the trio.

"As you can see, we do not allow female researchers in that room," he explained. "Unless, of course, they are useless fodder like Brown was."

He spun on his heels and headed straight for the door.

"Come now, let us get you acquainted with the injection process," he stated.

The trio pursued the man towards the staircase. Audrey never once let go of her sibling and William continued to look absolutely disgusted. Holding his calm demeanor, Albert kept a hand on his sibling's back and ventured down the stairs.

XXXXXX

William observed two heavily muscled male staff members drag a pale Caucasian man with several small sores around his mouth and cheeks. The instant he was placed in the metal examination chair, the man was strapped down with thick leather restraints.

The young man read the paperwork on the subject, discovering he was a thirty year old cocaine addict from New York City. He had once been a defense lawyer, but became too enticed by a client's offer of drugs. He was eventually disbarred and sent to live in a halfway house. After living there only two weeks, Umbrella decided to take the man off the law enforcement's hands in exchange for a lump sum of money.

"W-Where am I?!" the man shrieked. "What is this place?!"

"Doctor, we are ready to administer the virus," a female scientist stated. "Shall we proceed?"

William stared at the man, observing the paranoia present in his brown hues and how his body thrashed violently in the chair.

_Nothing but a lowly drug addict…He'd wind up dead within in time anyhow…_

The young man placed the document down on the table and gazed at the woman.

"Yes, inject him," he answered.

The man saw the scientist approaching with the syringe and became frantic.

"N-No! Get away from me!" he screamed.

He thrashed more hastily in his chair, but it was all for naught. The woman seized his left forearm and jabbed the needle into his IV feed.

The man unleashed a horrible wail as the virus began to course through his veins.

"What happens now?" William posed.

The female scientist gazed at him, completely unfazed at sealing the man's fate.

"We take him back to his cell and wait to see if he succumbs to the virus," she answered.

"I see…" William stated. "Is there anything else that I am required to do?"

"Not at the moment here in the lab. I am sure though that Mr. Crackhorn will have some paperwork for you."

William gave a silent nod and headed for the door.

_Why do I have a feeling that's all we're going to do? If that's the case, then why the hell did they bring us here if we aren't allowed to take a more hands on approach?_

XXXXXX

Audrey lowered her subject's paperwork and glared darkly at the woman bound in the chair.

According to the detailed documents, the woman had brutally murdered her husband and his lover when she discovered the two having intercourse in their bedroom. She had been sentenced to two accounts of first-degree murder after the jury had found out she had been plotting to kill her husband and the woman whom he was having an affair with. Like with most of their subjects, Umbrella offered to put her in a "recuperating" program in exchange for money.

The brunette-haired woman gazed feverishly at Audrey and her male assistant.

"Please, I'm begging you! Don't hurt me!" she pleaded in desperation.

Audrey took a step closer to the woman.

"Based on your rap sheet, you murdered two people in cold blood," she proclaimed. "Don't you think this is a fitting end in response to your crime?"

The woman's face paled and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"N-No! I don't want…!" she wept.

Audrey's face hardened into a callous expression.

"Tell someone that gives a fuck," Audrey muttered coldly.

She nodded at her assistant, who in turn approached the woman to inject her.

"NO! STAY AWAY!!" she screamed in horror.

Audrey stared at the woman, watching her squirm about trying to desperately escape. The assistant viciously grabbed hold of her right arm and injected the T-virus into the IV. When the woman saw the contents enter her blood stream, she ceased fighting and merely sobbed like a frightened child.

The blonde teen ignored the woman's plight and motioned to her assistant to have her taken back to her cell. She spun on her heels and headed for the door, never once looking back at the suffering woman.

_You murdered people in envy and deserve to suffer for your crimes. I have killed for my own and Albert's survival. I need no preaching about what's right and wrong in this situation. The only philosophy I believe in is living for me and my brother. _

XXXXXX

Albert observed his subject through an emotionless façade. The frantic Hispanic man mirrored in the young teen's shades, trying to desperately escape his bonds.

"Where am I?! Why am I here?!" he demanded in a shrill voice.

Albert ignored the man's pleas and read over the subject's documentation. The man was in his late twenties and a former drug trafficker in Los Angeles, California. He had been finally arrested by the police after a drug bust which resulted in the demise of twenty of his own men and thirty police officers. Umbrella offered to take him into their custody, especially after the chief of police discovered he would meet a painful demise.

The young teen's assistant tapped him gently on the shoulder, drawing Albert out of his train of thought.

"Sir, we are ready for injection," the man stated.

"Very well, but I wish to do it personally," Albert said.

The older man raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Sir, are you sure? You're not required to handle the virus in this manner."

"It is all right."

"Very well," the man stated while holding out a metal tray.

Albert retrieved the syringe from the tray and proceeded over to the subject.

The former drug trafficker gazed at the young teen, his dark brown hues glistening with pure fright.

"P-Please! D-D-Don't hurt m-m!" he pleaded.

Albert made no reaction to the man's begging and injected the T-virus into the man's vein. The man whimpered in agony as the vile substance coursed through his veins. Albert pulled the needle from the man's IV, placed the used object back onto the tray and proceeded to jot down his confirmation on the man's report.

"It will only be a matter of days until we find out whether or not his is a compatible subject," the assistant stated.

"Excellent," Albert said with a slight smirk. "I'm eager to see how he adapts."

XXXXXX

After finishing with their experiments, the trio retreated back to Audrey's dorm room until they would be summoned back to the lab. Audrey lay beside William as he flipped aimlessly through the TV, searching for something meaningful to watch. Albert was seated in the desk chair reading over some reports on the T-virus and the various effects on people.

"Ugh, this is so damn boring," Audrey groaned while flomping her head back on her pillow. "I thought we were actually going to do something with the subjects rather than just stand there for consenting."

"I thought that was strange too," William remarked.

"Do not worry. We won't be kept out of the loop," Albert said, not lifting his head from his reports. "With us in charge, there are going to be some serious changes around here."

A huge enticed smile spread across Audrey's lovely features as she moved to a sitting position.

"Oh? Do tell!" she said intrigued.

William even turned away from the television and listened in as Albert peered up at the two.

"That fool Martin Crackhorn believes that we're supposed to report everything back to him," Albert declared. "I know he's nothing more than a watchdog for the executives, so I think we should ensure that he only gets the most basic information."

"I agree. We don't need him meddling in our affairs," William said.

"So what other things can we look forward to?" Audrey asked. "I do hope it includes having a hands-on approach with the T-virus."

A smirk spread across Albert's handsome face.

"You got that right, Aud," he stated.

"Oooh! I'm liking this more and more!" she cheered. "Perhaps now we can utilize an idea I conjured up with dealing with the subjects."

"What would that be?" William inquired.

"Well, did you ever think that the reason the T-virus doesn't work is because of the subject types we use?"

"Oh I see," the younger teen said. "You think that their mental health might be a contributing factor."

Audrey nodded. "Exactly, the more violent the individual, the more the T-virus does not seem to bond well with the subject. So what if we did not use these particular types of people, but instead experimented with normal citizens?"

"That would work, but people would get suspicious if those individuals disappeared," her sibling remarked. "That's probably the reason why we use criminals. No one would care about them."

"Hm, you make a point," the female teen said. "But still it would be interesting to try."

"Yeah, I think we should run the idea by the committee tomorrow," William replied.

"Agreed," Albert uttered with a nod.

William laid down on his left side and sighed deeply.

"So what do you two think of that woman?" he posed.

Audrey shook her head in disgust. "I just wonder what in the world the T-virus did to her. I didn't see any other subjects have that kind of reaction like her."

"I read her file and discovered out they've used her as a guinea pig for all the viruses," William said. "Also, based on today's events, it appears the rumors of her attacking women are true after all."

Albert's face hardened as he gazed at Audrey. "Regardless of the fact, I will never allow you near that room, Audrey. Anyone that tries will get a severe beating."

Audrey smiled at the comment and slid off her bed. She walked over behind her brother and put her arms around his neck.

"Aw, Albert…I love how you always look out for me," she cooed while gently nudging her cheek up against his own.

Albert's face flushed a bit red at the comment.

"You're such a protective brother, Wesker," William said with a huge smirk plastered across his face. "Now I see why you're so cute and cuddly."

When Albert heard this, he lowered his shades to glare darkly at the younger man.

"William, sometimes, I just really hate you," he growled.

The teen chuckled in response to Al's attitude.

"What are friends for, huh?" William remarked, still laughing.

Albert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Audrey merely smiled and hugged her brother tighter.

XXXXXX

Martin Crackhorn paced nervously in his office, awaiting the inevitable call from the Umbrella Heads. The sound of his phone suddenly pierced the air causing the man to frantically scramble for his phone.

"H-Hello?!" he stuttered.

"So how did they fair?" a deep slightly English accented voice posed.

"The twins showed no remorse when dealing with the subjects. In fact, Albert insisted on injecting the T-virus personally," Martin stated

"Excellent," Ozwell Spencer chuckled darkly. "They're showing progress."

"What do you want me to do, Sir?" the scientist inquired.

"Continue observing them. I am interested in seeing what those two, as well as William, will accomplish with the T-virus."

"Sir, do you honestly think they'll get very far?"

"I am unsure at the moment, but the twins are certainly very smart children," Spencer said, his voice oozing with a hint of mania. "What a pity their parents can't see how successful they've become."

"I don't know, Sir…There's something quite evil I sense in them."

"Good…You should be wary of them."

Martin felt a chill run down his spine at that comment.

Even he knows something is strange with those two, but he doesn't seem to care in the least. Why would he place them in such a high position if they exhibit such devious behavior?

"Mr. Crackhorn, you seem anxious," Spencer stated, picking up on Martin's shaky breathing.

"It's nothing, Sir," Martin answered hastily. "Is there anything else needed to be discussed?"

"No, just report back to me until the twins exhibit any strange or unacceptable behavior," the elderly man stated.

"I will, Sir. Good day to you."

Crackhorn didn't even bother to wait until Spencer said something and hung up the phone. Once he sat it back on the hook, the man exhaled and brushed a hand through his hair.

_I do not like this…Those ignorant children will run this company into the ground…_

He walked around behind his desk and flomped down into his seat. He leaned back and rubbed his temple from an impending headache.

_I will sit back and observe for the time being. But something must be done about those three without Spencer knowing…But how…?_

* * *

Yes, quite a conversational chapter, huh? I just wanted to establish the trio's first time in the lab. Though I hope no one is confused on the layout I made. I can always do a layout on my profile page or edit this chapter if anyone wishes for me to do that. It's not a problem.

Uh-oh! Seems Crackhorn is not a taken to our troublesome trio. They can never seem to catch a break, can they? Then again they don't seem to be helping the situation by always stirring up trouble, lol.

Now some of you might be wondering where this new layout for the laboratories came from. Think of it as though Umbrella downsized by the time 1996 rolled around so it looks like the layout in the game. I just did this new layout to makes things more sufficient and interesting.

Please R&R, but no flames.


	11. Chapter 11: Unwarranted Departure

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their wonderful reviews or added me to their alerts/favorites:

_**xDemonHunterx, KT324, Stardust4, SamuraiWriter, Prisonerksc2-303, moonbeam1987, Padme4000, BrutalxMentality, pooguy**_

Here's another monthly update. Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 11: Unwarranted Departure 

October 20, 1978

During the following three months, William, Albert and Audrey became much more accustomed to their new researching jobs. Though sadly, despite all of their genius minds combined, they still had not been able to find a human compatible enough to work with the T-virus. As a result, the Umbrella committee granted the trio a chance to work with dogs to build the foundation for animal testing.

However Martin Crackhorn was becoming quite irritated with the three young researchers. They were not reporting all their findings directly towards him, but instead keeping all of their documentation to themselves and the higher ups. Research assistants were reduced from handling the T-virus to documenting the subjects and filing simple paperwork. Only a select few along with the Audrey, Albert and William were allowed to work directly with the virus. Martin was not one of the chosen scientists to work with the team. Instead he was stuck on research and organizing the funding for their projects.

As a result of this, Martin felt the need to dismantle the trio with the assistance of someone from within Umbrella.

XXXXXXX

It was around five on a late Wednesday afternoon when Martin Crackhorn received the call while he was in his office.

_This had better be good! Don't these morons realize that I have more important things to do than go to some silly meeting?!_

The scientist reached for his phone and growled into it.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Mr. Crackhorn, I presume," a sultry feminine voice spoke.

Martin calmed his frustrated demeanor at the sound of that woman's voice.

"This is he," he answered.

"I heard you were having some trouble."

"Yes, the three head researchers have proven to be quite irritating. They have changed the production plans and withhold vital information to this company."

"Oh, we mustn't let that continue."

"Exactly."

"Tell you what, give me their names and I will be sure to come up with something."

"Excellent. They are Albert Wesker, Audrey Wesker and William Birkin."

"I understand. I should have something for you within a couple of days. Good day to you, Mr. Crackhorn."

With that said, there was a soft click as the woman hung up on the other line. Martin slowly placed his phone back on the hook and leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder what this woman could have planned for them. And furthermore, who was the person that recommended her to take over this job? I certainly do hope it was not Spencer."

XXXXXX

A soft chime of a telephone echoed within a lavish office. A soft light from a table lamp was the only means of illuminating the room offering a sense of serenity. A hand shot out from behind the black leather chair and retrieved the phone.

"Yes?" a deep slightly English accented male voice spoke.

"Calling in for the latest, Lord Spencer," a young woman purred on the other line.

"Ah, I've been expecting to hear from you for some time now. What do you have to report?"

"It appears Dr. Crackhorn does not enjoy the company of those children."

"Of course he doesn't. He knows that they are far more competent at the job than he will ever be."

"Yes, he gave me that impression the instant I spoke with him. What do you wish for me to do?"

The elderly man drummed the tips of his fingers on his oak desk, pondering on what to do.

"Hmm...Focus on William first and then destroy the bond between the siblings."

The woman chuckled darkly on the other line.

"I look forward to that, Mr. Spencer."

XXXXXX

October 22, 1978

Nearly two days had passed but the woman had not yet fulfilled her promised services. This left Martin Crackhorn feeling immensely irate that he had had just wasted his time.

"That person must've been pricking me off! Nothing has happened to those three morons!"

It was mid afternoon as he grumbled all the way back to his office. When he got there, he barged in and became startled when he saw someone waiting for him. He had been seated but got to his feet when he saw Martin enter the room.

The stranger was a tall pale skinned man dressed in an expensive black Armani suit, red tie and black dress shoes seated in a chair across from his desk. He had short sandy blonde hair combed away from his face revealing his bright blue eyes. Based on the wrinkles around his face, he appeared to be in his mid-forties, but was actually only in his late thirties.

"Can I help you?" the older man inquired, calming his demeanor.

A dark smirk spread across the man's face.

"Yes, I'm looking for my son," he stated.

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"I am Vincent Birkin…William's father," he proclaimed.

XXXXXX

In the kennel, Audrey and Albert stood near the two way glass to observe the canines reacting to the latest injections of the T-virus. So far each subject had fallen victim to the virus. The animal's flesh and skin would rot away until their sinew and bones were visible. Their eyes would change to a cloudy white and their behavior had become more aggressive and unpredictable.

On the opposite side of the hall, William suddenly sneezed loudly, nearly dropping all his observation notes to the sleek tile flooring.

"Geez, William," Audrey said with a chuckle.

"I think I might be coming down with something…" he muttered while wiping his nose.

"Ugh, then stay away from me," Albert growled. "I have many bad memories suffering from the flu."

"Somehow I can't see you sick, Wesker," William stated.

"Oh trust me, Will," Audrey said. "He acts like a little baby when he's ill. I had to wait on him hand and foot like his personal maid."

"That is not true," Albert growled in protest.

Audrey laughed mischievously at his frustration.

The door to the hallway suddenly creaked open. Two individuals stepped inside, one of which was Martin Crackhorn and the other whom the twins did not know.

When William turned around and set his gaze upon the stranger, his face instantly paled to a ghostly white. His jaw became agape in utter disbelief and his blue hues flared with horror.

_No….He…H-He's found me! _His mind screamed.

Audrey and Albert both noticed the sudden change in their friend's demeanor and became concerned.

"William, are you okay?" Audrey wondered putting a hand on his shoulder, which she found to be trembling.

"No…I d-don't want to see him again," he whimpered while backing away.

Vincent set his cold gaze upon his son and smiled darkly.

"Hello, my son," he said in a deep haunting voice.

Both Audrey and Albert gazed at the man in shock.

_My god! How did his father find him?! _Audrey thought.

_I thought William cut ties from him, _Albert wondered.

"F-Father?!" the young teen squeaked in a high pitched voice.

The tall man stepped over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. William immediately lowered his gaze, not wanting to look in the man's icy blue hues. The hand resting upon his thin frame was incredibly cold, causing goosebumps to form.

"It's so wonderful to see you, William," the man stated in a cool drawl.

"What are you d-doing here?" the younger man questioned softly.

"I've come to visit my son. Is that such a crime?"

"No, I mean, how did you manage to get to this place? We're not allowed visitors."

"Oh, you must not be aware," the man said pulling his hand away. "You see, I have made a deal with Umbrella that allows me to walk these halls with no questions asked."

_So another words, I'm subjected to his torture once again._

"Also, I have taken the liberty to monitor all your income."

_Great, I'm broke_, the teen thought irritably.

"You will only be allowed to draw a limited amount whenever you please. After all, I wouldn't want you splurging it all."

_Bastard, he's probably using it as his booze fund._

"I mean, you have to contribute something to this company."

"How much are you giving them?" William posed through clenched teeth.

"About ninety percent. That leaves you the remaining ten for your own leisure."

The older man turned and gazed at the Wesker siblings. The man's pleasant nature was exchanged for a disgusted sneer.

"Oh…These must be the friends I've heard so much about," he said in a passive drawl.

Audrey glared hatefully at the man, but Albert held his composure. Though on the inside, Albert was not too keen on the man staring at him so disdainfully.

"You really should be involving yourself with a more dignified crowd, William. Not these petty children."

Audrey blood began to boil and threatened to burst until Albert gently put a hand on her back. She turned and gazed at him questionably. He silently shook his head which she immediately exhaled at and calmed her demeanor.

"Come, my son," Vincent stated. "We have much to talk about."

William's father put a hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him down the hallway. The young teen gazed over his shoulder at the twins, yearning for them to rescue him from his horrible parent.

When the twins made no movement, William's heart sunk while he and Vincent exited the room.

XXXXXX

After finishing up their shift in the kennel, Audrey and Albert retreated to their dorm rooms.

Albert was calm as ever. Audrey, however, was still seething with frustration at William's father. She currently paced to and fro beside her brother's bed while he was reading his magazine.

"Did you see that asshole looking at us like that?" she growled. "The nerve….I ought to smack that smarmy look right off his face!"

Albert exhaled deeply.

"Calm down, Aud. There isn't much we can do at the moment. He won't be around all the time."

"I find that hard to believe, Albert. He seems to be the authoritative type. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up staying here to torment Will."

There was a slight knock at Albert's door before one of their fellow researchers stuck his head into the room.

"I was just told to inform you two that Mr. Vincent Birkin requires your presence at dinner tonight. You are to be there at seven pm sharp and dressed formally."

After that was said, the man exited and closed the door behind him.

"What could he be up to?" Audrey wondered aloud.

"Hm, I am not sure. I just have a feeling though that tonight will not be pleasant."

XXXXXX

In the grand dining hall, two male Umbrella executives were visiting in from the New York branch. William didn't know their names nor cared to either. He currently sat to the left of his father, staring blankly down at his plate of untouched food. His chin was tilted down and his shoulders were slumped. He was dressed in an expensive navy blue suit, white undershirt, and red tie his father had purchased for him. The material scratched against his pale skin, making him fidget slightly in his chair.

Noting his son's uncomfortable manner, Vince became instantly furious at his son.

"What did I tell you, boy?" he snapped.

The man grabbed William's hair and yanked his head up. The young man yelped as his father tugged painfully at his honey blonde roots.

"Keep your head up and look at people in the eye!" he hissed. "Stop embarrassing me like this!"

"I'm s-sorry, Sir!" the young teen yelped. "I won't d-do it again!"

Vincent released his hold on William's hair.

"Good boy," he growled under his breath.

The double doors from the main hall slowly crept open as two blond haired figures entered the room.

"Ah, the Wesker twins decide to grace us with their presence," Vincent remarked in a sarcastic drawl.

William's eyes widened at their appearance, most notably at Audrey.

She was dressed in an off-the-shoulder violet gown that hugged every supple curve of her body. The skirt ran down to just above her knees with black stiletto heels adorning her feet. Her golden tresses hung in their usual manner but still made her lovely face and creamy white skin look radiant. Cool base makeup adorned her features and silver jewelry hung from her ears and neck.

Albert was decked out in an expensive black Armani suit and black dress shoes. He did not wear a shirt and tie, but a charcoal grey turtleneck beneath it instead. To complete his outfit, his hair was brushed lightly off his face and the black shades rested upon his handsome face.

The twins stepped over to the group on the opposite side of the room, their shoes tapping softly on the sleek tile flooring. Directly across from Vincent and William, the twins sat down, with Audrey to the left of Albert.

When Audrey and William made contact, she could see he was clearly in awe of her appearance. She offered a warm smile and blushed slightly. Albert saw his sister's face flush red and then immediately glanced at William. Seeing that goofy smile on his face made the older teen want to punch him so hard he would go flying across the room.

Unfortunately, Albert's overprotective thoughts were interrupted by Vincent.

"So, Albert," the man stated in an annoyed tone. "How do your parents feel about you working at the Umbrella Corporation?"

The young man glared darkly at William's father.

"We do not have parents," he stated flatly.

Vincent looked a bit surprised by this notion, but quickly brushed it aside.

"I see, so you did not come from prestigious origins," the man stated.

Audrey threw the man a nasty look, which Will smirked at.

"We may not have been born that way, but I say that we have certainly proven our worth by becoming head of this facility," she proclaimed.

Vincent glared angrily back at the young woman, not liking her retort in the least.

"It appears nobody taught you two any manners," he uttered in a firm drawl.

"I'm only polite when necessary," Audrey shot back.

The two Umbrella execs chuckled amongst themselves as if eagerly waiting for Vincent to blow a gasket. However the man merely cleared his throat.

"Changing the subject, how are your projects coming along, William?" the older man questioned.

The young man looked nervous, as if terrified to disappoint his father.

"We've… um…." William stuttered, desperately trying to find the right words.

Vincent narrowed his blue eyes at his son's lack of self-esteem.

"Speak up! And more clearly!" he growled. "You look pathetic!"

William immediately picked his head up and blurted out his words.

"We're working with canines!" he proclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Dogs…?" Vincent remarked in a disdainful tone. "How pathetic! You mean to tell me with all those brains you inherited from me that you can't figure out how the virus works?!"

"It is not as simple as you think, Sir," William argued a bit.

"Not simple, my ass! You need to work harder!" he yelled. "All three of you! I think I'll put a proposal in to that you need to work more rather than just be lazy little children."

"Father, please," William pleaded, his face turning a deep shade of red.

The man smacked him harshly across the face, causing Audrey to gasp and Albert to flinch.

"Do not ever speak back to me in such a tone!" Vincent hissed.

"F-Forgive me, Sir!" the young teen whimpered.

Seeing William so degraded ripped at Audrey's heart. She yearned to reach across the table and pound that bastard into oblivion. Instead Audrey shot to her feet, drawing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I just remembered I need to check up on a patient," she stated in a hasty tone.

Albert stood up as well.

"I must be going as well," he added. "Good evening to you all."

Without another word, the twins quickly made their retreat from the room.

"Those two are quite the odd bunch," one of the execs stated to his friend.

Overhearing that comment, Vincent scowled after the siblings left completely.

"It matters not," the man remarked. "You will no longer be seen with them."

William's blue eyes widened in fear.

"W-What?!" he exclaimed.

"Tonight was a very important meeting with these gentlemen, my son. You will be in charge of the facility outside New York City."

The young teen felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest at the thought of losing his friends.

"B-But I don't want to leave!" he argued.

Vincent's facial expressions darkened at his protests.

"You don't have a choice. Your belongings have already been packed while we were here at dinner."

William immediately shot to his feet.

"I am not leaving!" the young man declared. "You cannot tell me what to do anymore!"

A hard blow suddenly struck the young teen's face, causing his head to snap to the side. William's eyes widened yet no sound escaped his lips. His father had struck him, but not with a slap this time. It was a full-fledged punch.

The pain felt too surreal. He had thought this agony had left him forever, but now it was plaguing him like a disease once again. A disease that would slowly consume him until it destroyed his existence.

_No…I don't want this…I want to be with my friends…_

"Now if you're finished acting like a foolish child, I want you to head back to your room and gather your belongings," Vincent ordered.

In silence the young teen obeyed his father's wishes. He excused himself from the table and proceeded towards the double doors.

_Why? Why did he have to find me? _

He exited through the doors and reluctantly headed back to the residence.

_I don't want to be alone again…_

XXXXXX

Audrey and Albert retreated straight back to her dorm room. Audrey stretched herself across her bed while Albert took a seat down at her desk chair.

"I can't stand this, Albert," she muttered angrily. "That asshole needs to go."

Albert brushed a hand through his gelled hair, allowing his golden tresses to fall into his eyes.

"I know, but it's none of our business, Aud."

"This is William we're talking about, Al!" she argued. "Didn't you see him?! He reverted back to the same way when he first got here!"

The male teen exhaled and removed the shades from his face.

"Yes, I know. But if that man is around more often he could threaten to take our positions away from us."

Audrey huffed, realizing that her brother was speaking the truth.

"You're right, but that still doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Trust me, Aud. I do not find this satisfactory in the least. We will find a way to get rid of him."

"I hope so…Especially for William's sake."

XXXXXX

William retreated to his dorm room in a somber mood and stopped in front of Audrey's door. He could hear the twins speaking inside, but couldn't make out their words.

_I hope they still want to be friends after all of this…Then again, I can't blame them if they didn't. My father was such a prick to them. _

He went to knock but halted his hand midway. A frown came to his face and he lowered his hand completely.

_No…I shouldn't…It wouldn't matter now…Why say anything when I'm never going to see them again?_

He continued onto his room but paused for one moment to glance at their doors.

_Farewell, Albert and Audrey…You two were truly the best thing to ever come into my life…Farewell…_

He turned away and entered into his room for the last time.

XXXXXX

The following morning, Albert awoke feeling rejuvenated despite still being irritated by William's father from the night prior. He showered and cleaned up before heading over to Audrey's room. He knocked at the door a few times, but received no answer right away.

He tried the handle and found her room locked.

_Hm, perhaps she's in with William._

That idea immediately brought a scowl to his face.

_If William makes so much as a move on her, I'm throwing him out the window._

He marched straight for William's room, grabbed the handle and forced the door open. What he saw actually was not to be expected.

Audrey was on William's bed clutching a letter in her hands. Her blue hues were red and cheeks stained from sobbing. When she saw her brother, she gazed up at him looking deeply heartbroken.

"Audrey? What's wrong?" Albert questioned gently.

She held out a letter for him to read.

"William's gone…" she whispered in a hoarse tone.

Confused, the teen removed the letter from her hands and read over its contents.

_**Dear Albert and Audrey,**_

_**My leave must come as a shock to you. It certainly was for me when my father informed me shortly after you two had left dinner. Unfortunately, I have been transferred to a new facility. Where? Forgive me, but I cannot tell you. It's for the better anyhow.**_

_**I am sorry that I could not have a proper goodbye. You both don't know how much you guys mean to me. You truly were the best friends anyone could ever hope for. I pray we are able to see each other one last time, but I know that will never happen. **_

_**So farewell, my friends. **_

_**~William**_

Albert frowned as he lowered the letter.

"William…" he said quietly.

Audrey got off the bed and ventured over to him. She slipped her slender arms around his neck and rested her head against his broad chest.

"Why didn't he tell us where he was going?" Audrey uttered softly. "It doesn't make any sense."

Albert wrapped his muscular arms around her lower back to pull her into an embrace.

"I know it doesn't," he replied. "But we will find him."

She pulled away to look into his eyes. Tears continued to slowly slide from her beautiful blue hues.

"I hope so, Albert….I really do," she whispered. "I miss already."

"So do I…" he muttered as his sister sobbed quietly in the stillness of the room.

XXXXXX

The phone pierced the silence of Ozwell Spencer's private chambers. He retrieved the phone from its hook and held it against his year.

"Yes?" he asked in a slightly passive tone.

"Sir, your order has been fulfilled," the familiar female voice spoke.

A smile came to the man's handsome face. "Excellent…"

"The twins are my next target," she explained in a devious manner. "I have something…special in store for those two."

"I am eager to see what you have planned. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you, Lord Spencer. I ensure you I will be successful."

The phone on the other end clicked signaling that the woman had ended the call.

"We shall see about that, my dear. You underestimate the bond the two of them share. It will not be easy to deceive them. Though I will enjoy watching the little game you intend to play."

A dark chuckle echoed in the bedroom as Ozwell Spencer placed the phone back on its stand.

* * *

Please R&R, but no flames.


	12. Chapter 12: The Vile Temptress

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank the following for their outstanding reviews or for adding me to their alerts/favorites:

**Mistress Mary D, KT324, moonbeam1987, Padme4000, SamuraiWriter, Stardust4, Folklore Zombie, Prisonerksc2-303, jeanixx, Chaos0283, BrutalxMentality, dbjb40, Lime Rickey, Officer George, Otakufanlover**

I wish to apologize for this really late update. School has been preventing me from really getting a lot done with writing. I hope you all will stick with me because I plan on finishing this entire story no matter how long it takes.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Vile Temptress

December 5, 1978

About two months had passed since William's transfer. The Wesker twins hadn't heard from the young man, making them quite anxious for his well being. Working under his horrible father really didn't help matters, preventing them from being able to find out where William had specifically been moved to.

The research and development phase of the T-virus became once again stagnant with no real success, even in the experiments with the Doberman. With such pressure on the Wesker twins, Martin Crackhorn was praying that the higher ups would see their failure in the children and hopefully remove them from the head position. Yet what he didn't know was that another individual was planning something for the twins behind the scenes.

XXXXXX

Martin Crackhorn sighed deeply as he signed off on another proposal that enabled the twins to get more funding for continuing their products.

_They're going to run this organization into the ground…_

As the man mused over his frustrations, he heard a faint knock at his office door.

_Oh god…Here comes more shit I don't need…_

He exhaled deeply and straightened his posture.

"You may enter!" he called out impatiently.

The door to his office opened with a slight creak. A soft patter echoed off the carpeted floor as a woman entered the room. When Martin got a full glance at the new arrival, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Greetings, Dr. Crackhorn," the Caucasian woman purred through lush red lips.

The five foot six inch young stranger could not be older than twenty-five years of age. Her shoulder length, dark brown hair accentuated her tanned one hundred and twenty pound frame. Her soft brown eyes, small nose and sultry red lips framed her lovely, narrow face. She wore an expensive Dior beige suit with a black low cut silk shirt that showed off her supple cleavage. Gold jewelry hung from her neck and ears and matching beige high heels adorned her feet.

"H-Hello, can I help you with something?" he squeaked out.

"My name is Lorelei Donovan. I am your new personal assistant."

Martin swallowed the nervous lump that grew in his throat.

"I wasn't aware that I was in need of your services," he proclaimed.

The woman chuckled at his comment.

"Well, you needn't worry now, right?" Lorelei stated in a sultry tone.

Martin instantly smiled at the woman's pleasant demeanor.

"I agree."

"So what would your first order be today, Doctor? Shall I go around and gather any documents you are in need of glancing over?" she posed.

"Yes, that would be of great help to me," Martin answered. "Though do be careful around the Wesker twins. They are quite the conniving bunch."

The woman stepped closer to the man and lightly touched the man's white dress shirt. Lorelei's gesture caused Crackhorn's heart to pound furiously in his chest.

"You need not worry about me, Doctor," she declared. "I will take care of everything."

She straightened out the man's red tie and offered him a wink before retreating from the room. Even after she had made her exit, the man remained standing with his mouth agape in shock.

"My god…Where did they find her?" he wondered aloud.

The man flomped down into his chair and returned to his paperwork.

_I will take care of everything…_ her voice echoed in his mind.

Martin suddenly felt a chill run down his spine when he made the connection.

_My god! That voice! I know I've heard that before! Could it be…the same woman I talked to several weeks ago?!_

XXXXXX

A devious smirk plastered Lorelei Donovan's lovely face as she made her way down to the database room. She received enticing looks from both men and women alike, but she certainly didn't mind the attention. She craved for such actions on a daily basis.

The brunette haired woman trekked her way down the hallway with her beige heels clicking loudly off the sleek tiled flooring. She ventured into the large room and scanned the area for one of the Wesker twins. To her surprise, she found Albert hanging out in the northern section of the room.

_Excellent, just where I want him… _

Lorelei ventured over to Albert first, passing by several empty tables and chairs to reach him. When she reached his side, she offered the young man a flirtatious smile, which he did not react to.

_Maybe he didn't notice me…_

She cleared her throat to capture Albert's attention. When the young scientist glanced in her direction, she was met with a cold stare. He noticed her tantalizing smile and rolled his eyes behind his shades at the gesture. This reaction caused Lorelei's cheeks to flush red in frustration.

_Goodness, he's a difficult nut to crack. Most men love it when I flirt with them like that...Hm, perhaps I need to find a different approach._

"Can I help you?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You are Mr. Wesker, correct?"

"Yes, what do you want?" he said plainly.

The woman could feel Albert's annoyance burning through the shades on his face, yet Lorelei did not falter.

"Dr. Crackhorn is in need of your proposals," the brunette haired woman stated. "Do you have them?"

"He can wait. I'm not finished yet," the young teen remarked in a cold manner. "Now is that all you needed? As you can see, I am rather busy at the moment to be assisting a bothersome employee like yourself. Ask someone else next time."

With that said, Albert turned back to his research, completely ignoring the fact that he had derailed Lorelei's plan. Seeing as how she could do nothing else, the dark haired woman turned and marched straight for the door. Though she wasn't exhibiting it, she was seething internally.

_That little shit! How dare he speak to me in that fashion?! Ooooh! I'll make him pay for this!_

XXXXXX

Over a week passed since the mystery woman began her rounds at the mansion. She attempted to flirt with Albert each time she saw him, but the young man was entirely too irritated by her presence to take Lorelei seriously. He would berate her with sarcastic insults or just completely ignore so she would leave him alone. This frustrated the brunette haired woman tremendously. So as a result, she decided to take a different approach. Instead of focusing on Albert now, Lorelei went for her next victim…Audrey.

Lorelei had been sure to avoid Audrey so that the young woman wasn't aware of her presence or her evil intentions. However the problem with approaching her now was that she was only away from Albert when he was running some errands or not working during her shift. She had a slim chance, but the Umbrella operative was more than determined to carry out her plans.

XXXXXX

December 14, 1978

It was around nine in the evening on a Thursday when Lorelei decided to confront Audrey. She discovered the young woman alone in the database room. Audrey was seated on a vinyl black stool, leaning her elbows forward on a black desk. She was gazing through a stack of research documents and appeared rather bored. She was dressed down in blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a dark purple sweater with her waist length tresses hanging in their usual.

Lorelei stepped over to a shelving unit and pretended to be searching for something. She exhibited a sense of frustration, hoping that Audrey would notice her.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could assist me with something," she offered politely.

Audrey turned and gazed at the woman, looking slightly annoyed that she had been disturbed. The expression on her face was identical to that of her sibling's when Lorelei had bothered Albert.

_Just like her brother…Though I think she'll be much easier to manipulate…_

"What is it you need?"

"I'm trying to look for a particular document but can't seem to find it."

The blonde haired teen exhaled deeply while getting up from her chair. She stepped over to Lorelei, who was quite a taken back by Audrey's height.

_Good god, she's got to be just under six foot! I'm going to have to be extra careful not to get into a fight with her. Based on her training at the Foundation, I have this feeling she could overpower me._

"What is the subject?" Audrey asked in a sharp tone.

"I need reports on the Doberman project from two months ago."

The teen stepped away a bit to a nearby shelving unit and scanned the labels on the journals.

"Any particular date or month?" she inquired.

"The entire month of September," Lorelei stated.

The dark haired woman observed Audrey bending down and retrieving the intended files. Audrey swiped a few thick manila folders from the shelf and then handed them to Lorelei.

"There you are, no if you'll excuse me…"

The teen walked away from the operative and took a seat back down in her chair. Lorelei gazed at the documents, and then at the girl.

_Hm, let's see if we can get something out of her._

The dark haired woman stepped over to the same table as Audrey and took a seat across from her. Lorelei gazed through the paperwork but then pretended to become annoyed by the subject matter.

"Ugh, this sucks," she muttered with a sigh.

Audrey said nothing in response, just kept her eyes on her work.

"So is there anything fun to do around here?" Lorelei inquired.

Without looking up, the female teen answered, "No, this isn't a playground."

_Smartass…_ The dark haired woman exhaled at her answer. "How can you possibly enjoy working so many hours? Don't you like to have a good time?"

"Yes, I do," the teen offered plainly.

"And..?" the older woman prodded.

"It's none of your business," Audrey shot back sternly.

"What about dating? Surely a girl like you has a boyfriend."

"No, I don't have time for that."

"What about a girlfriend?"

Audrey's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, never expecting such an answer. _Did she just really ask me that?_

"What? You don't swing that way?" Lorelei purred with intrigue.

"No, I…I'm straight," Audrey said stuttering slightly.

"Aw, what a shame. A girl could kill for something as precious as you."

The teen exhaled while shaking her head. "I don't consider myself to be very precious."

"Oh, but I disagree…"

_What is with this her? Did Crackhorn purposely send her here to annoy me?_

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

Audrey said nothing. _Goddamn woman! Leave me alone!_

_Time to move in…_

The older woman got up from her position and began to round the table towards Audrey's position.

"I bet you would enjoy it…" the Umbrella operative cooed.

Audrey forced her attention to stay on her paperwork even as the mystery woman took a seat down next to her.

_Just ignore her, Aud. She'll go away if you don't show interest_, the teen thought.

Lorelei reached out and touched a loose strand of Audrey's silky blond tresses. She gently curled the hairs around her pointer finger, feeling the girl flinch from the gesture.

_Just as I thought, she has no idea what to do at this moment…She's never had this kind of female contact before._

Audrey was dumbfounded at what to do. She could feel the woman move closer to her until Lorelei's breasts rubbed up against her left shoulder.

_What is she doing?! Why is she so close to me?!_

The woman's hot breath brushed gently against the teen's soft white flesh around her neck region. Audrey's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, having never had such close contact from a woman before.

"Would you like to try it?" the older woman whispered.

Lorelei released Audrey's hair and touched the teen's lower back. When she felt the woman's hand start to move down to her rear end, Audrey quickly removed herself from the seat.

"I-I need to go!" she uttered hastily.

The dark haired woman merely smirked at Audrey's behavior, expecting such a reaction. The young girl grabbed her belongings and rushed from the room.

_I've got you now, you little fool_, Lorelei thought devilishly.

XXXXXX

The whole way back to her dorm room, Audrey's heart pounded furiously in her chest, still contemplating why the woman had come onto her.

_Why in the hell was she trying to touch me like that?! I never exhibited that I was interested!_

The blonde haired woman had needed to turn in her reports to Crackhorn's office, but she was entirely too upset at what had transpired. Audrey never had a woman come so close to her before and it made her feel quite frightened. What made her more nervous was that she did not know what the woman's intentions were even if she was just flirting.

_Hopefully she'll get the idea that I'm not interested if we run into each other again…I don't want to have to blow this out of proportion if she can't handle someone turning her down… _

After an eight minute walk, Audrey had arrived at the residence and headed up to her room to get a shower and some rest. When she reached the apex of the stairs, the young girl saw her brother preparing to go into his room with some takeout from the kitchen.

"Albert," she called out to him.

He halted his step and turned to see her.

"Audrey? What are you doing back so soon?" Albert inquired.

_Yes, go ahead and tell him some woman was trying to grab your ass. He'd have a good giggle with that one!_

Audrey stepped over to him and retrieved the key to her dorm room from her jean pocket.

"I wasn't feeling too well at the moment so I decided to pack it in for the night," she lied.

Albert studied her features carefully behind the shades he was wearing. He could tell from the distressed look on her face that wasn't the case.

"That doesn't appear to be the case, Aud, so why don't you just tell me the truth?"

Audrey exhaled deeply in frustration. _Damn him and his perception skills!_

She unlocked her door and gestured for her sibling to enter the room for a private conversation. Albert caught on immediately and followed her inside. After closing the door behind them, Audrey ventured over to her desk, placed her paperwork down onto the table, and then flomped down onto her bed.

"So what is really bothering you?" Albert asked.

Audrey nervously brushed a hand through her hair and gazed up at him.

"I got hit on today…"

Those words struck a jealous cord in Albert's mind causing his face to harden into a cold glare.

"Who was it?" he muttered darkly. "I will kill him."

"Albert, it wasn't a guy. It was a girl."

Albert's expression changed to that of confusion.

"A woman flirted with you?" he posed in a surprised manner.

"Yes, she tried to touch me," Audrey stated simply.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before. All I really remember is that she had dark hair. I bolted out of the room before she could do anything else."

Albert crossed his arms over his chest. "Hm, I don't know of anyone other than a handful of individuals that just recently started here."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want her to start spreading rumors about me or anything."

"Well, just ignore her for the time being. If she starts anything, we will have her transferred. It's as simple as that."

"I suppose..." Audrey exhaled, not having full confidence in the plan.

Albert stepped over and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. There are far more important things to worry about."

Audrey smiled. "Like getting William back, right?"

"Exactly."

"Were you able to find out anything?" she posed.

"Unfortunately no," Albert said shaking his head. "They've got his profile encrypted and I dare not risk breaking it."

"Damn…We've just got to find him."

"We will find him, Audrey. I will ensure it."

XXXXXX

Lorelei paced the sanctions of her private room, awaiting the call from her superiors to update them on her mission. A soft chime suddenly pierced the air, causing the dark haired woman to immediately retrieve the phone.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"What do you have to report?" a deep male voice stated.

"Albert Wesker has proven to be quite difficult. However I have been able to break down the emotional barrier Audrey has placed around her."

Ozwell Spencer grinned from ear to ear. "Oh? How so?"

"By use of a little feminine contact. It's quite obvious the girl was never close to a woman before."

"How did she react?"

"She was frightened by my advances, but I doubt she would tell anyone but her brother about this situation. I figure she will be entirely too embarrassed and not want attention drawn to her if word ever got out."

"I see, so what do you plan to do now?"

"Oh, I will initiate my original plan of driving a wedge between the two siblings."

"I wish you the best, Miss Donovan, for what you are about to do will not be an easy feat."

"I figured as much, but I do adore a decent challenge."

"Best of luck to you then, dear."

"Thank you, Lord Spencer. I look forward to getting back to you again, and this time, with a successful report."

* * *

Well, that Lorelei is a real sneaky one, huh? Wonder what game she will continue to play with our dear twins. Oh, you shall see soon enough.

Some might not think this chapter is very eventful, but I didn't want to rush things with Lorelei. Otherwise she would seem like a pointless character if I didn't build her up a bit.

Please R&R but no flames.


	13. Chapter 13: Driving the Wedge

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Thank you to the following for their wonderful reviews and/or adding me to their alerts/favorites:

**BrutalxMentality, Padme4000, Mistress Mary D, Stardust4, moonbeam1987, SamuraiWriter, Folklore Zombie, jeanixx, Prisonerksc2-303, Chaos0283, Damu420, Otakufanlover**

* * *

Chapter 13: Driving the Wedge

December 16, 1978

The door to Martin Crackhorn's office opened with a slight squeak. The mysterious woman he met a few weeks ago entered the room, dressed in a revealing red silk top, black pencil skirt and black high heels.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Crackhorn. How are you today?"

"Much better now that you're here," he stated with a charming smile.

Lorelei Donovan stepped over to his oak desk and placed the man's paperwork down onto it in a neat manner.

"How are you adjusting?" he inquired.

"Quite well, Sir. I have managed to become acquainted with a large majority of the employees here, including the head researchers."

Martin's face hardened slightly. "Do not let those little fools pester you."

"Trust me they are not, Dr. Crackhorn. I'm predicting those nuisances will be out of your hair in no time."

"Really? And how is it that you came to this proclamation?"

"Oh, it's just a hunch of mine. Besides, there's no sense divulging into something you need not worry about."

"Yes, I suppose the less I know the better, right?"

"Well, I am sure you will be satisfied when all is said and done," Lorelei offered with a devious smirk.

Crackhorn smiled wickedly at her remark. "I look forward to seeing what happens already."

XXXXXX

After finishing with her business with Martin Crackhorn, the dark haired woman ventured down the first floor hallway in search of the twins. Lorelei greatly anticipated knowing what Audrey would have to say to her, especially considering she had purposely avoided the Umbrella operative since the incident.

While turning a right in the hallway, Lorelei saw Audrey coming out of the database room. She had on her usual purple sweater, black slacks, black tennis shoes and white lab coat with clipboard in hand.

_There you are_, the older woman thought wickedly.

Lorelei offered the young girl a sweet smile and waved to draw her attention. Sure enough, Audrey averted her gaze and paled when she saw the older woman.

_Oh god, why did she have to see me?_ The blonde haired teen thought in annoyance.

The dark haired female stepped over to Audrey and held onto her smile despite the nervous gaze in the younger woman's blue hues.

"Hello, Miss Wesker," Lorelei stated simply. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

"I'm…I'm fine," Audrey replied with a slight stutter.

Though she wasn't exhibiting it, Lorelei couldn't help but thrive on the way Audrey was behaving.

"Is something wrong?" she prodded. "You appear to be quite nervous."

Audrey brushed a shaken hand through her silky blonde tresses and exhaled deeply.

"Actually, would you mind if we speak about a serious manner?" the female researcher posed.

"Of course," the older woman said merrily.

The second the teen had said that, dark thoughts raced through Lorelei's mind, anticipating what the young girl might have in store for her.

"Look, about the other day…I think you got the wrong impression about me," Audrey said hesitantly. "I am not interested in you…in that way."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Lorelei stated, faking her sorrow. "When you didn't say anything, I thought you didn't mind. Had you said no, I would have left you alone."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I just wish to end things before they get out of hand."

"No problem on my end, dear."

Audrey glanced down at her watch and then took a few steps back as if trying to signal the end of their conversation.

"Well I should get back to work," the teen stated. "I suppose I will just see you later then."

Lorelei put her hand out as if gesturing Audrey to wait a moment.

"Before you go though, I wanted to speak to you about your brother," she remarked.

The blonde haired woman cocked her head to the side, confused by where she was going with her comment.

"Albert? What about him?"

"I do wish to apologize for saying this, but he is incredibly rude and difficult to get along with," the Umbrella operative proclaimed. "I am trying desperately to remain professional with him. However he has refused to assist me so that I can get my work completed for Dr. Crackhorn."

The blonde haired teen felt the urge to smack her hard across the face, but there was truth to her words. Albert was usually nasty to everyone, but Audrey was used to such behavior from him.

"Yes, he is rather stubborn, but he's not like that all the time," Audrey said, holding back her temper.

"That is true," the brunette haired woman stated simply. "However, from my observation, I bet he doesn't even appreciate you enough."

Audrey's face hardened slightly. "That's not true."

"Oh really? Has he ever praised you?"

"Well, sometimes," the teen said with a shrug.

"What about loving you?"

"What do you mean?" Audrey inquired furrowing her brow.

"Come on now," Lorelei said putting her hands on her hips. "He's your brother. Surely he has told you that he loves you, right?"

Audrey was a bit flabbergasted at that moment and glanced away from the woman. Lorelei could tell she had struck a sensitive area, but held her mock concerned mannerisms.

"It…It doesn't matter. It's none of your business anyway," Audrey finally said in a cold tone.

The older woman nodded. "Yes, you're right. Please do forgive me for asking."

Audrey stared keenly at the woman, trying to catch a glimpse of just why she had asked such a personal question.

_What is she trying to do? That subject was extremely random for her to bring up…Then again, she does have a point. Why hasn't Albert ever told me loved me?_

"Well, I must be off to deliver these papers to Dr. Crackhorn," Lorelei stated simply. "Take care now."

The young teen watched the older woman walk away, not catching the vile sneer that had formed on her face when she rounded the bend.

_Something very strange is going on with her…_ Audrey thought before heading on her way.

XXXXXX

The whole way down to the human subject floor, Audrey was left contemplating what the woman had said to her.

_What if she's right? What if Albert really doesn't love me?_

When she rounded the bend in the corridor, Audrey discovered her brother updating each subjects' charts with documentation on new blood results and psychological exams.

"Albert," she called out to him.

The blonde haired teen paused and turned to her.

"Audrey, what can I do for you?" he asked while exchanging the paperwork on a chart.

"You mind if we speak in private?"

He studied her features and saw she looked quite distracted at the moment.

"Of course," he stated.

He lead her into a nearby empty observation room and closed the door behind them.

"So what is bothering you?"

Audrey's heart began to thump in her chest. Asking such a question was far more difficult than she had imagined. Considering Albert's passive personality, she didn't know what to expect from the man when she asked such a question.

"Okay…This is really difficult for me to ask," she admitted quietly.

"You know you can ask me anything, right?" he declared calmly.

"Well, if you put it that way…Here goes nothing…" Audrey uttered.

She exhaled deeply and gazed up at her sibling, her shimmering blue hues mirroring in his black shades

"Why is it…How come…?" she stuttered slightly. "You never…You never tell me you love me…Why?"

Hearing the question caused a lump to form in Albert's throat.

_Yes, tell her. Tell your dear sister that you don't want to appear weak…_

The blonde haired teen quickly glanced away from her to break the eye contact.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" he asked firmly.

"I just never understood why you haven't told me."

Albert's face hardened slightly. "You should already know how I feel about you."

"I know, but…I wish you would return the gesture to me just once," his sibling stated in pleading tone.

_Go ahead and say those three words! Become a weakling! Throw out everything that you have worked for! _the blonde haired male thought fiercely.

Audrey didn't like that he was being so quiet with her. With his expressions hidden, she couldn't tell if her brother was upset with her or not.

He turned and gazed deeply into her blue hues. He saw a sense of wonder behind those beautiful eyes, praying that he would offer the answer she was hoping for.

"Forgive me, but saying something like that doesn't suit me," he said finally. "You know I care deeply for you and that's all that matters."

Hearing such words made Audrey's heart sink instantly.

"Oh…I see…" she muttered softly.

Albert saw the disappointment clearly etched across her lovely features. Though her pain wretched at his heart, he stood firm by his beliefs.

"Audrey…" he uttered quietly.

The blonde male raised a hand and gently cupped her left cheek within it. She peered up at him, still appearing quite upset over his answer.

"If I didn't care about you, you think I would be so overprotective of you?" he posed.

Audrey smiled a bit at the comment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Good, so please do not question me again," he answered lowering his hand from her face.

"I won't," she remarked. _Though I wonder…Will you ever tell me that you love me?_

"Well, I must be getting back to work. I shall just talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure…"

With that said, Albert spun on his heels and retreated from the room, leaving a rather broken hearted Audrey behind. After he had closed the door behind him, the younger researcher exhaled and brushed a hand through his golden blonde tresses.

_What brought that question on? Audrey never questioned my affection for her before. Someone had to have said something to her. But who could it possibly be? _

Albert never saw the faint trickle of tears that had spilt from Audrey's blue hues when he had left. She sniffled and wiped the wetness from her eyes.

_I shouldn't expect anything else from him…I just can't believe he still thinks that showing affection is a sign of weakness. If he only knew that is what has made our bond stronger in the end..._

The blonde haired woman stepped towards the door and headed back out into the hall. She saw her brother disappear down the hallway, continuing his job of swapping documents. Audrey exhaled and then continued on in the opposite direction of him.

_I wonder if he will ever…_

XXXXXX

Later that afternoon, the Umbrella Operative avoided Audrey in order to focus on Albert. With Audrey feeling depressed, Lorelei needed to continue the next step of her plan. She scoured the facility for the blonde haired teen for a few hours until she discovered him in the lounge on the first floor of the laboratory.

The lounge consisted of bland white walls, thin dark blue carpeting, simple brown leather couches and chairs, and a television that sat on a dark cherry shelving unit. A kitchen with a microwave, refrigerator, and oak tables and chairs was connected in the eastern section of the room.

The dark haired woman ventured her way into the room and found Albert waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. As Lorelei drew closer, she studied the young man's face, noting his sharp angular jaw line, high positioned cheekbones, and soft pale skin.

_Such an attractive young man…A shame I'm going to end up killing him in the end…_

Albert saw the woman out of the corner of his eye, seeing she grab an empty cup and wait to get some coffee for herself.

_I know that woman.. She was trying to flirt with me not too long ago. Seems she hasn't learnt her lesson yet. _

"Hello," Lorelei said simply.

The teen glanced at her briefly and then averted his attention back to his coffee.

"Can I help you with something?" he inquired in a short tone.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just trying to strike up a conversation," she answered.

Albert said nothing in response and proceeded to pour the steamy dark liquid into his large cup.

_Argh, he really is a tough one. Looks like I'm going to have to push this situation a step further_, the woman thought irritably.

Lorelei moved in closer to the younger man and reached up to touch his left cheek. Albert saw her fingers approaching his face and immediately snatched hold of her hand by the wrist. His full attention averted to her, gazing upon her with a cold gaze from behind the black shades he wore.

"What are you doing?" he questioned firmly.

"There was something on your face. I was just afraid a sample might have splattered on you."

Albert released her hand and looked away. "Do not be foolish. I always wear protective gear when handling the virus."

"Well, I was just looking out for you," Lorelei offered sweetly. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

The young man rolled his eyes behind his shades. "My dear, sucking up does not work with me. So please just stop now."

"I'm not sucking up," she remarked in a reassuring manner. "I just find you to be incredibly admirable."

Albert glanced back at her, staring deep into her blue eyes.

_I know her type. She will just use me to get what she wants. But what she fails to realize is that I am not as foolish as she makes me seem._

The woman held her ground and rested her right hand gently upon his left shoulder.

"You know, it isn't just your physical appearance I find alluring, but your intelligence as well," Lorelei purred softly.

Her right hand touched the center of his strong chest and slowly ran upward. It trailed up his neck and came to a halt on his left cheek. She gazed up at him with her piercing blue hues and leaned in towards his body until her breasts rubbed up against his sternum.

_So she enjoys playing games, huh? Very well, I will play along and make a fool out of her when the time is right, _Albert thought, waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Have you ever kissed a woman before?" she posed softly.

"I feel that's none of your business," he answered in a firm drawl.

"Oh a mystery man, huh? How you intrigue me so," Lorelei cooed.

_This little vixen is just entirely too easy…Hasn't she figured it out yet that I am onto her little game?_

Before Albert could answer, the door to the room suddenly opened. He went to look at who it was but suddenly felt the woman yank him towards her by the front of his shirt. His body went lurching forward until he was pinning the woman back against the cabinetry. He tried to open his mouth to speak again, but felt the woman's lips crush against his own to prevent him from talking.

While such an act was occurring, Audrey had stepped into the room at that moment and gasped when she saw the two of them engaging in the kiss. Yet as quickly as Lorelei's lips touched Albert's mouth, the young man wiggled his way out of the woman's grasp and backed away.

_Stupid tramp! If she ever tries that again, I'll knock that smug look right off her ugly face!_

Greatly embarrassed by what had occurred, he turned around to leave, but ended up coming face to face with Audrey, who looked none too pleased.

"Audrey…" was all Albert could say in a soft tone.

With a cold gaze, his sibling looked past him and immediately recognized the mystery woman as being the same one that had flirted with her only a few days prior. Seeing what the two had done made the teen's blood boil.

_Why in the hell were they kissing each other?! What happened to all that talk he had about not showing affection towards anyone?! And her! That bitch just told me she couldn't get along with him yet here she was kissing him?! _

Lorelei was not expecting Audrey to be the one who had stepped in. She had figured that anyone who entered the room would immediately become infuriated by the affair and spread rumors around about Albert. However with the man's sister being the one who caught them made things work out so much better for the Umbrella Operative in the end.

"Seems we'll have to continue this another time," Lorelei declared with a devious smirk.

Albert became instantly infuriated by her words as the woman quickly brushed past him.

"What are you talking about? There was nothing to continue!" he stated in harsh tone.

The dark haired woman didn't turn around to protest nor made eye contact with Audrey while she hastily retreated out of the room. Once she had left, Albert's sibling continued to glare at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, you certainly are taking a liking to the women around here," Audrey muttered irritably.

"That was not my fault," he stated firmly in his defense. "She came onto me."

"Oh really? It looked more like you had her pinned down," she growled sarcastically.

Albert exhaled and brushed a hand through his slicked back blonde tresses.

"You're so dramatic sometimes, Audrey, and always blowing things out of proportion," he muttered in a slightly annoyed tone.

Audrey snorted angrily in response to his comment. "Excuse me! You're the one who was preaching to me about not exhibiting love earlier today! Just seems like I'm the only person that falls into that category!" she hissed.

Albert's face hardened. "What are you trying to say?"

"Isn't it obvious, Albert?! You were willing to display some affection towards that woman, but refuse to even utter three simple goddamn words to me! Do you just hate me that much or something?!"

The man's jaw clenched at her comment. "You know that is not true!"

"You're such a freaking liar, Albert!"

The young girl spun on her heels and proceeded to stomp out of the room. Not wanting her to have the wrong impression about him, Albert immediately trailed after her out into the hallway.

"Audrey, don't act like this!" he called out to her when he got out in the corridor.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to listen to anymore of your excuses!" Audrey grumbled while marching away.

Albert exhaled deeply as he watched his sibling storm off.

_She doesn't understand…It's not that I don't care…I just can't give in to those weaknesses…As for that woman, she's up to something. It's strange she has found an interest in me all of a sudden. I must find out what she is planning before things get any worse._

XXXXXX

Later that evening, Albert had completed his shift and retreated back to his dorm room. When he arrived at the residence, the teen paused before Audrey's door and rapped at it a few times in hopes of soothing things over with his sibling.

"Audrey?" he called out softly.

There was no response on the other side, but Albert knew she was in there. When she had completed her shift earlier in the day, he saw her grab some food from the kitchen and head back to her room.

"Please come to the door," he uttered.

Again, Audrey did not answer the door. Sighing in defeat, Albert headed into his dorm room and locked the door up behind him. Within her room, Audrey was actually leaning against the wall adjacent to her door and had listened to her brother's quiet pleas. She had thought about speaking with him but hesitated when the imagery of her brother holding and kissing that woman came into her mind.

_No…He deserves to feel terrible for this…_

She listened to the soft patter of his footsteps disappear into his room and close the door behind him.

Audrey exhaled deeply and proceeded to flomp down over by her bed.

_I shouldn't be so mad at him, but his excuse on why he won't tell me is a pretty poor one. Why does he constantly believe that he'll look weak?_

The teen rubbed her face into her sheets and closed her eyes.

_I just wish he didn't think that was true. Our bond has kept us alive thus far. I would hate to see him start to question it after all we've been through…_

After locking up his door, Albert headed further into his room and took a seat down on the edge of his bed. He removed the black shades from his handsome face and rubbed his left temple from an impending headache.

_That woman…Something very strange is going on with her. It was as if she was trying to set me up for anyone that walked into that room. She even seemed satisfied that it turned out to be Audrey in the end._

The blonde haired teen placed his shades down on the nightstand next to his bed and proceeded to head into the bathroom to grab some aspirin.

_Everything is just falling apart all at once…William's disappearance, Audrey and I arguing…Is someone trying to separate us on purpose? No matter what it is, I must find out before this person does any more damage to Audrey or myself…_

XXXXXX

Lorelei sat within the confines of her dorm room. A wicked smirk was plastered across her lovely face, all due to how well her plans were so becoming so successful.

_It was all just rumors after all. The twins have proven to be not as formidable as everyone made them out to be. Now, it will only be a matter of time before the two cease to be…_

_

* * *

  
_

Lorelei's plans are really starting to work out. Will she succeed in separating Albert and Audrey for good? And what has become of William? Stay tuned!

Please R&R but no flames.


	14. Chapter 14: Taming the Shrew

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this fic and my OCs

I would like to thank everyone for their spectacular reviews and/or for adding me to their alerts/favorites! I really do appreciate all of your wonderful feedback! I wanted to add specific names but unfortunately the site is acting up for me again and just deletes them as soon as I upload the chapter. Technology, huh?

Anywho, enjoy the new chapter. XD

* * *

Chapter 14: Taming the Shrew

December 19, 1978

After a few stressful and emotional days, the weekend had finally arrived. Though Albert had tried numerous times to speak with his sister, Audrey utterly refused to speak with him. She was just so incredibly disappointed that her own brother would display more affection for some strange, devious woman rather than even tell her that he simply loved her. On the other hand, Lorelei looked forward to the final stage of her plan coming to realization. It would only be a matter of time before that would occur and the twins had no way of knowing what awaited them.

XXXXXX

Around nine that morning, Lorelei dressed herself into some casual clothing consisting of a navy blue sweater, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. If she ended up fighting either one or both of the twins, the woman did not want her clothing to restrict her in any way.

Her black tennis shoes padded softly off the wooden floorboards of the residence. Though she wished to exhibit her growing enthusiasm, Lorelei held a calm demeanor as she ventured up to the door of Albert's room.

_Here goes nothing…_

She gave it a few raps and then waited for him to answer. After a few moments had passed, she heard his footsteps approach the door and release the lock mechanism. The blonde teen opened the door slightly and instantly glared at Lorelei.

"What is it you want?" Albert questioned in a stern tone.

Lorelei quickly observed Albert at that moment. Like her, he was dressed in casual clothing of a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and some black tennis shoes. This would make her situation much easier if she had to move his body to a different location. Had he been wearing more formal clothing, it would prove to be much more difficult.

"I just wanted to see how your weekend was going," she said in a sweet voice.

The younger man's scowl never left his handsome face. "I seriously doubt that. Haven't you done enough damage already?"

Lorelei held her pleasant demeanor. "Well if you would let me speak on my behalf, I wish to clear up any wrongdoings."

"Say what you need to and leave," he offered in a cold tone.

"Actually I would prefer to speak with you in private."

Albert's blue eyes glared at the woman like piercing daggers. He studied her, trying to see what her intent was. He knew Lorelei was a sneaky individual, but did not know the extent of her deception.

"Very well. You have two minutes."

He turned away slightly and left the door ajar for her to enter. A dark smirk came to the woman's face as she slowly proceeded into the room. As she entered and closed the door behind her, Lorelei dug into the back pocket of her jeans and retrieved a small syringe.

"So what is it you wish to tell me," Albert said in an impatient tone. "I have better things to do than listen to your worthless banter."

The woman began to creep up on the unsuspecting young man, watching his every movement as he gathered up his paperwork for his shift that day.

"Oh just that I hope you enjoyed your life…because it's coming to an end," she answered wickedly.

Lorelei watched Albert flinch at the statement and begin to turn around to confront her. However the dark haired woman reacted much faster than he, and ended up plunging the syringe into the right side of Albert's neck. He yelped in pain as he felt the pressure of a needle penetrating deeply into his nerves. The blonde haired teen forced his body around to face her and gazed down the woman's hand pressing down on a needle.

"It's pointless to fight it, Albert," she uttered.

He managed to get his hand clamped around her wrist and ripped her appendage and the needle from the side of his neck. Albert then forcefully shoved her away, sending her stumbling back into a dresser.

"You're going to pay for this!" he snarled, his words oozing with hatred.

Albert took a daring step towards the woman, but his legs suddenly cut out from beneath him. Shocked, the young teen collapsed to his knees while feeling an incredible wave of exhaustion flow through his system.

"What…have you done…to me?!" he demanded.

A vile smirk came to Lorelei's attractive face as she watched Albert's body succumbing to the neuromuscular blocker.

"That really doesn't matter at this point, huh?" she shot back darkly.

Albert tried to reach out to grab her, but began to lose control in his upper body. Gravity took over, sending Albert falling completely to the wooden floor. He groaned when the right portion of his face connected with the floor due to being unable to catch himself.

"You'll…pay for…this!" Albert struggled to say.

"We'll see about that," Lorelei retorted in a smug drawl.

Albert tried desperately to get to his hands and knees, but all was to no avail. His body protested with a powerful numbing feeling that had prevented his motor skills from working properly. The blonde haired teen tried to speak, but discovered that he could no longer even do such a simple task.

_What has she done to me?! Why can't I move?! _Albert wondered.

"Well now, that went by much faster than I thought it would. I suppose I underestimated you a bit."

Albert couldn't move his eyes very much but he could see Lorelei stepping over to his body and grabbing hold of his wrists. After his body was flipped onto his back, he heard her grunt as she dragged him slowly down the short hallway towards the bathroom.

_This sneaky bitch is going to pay for this!_

After about a five minute struggle, the blonde haired teen observed that the woman had successfully dragged him into his bathroom and over to the tub.

"Goddammit! You're freaking heavy!" the woman griped while breathing heavily.

He felt Lorelei loop her arms under his own and drag his upper body upward to place him inside the porcelain tub.

_What is she doing this for? Could she have received orders from Spencer? Or is she acting on her own?_

After Albert was partially in the tub, she picked up his legs and threw them inside with the rest of his body. Her labored breathing echoed in the bathroom from moving him, but he could see she was incredibly satisfied with the blonde haired teen now lying face-up in the tub. His upper body was elevated up but not enough for his head to stick completely out.

_I can't believe this happened! I was too damn careless! _

The woman suddenly grabbed a chunk full of Albert's blonde hair and yanked it up so his blue hues could gaze into her own eyes.

"While you're enjoying your bath, I'm going to have some fun with your dear sister."

Though he could not display his emotions, a fierce rage grew from within the young man.

_You wench! If you touch one hair on her head-!_

"Not that it's any concern to yours."

The woman shoved Albert's head away causing the back of his skull to brush harshly against the porcelain edge of the tub.

_Argh, I will get you for this…I swear it…! _he thought with his head now throbbing.

His blues eyes averted downward to observe Lorelei move to the foot of the tub. She leaned downward and plugged up the drain so the water wouldn't be able to escape.

"I'll be nice and make it warm for you," she uttered in a sarcastic drawl.

She turned the water on so a gentle flow leaked from the facet.

"Enjoy your final bath, my dear."

Albert could hear the soft patter of the woman's footsteps as she made her way out of the room.

_I have to get out of here! But I cannot…move…_

The teen attempted to move his body but to no avail. He could barely even wiggle his fingers or blink his eyes.

_Damn! This is not good!_

The water continued to rise at a steady pace reaching about a half an inch. All he could do now was hope Audrey would find him before the water reached beyond his face.

XXXXXX

After finishing her early morning shift, Audrey decided to head back to her room to catch some much needed rest. However once she arrived at her dorm room, she saw a note taped to the front of her door with her named printed on it.

_Wonder what this could be about?_

She ripped the paper off and carefully studied its contents.

_**Audrey,**_

_**It's imperative that I meet with you to discuss the layouts of the aqua ring with Crackhorn. Head there immediately after reading this note. **_

_**~Albert**_

As much as she wanted to believe the note, her suspicions were aroused when she didn't recognize the handwriting. Albert had always been known for his chicken scratch writing which could only be readable by Audrey, William and a few others at the mansion.

_Strange, this doesn't seem to be from Albert. Perhaps someone wrote it for him and just stuck it on my door._

Turning away to head for the staircase, Audrey halted when she stepped past Albert's door. She could have sworn she heard water running, but figured it was coming from one of the rooms nearby. Ignoring her nagging thoughts, Audrey continued on for the aqua ring.

XXXXXX

After about an eight minute walk, Audrey stepped through the metal sliding doors leading into the aqua ring. It was still under heavy construction with metal sheets lying about, scaffolding lining nearly every sanction of the room and arrangements of equipment left by the construction workers. With those men being off for the weekend, the large spherical-shaped room was eerily silent.

"Albert?" she called out to him.

Audrey's sultry voice echoed off the concrete and metal walls of the aquarium. When she received no response, the blonde haired woman became suspicious and started venturing further into the construction area. Her tennis shoes padded softly off the concrete flooring as her blue eyes darted along the scaffolding catwalks and behind the piled pieces of scrapped metal and debris.

_Where is everyone?_ She wondered internally.

What Audrey failed to see was someone in dark clothing trailing closely behind her. As the female teen rounded a corner to where the contractor's tent was located, a sharp blow suddenly struck Audrey in her lower back. The young woman yelped out in pain and immediately collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Well now, we aren't as high and mighty as I originally thought," a dark feminine voice proclaimed from behind Audrey.

Audrey's heart pounded furiously in her chest from the pulsating pain in the left side of her back. She whimpered and gazed off to her left to see Lorelei looming over her with a small wooden board in hand.

"Y-You?!" the younger woman growled. "I s-should have known!"

Lorelei answered her with a swift downward blow to the left side of Audrey's ribcage. A sickening crack pierced the air as a few of the teen's ribs fractured. Audrey unleashed an agonized wail and collapsed to her right side clutching the inflicted area with her arms.

"What a disappointment! Lord Spencer places so much faith in you two yet I have seen nothing thus far that can back up that claim!" Lorelei stated in a disgusted tone.

Audrey grit her teeth in frustration at the woman's comment.

_Spencer again?! Why can't he just leave us alone?! I don't care if we were apart of his stupid experiment! He has no right to do this to us!_

"Well it doesn't matter now. Your life will be over soon enough."

The teen shot Lorelei a deadly glare. "You disgusting bitch!"

"Now now, I honestly don't think you should be wasting your energy on being angry at me. You should be more focused on saving yourself at the moment. Which…unfortunately for you…isn't going to happen."

She slammed the board into Audrey's broken ribs once more. The younger woman lurched in agony when she felt the surge of pain flood her system. She coughed up a consumption of blood that had risen in her throat and splattered it over the concrete flooring.

"Come on! Fight back!" Lorelei mocked.

Audrey slowly staggered to her feet and immediately hissed in pain when she felt her ribs ache once more. Her right arm wrapped around her upper torso to cradle the injury. Blood continued to slowly spew between her lips and drizzle down her neck.

"That's a good girl," the older woman declared. "Now, let's go."

Lorelei came at her with another swing, but Audrey moved to the right and snatched hold of her wrist. With some strength, she crushed her fingers around the smaller woman's wrist causing her to cry out in pain. With Lorelei writhing in pain, the younger woman twisted her left arm in an awkward motion until she dropped the weapon.

With Lorelei unarmed, Audrey thrust her other fist into the right side of the woman's cheekbone, causing blood to escape from her freshly busted lip. Lorelei staggered on her feet slightly from the blow but quickly shook off the effects of the punch. She maneuvered her body so that the hold on her arm was loosened and then rammed her heel into the center Audrey's abdomen. With her body already throbbing, Audrey yelped in pain and completely let go of the older woman's arm.

Since Audrey was now vulnerable, Lorelei kicked her in the side of her right knee, causing the taller woman to fall to her knees once more. The dark haired woman quickly rushed behind Audrey and proceeded to put the younger woman into a chokehold. Audrey gagged on the increasing hold around her throat and wretched desperately at Lorelei's arms to reclaim her lost oxygen.

"Just die already, you conniving bitch! I won't give you the satisfaction of defeating me!" Lorelei hissed.

Audrey fiercely dug her nails into the woman's upper arms to gain a hold of her, but Lorelei only brushed off the pain.

"I'll put an end to you, just like I did with your worthless brother!"

Audrey's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her sibling.

_Albert?! Did she…?! NO! I won't accept that!_ Her mind screamed.

Despite the immense amount of pain she would suffer, Audrey threw her body forward, causing Lorelei to tumble up and over her head until her back smacked against the floor. The older woman grunted in pain when her spine connected with the cold concrete, drawing the wind out of her lungs.

Audrey slowly returned to her feet and backed away to gain some room between her and Lorelei. Her foot bumped into a pile of debris, which initiated her to snatch up a 2x4 wooden board.

"Where is my brother?!" the younger woman demanded.

As Lorelei got up to one knee, she lifted her right pant leg to reveal a small hidden dagger. She unsheathed the sleek silver blade from its holster and gripped it tightly within her hand. The dark haired woman returned to her feet breathing heavily from frustration and anger.

"I'll never tell a weakling like you!" she retorted.

"Ha! You make me laugh! You're nothing more than a coward!" Audrey shot back. "Instead of you fighting me face to face, you resorted to attacking me from behind! I bet you did the same thing with Albert too!"

Lorelei's face hardened into a cold scowl. "Your words mean nothing! I do what I have to carry out my mission!"

"What the hell are you gaining out of this? Is if for Spencer? Because let's be honest, that old bastard doesn't care about anyone but himself! You're nothing but another throwaway to him!"

The woman's eyes flared with hatred.

"Liar! Spencer does not think that way about me!" she hissed.

Audrey smirked in response, seeing that she was starting to get to the woman.

"I seriously doubt that," Audrey declared.

"You bitch!" Lorelei screamed.

The older woman charged at Audrey and aimed for her lower body with her knife. Audrey was in no position to be doing heavy dodging and decided to use the plank as a means to just strictly defend herself. While in the Foundation, she had learned that if she were ever backed into a corner, she would need to wear down her assailant before she could take the offense.

Audrey quickly thrust the wooden board out so the larger flat end would smack against her attacker's upper body. When Lorelei's chest connected with the plank, she gasped and staggered slightly on her feet a bit from the blow. The attack wasn't very hard, but it was all Audrey could do in her condition. Her ribs were horribly fractured and would more than likely break completely if she wasn't cautious enough.

"Pathetic melee attempts!" Lorelei spat as she began to recover. "Is that all you can honestly do?!"

The female teen ignored the woman's comments and continued to hold her ground.

"A two by four is absolutely worthless against a knife, Audrey! Especially against me!"

Lorelei came at her once more, catching her off guard. As Audrey was attempting to dodge to her right, the woman's knife sliced into the teen's left forearm. A long four inch laceration ripped into her pale white flesh and began to ooze heavily with blood.

The blonde haired female groaned from the pain as the crimson substance drizzled down her wrist and over her fingers. The Umbrella operative could only smirk maliciously in response of her attack.

"I'll make sure I cut that pretty face of yours next time!" Lorelei threatened.

"We'll see about that," Audrey responded in a cold drawl.

Lorelei held her smile as she began to approach Audrey once more, but her movements were far more cautious. In response, the blonde haired teen slowly began to maneuver away, trying to get herself out of the corner the older woman placed her in.

"So are you going to tell me what you've done to Albert?" the teen inquired.

Since Audrey wasn't entirely familiar with the layout of the room, Lorelei knew she could take advantage of the environment around her. She purposely approached Audrey in such a way that she was directing her towards the scaffolding that dangerously hung over a huge pit.

"It matters not. Your brother doesn't even love you. Even if you managed to save him from that tub, you honestly think he'll be appreciative?"

The female scientist's face hardened but continued backing away from the woman, not even aware she was walking from the concrete and onto a wooden platform.

"You know nothing of Albert and myself! Our bond is unbreakable! It's something you couldn't possibly understand!"

Lorelei's smile grew into a lopsided grin as she continued pushing Audrey further onto the scaffolding.

"Ha! Your bond?! I believe I shattered that not too long ago! And now that Albert is slowly succumbing to a watery demise, you'll never get the chance to reconcile!"

The dark haired woman suddenly lunged at Audrey causing the teen to immediately step back. Audrey's left shoe slipped on the metal side of the catwalk making her lose her balance. As the female scientist's backside connected with the wooden plank, she saw the ground floor had plunged over twenty feet down to her left.

_Oh god! No wonder she wasn't attacking! She purposely made me move onto this! _Audrey thought with fear crawling down her spine.

When the blonde haired teen glanced back, she saw Lorelei coming at her once more. She attempted to block the older woman with her plank, but the Umbrella agent quickly smacked it out of her hands sending it plummeting to the floor before.

"DIE!" Lorelei screamed while thrusting the knife down towards Audrey's face.

The teen quickly ensnared the woman's wrist in her hand and halted the attack. The two women breathed heavily while struggling to overpower the other.

"I won't allow you to kill me! I still have much to accomplish in my life!" Audrey snarled through clenched teeth.

With some great effort and some painful feelings in her ribcage, the teen reached out with her other hand and grabbed Lorelei's opposite hand. With such a firm grasp on her hands, the knife slipped out of the Umbrella operative's fingers and fell on the scaffolding near Audrey's right side.

"And I'll start by ending your life!" the female teen proclaimed.

Using the last bit of her strength, Audrey yanked Lorelei down towards her and pulled her knees up towards her chest. The soles of her tennis shoes pressed against the older woman's abdomen and used the power in her lower body to flip Lorelei over her.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the Umbrella agent screamed in horror.

Blood oozed down Audrey's hand as she held a firm grip on the woman while her body went sailing over her head. Lorelei unleashed a terrified shriek as the center of her back smacked against the metal support bar of the scaffolding. Gravity took over, threatening to pull her over the side where a bloody death awaited. However Lorelei was able to snatch hold of the side of the scaffolding and halt her demise.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" the woman cried out, her voice echoing in the spacious room.

Audrey grunted in pain as she turned to see that Lorelei had not fallen over. With some effort, the blonde haired teen crawled over to the side of the scaffolding and glared down hatefully at her.

"I don't think you're in any position to be threatening me now," the female scientist shot back.

"You and your brother will both befall a horrible fate!" Lorelei retorted in a vicious tone. "If you continue to think you can break away from Spencer, then you will be sorely mistaken! He'll make you suffer until you draw your very last breath!"

Audrey's face became a mask of agony while she slowly got to her feet. Her right hand immediately shot to her left side to cradle the heinous injury inflicted upon her. She looked down at Lorelei, who was still struggling desperately to reach up with her left dangling arm.

"No…You're wrong…" Audrey uttered through her labored breathing.

She rose her foot slightly and placed it upon Lorelei's hand that was gripping the metal bar. The color instantly drained from the older woman's face as she realized what Audrey intended to do.

"Albert and I…We will make our own future…" the blonde haired teen added.

She exhibited no remorse for the Umbrella agent as she began to grind the sole of her tennis shoe into the woman's fingers. Lorelei shrieked in pain and terror as she felt her grip starting to loosen.

"No…Please don't! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the dark haired woman begged.

Audrey's blue eyes developed a cold demeanor as she dug her foot more fiercely into the woman's hand.

"Your life is not worth sparing…" the teen offered in a cold manner.

Tears welled up in the dark woman's eyes and ran down her cheeks as her fingers slipped from the cold metal bar. She gazed up at Audrey, trying to see if the woman cared for her life but was met with a sinister expression instead.

_No! Lord Spencer, why was I not able to defeat them?! It's not fair! _

Gravity yanked Lorelei in a downward direction, sending her plummeting towards the cold concrete and metal below at an alarming rate. The woman never screamed as she fell, being entirely too shocked and grief-stricken that she was about to meet a gruesome fate.

_Was it really the bond they share that makes them stronger?! But why was I always told that love is a weakness?! Does it actually make you more powerful?! _ The woman's mind thought one last time before her body made impact.

A sickening crack pierced the air when Lorelei smacked against the concrete. Blood slowly pooled around the woman's head region where a huge hole now existed in the back of her skull. Lorelei's eyes peered up at the female scientist for a final moment before the vibrancy of life disappeared.

Audrey uttered nothing in response to the woman's demise. Lorelei deserved no final words as her terrible fate was all that was needed.

"I have to find Albert…" the teen breathed deeply. "She said something…about a tub…"

As she eased her breathing, she thought deep and hard until the revelation suddenly hit her.

"There was water running! It must have been coming from Albert's room!" she cried out. "Oh god! Albert! I'm coming!"

Every breath she took made her body feel like it was on fire. Her torso and face ached horribly from Lorelei's assault, but she chose to force herself to press onward.

"Please…Please don't die, Albert!" Audrey whimpered. "I need you! You can't leave me like this!"

She hobbled along as quickly as her injured body would allow, desperately trying to make her way out of the aqua ring.

XXXXXX

A cold chill rippled through Albert's body as the water reached just below his nose. The drug still coursed through his veins, preventing him from moving himself out of the increasingly rising waters.

_Audrey…I hope that woman hasn't gotten to you…_

When the water had finally reached beyond his nostrils, he felt the cool liquid enter through his lips and start to overflow in his mouth. He choked on the increasing amount that ran down his throat.

_Damn! This isn't good! I can't hold my breath anymore!_

He tried desperately to gasp for air, but the water in his lungs was preventing that from occurring. His vision began to lose focus until all he saw were splashes of black, white and grey.

_I can't hold on anymore…I'm sorry, Audrey…_

Albert's body floated lifelessly in the water as he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXX

Pure adrenalin and the will to save Albert's life was the only thing keeping Audrey going at that moment. She had received several concerned looks from the residents while the teen desperately made her way for the front entrance of the smaller mansion. The female scientist ignored all of them and feverishly trekked her way towards her brother's room. The pain coursing through her body was starting to numb her limbs, threatening to send her into an unconscious state if she continued pushing herself past her limits. Yet Audrey did not care for her well being at that moment. Her beloved brother was the one thing on her mind and she was determined to save his life if it meant sacrificing her own.

After nearly ten minutes of her painstaking journey, Audrey arrived on the floor of hers and her brother's rooms. She staggered over to the door of his dorm room and tried the handle, feeling her heart sink when it was locked. Tears began to spill from her blue hues as she banged her hip into his door. With her body already weakened and despair starting to set in, the blonde haired teen stepped back and rammed her foot into the door.

"Come on! COME ON!!" she screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She kicked once, twice, three more times, until the wood splintered around the lock.

"Oh thank god!" Audrey yelped in relief.

While hobbling her way into the room, she could hear water running from Albert's bathroom and felt her chest shrink once more.

"Please be alive! PLEASE BE ALIVE!!" she cried.

Audrey grabbed hold of the door handle to the bathroom and flung it open. Water was slowly spilling over the sides of the tub, signaling that it had reached beyond Albert's forehead.

"ALBERT!" the teen's voice screamed in a shrill tone.

The blonde haired teen rushed over to the tub and practically jumped into it to pull him out. She quickly shut the water off and yanked the plug out to drain the water. She then proceeded to pull Albert's upper body slightly out of the water so he could have air. When she managed to pull his head out a bit, his eyes were closed and he was not breathing.

"No! Albert, wake up!" she pleaded urgently.

His skin color had paled considerably and looked like it was actually turning a shade of blue. His blonde tresses had fallen out of their usual position and clung against his deathly features.

"Albert! Please open your eyes!"

She smacked his clammy cheeks, praying that her sibling would open his eyes.

"No…Please don't!" she yelped.

Audrey pressed her hand against his neck and barely felt a pulse. With her heart racing a mile a minute, the blonde haired woman stepped behind the tub where her brother's upper body was and reached in under his arms. When she attempted to lift him up full force, the excruciating pain of her broken ribs ceased her actions. Audrey lurched away from her brother and hugged her torso in attempts to ease the pain.

"No…I can't let this s-stop me!" Audrey said, her voice straining.

Seeing that she could not move him, the female scientist staggered back over to her brother and began to administer CPR with him still inside the tub.

"Come on, Albert! Don't die on me!"

Audrey pumped his chest, praying the water would disperse from his lungs. When he didn't react, the female teen pinched her brother's nose and crushed her lips against his mouth to breathe air into him.

"Come on! Come on!"

She pumped his chest once again, which caused Albert to cough violently. Seeing he was regaining consciousness, Audrey sunk to her knees beside the tub and immediately cradled her brother's head within her hands to support him. Water spewed from the man's lips and continued to hack away at the liquid still in his lungs.

"Oh thank god!"

Albert's ice blue hues peeked through his eyelids and gazed up at her. Seeing he was fully conscious, Audrey breathed a heavy sigh of relief and rested her forehead against his left temple.

"Albert…You're all right…" she uttered in a soft tone.

He studied her face and then the rest of her body, noting the injuries she sustained and the obvious pain she was suffering.

"What…h-happened?" he inquired, his voice shaking from a cold chill.

"It's over…I…I defeated her..." Audrey breathed heavily in response.

Albert raised a shaking hand and placed it near the laceration on her forearm.

"You're…You're badly injured…" he said just an octave above a whisper.

"I'm fine…Just a few bumps…I can deal with the pain…"

Albert didn't believe it for a moment that she was all right. He watched her eyes close and continue to exhale deeply. Her skin tone had taken on a ghostly appearance and her body was trembling.

_She risked all of this for me…Perhaps this is what Spencer finds so fascinating about us…The bond that we share…It's unlike anything he's ever seen…It is what drives us to continue forward…_

The hand resting upon her forearm moved downward and gently squeezed her hand.

_No matter how much pain he may inflict upon or how many tests he puts us through…I will see that it will never be broken…_

XXXXXX

It was about ten minutes after noon that day when Martin Crackhorn peered out the western window in his office at the snow laden landscape of Raccoon Forest. Lorelei had guaranteed him some promising news which excited the man tremendously. He hoped that whatever it may be, that it meant the eventual transfer of Albert and Audrey Wesker from the Arklay facility.

While he was caught up in his thoughts, there was a sudden soft rap at this office door.

"You may enter," he stated without turning around.

He heard the door open, then sound of footsteps enter and the door close once again.

"Have you brought me good news?" he inquired in a slightly cocky tone.

When Crackhorn swiveled around in his chair, his heart immediately sank to the pit of his stomach. It was not Lorelei Donovan who stood before his desk. It was none other than Albert Wesker. The young man appeared sick and his hair a mess, but had a dark glare etched into his youthful features.

"So…where did that woman place the information on William's whereabouts?" Albert stated firmly. "We know you have the documents locked away somewhere."

Martin's features paled to a ghostly white. "I d-don't-!"

Albert immediately interrupted by slamming his palm down on the table. The older man nearly jumped out of his skin at the action.

"The transfer papers…Now!" Albert demanded. "Or perhaps you'd like to see what became of that Donovan woman?"

The man swallowed the lump in his throat and immediately jumped from his seat. He retrieved a key from the set on his belt and hastily stepped over to a nearby filing cabinet. His hands shook feverishly while trying to unlock the drawer and glanced over his shoulder, gazing deeply into the deadly look of the teen's ice blue hues.

"J-Just hang on! I'll g-get it!"

Once he had the drawer unlocked, the man rummaged through the files and retrieved William's file. When finished he pushed the door closed and then held the manila folder out to be taken. Albert angrily ripped the object out of the man's hand and continued to glare hatefully at him.

"You are not off the hook as a result of this defiance. When I get back from retrieving William, there will be some arrangements made concerning your position."

"B-but I didn't-!"

Albert's face hardened into a malicious expression.

"I wouldn't keep denying, Doctor! You're just making yourself look more foolish at the moment!" the blonde haired teen barked. "Do not piss me off anymore than I already am!"

Martin shut his mouth at that instant.

With that said, Albert spun on his heels and silently exited from the room with the folder in hand. Once the younger man had left, the scientist flomped down in his chair, completely drained by the situation.

_My god! He could've killed me had he wanted to! But he didn't! He's just toying with me! What are he and the girl going to do to me when they come back?! I had better keep my guard up more often just to be sure!_

XXXXXX

Albert's tennis shoes tapped loudly off the tiled flooring as he made his way to the infirmary located on the east wing of the laboratory's first level. Shortly after the situation with Lorelei, Albert and Audrey both had retreated to the mansion's practitioner to receive medical treatment. He had minor hypothermia and a slight fever, but Audrey wasn't as fortunate. She suffered three broken ribs and several cuts to her arms, torso and back. After reviewing some x-rays on her sternum, they discovered she had nearly punctured her lungs with two of her shattered ribs. Had she continued pushing her body, Audrey would more than likely had perished. At the moment, she was resting in the infirmary and was waiting for him to return with the news on William.

The blonde haired teen received some curious glances from several scientists as he ventured down the long stretch of corridor. Albert did not look well in the least, but chose to ignore the doctor's orders to get the information on William before Crackhorn could dispose of it.

_It makes no sense at all…_ the young man thought. _Ever since Audrey and I began working for Umbrella, Spencer has sent two people to kill us. If we are so valuable to him, then why does he want us dead? Is he trying to test the extent of our limits? _

The young man exhaled deeply and brushed a hand through his damp blonde tresses. He ended up changing into fresh clothing before going to the infirmary but still could not seem to warm his body no matter how hard he tried.

_No, I mustn't think of my well being at the moment. Audrey…She could have died trying to save me. Had she pushed herself just a little bit more…_

He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind.

_I could never imagine that happening. But if we aren't more careful than it can become a reality…_

Albert pushed the metal door open and stepped into the waiting area of the infirmary. The stench of sterilization invaded his nostrils as he continued through the small area and past a set of swinging metal doors. The inpatient wing was located off to his left while the surgical area resided to this right. He took a quick left and entered the large room where Audrey was the only one present.

She was awake and lying on her right side on an uncomfortable-looking bed. When she saw her brother enter the room, she offered him a sweet yet weary smile.

"Did you find something?" she inquired softly.

Her brother stepped over to her and took a seat in a chair next to her bed.

"Yes, Crackhorn had the transfer papers hidden in his office," he responded.

"You know, I had a feeling that he might have been in on this the whole time, besides from that bastard Spencer of course."

Saying his name made Audrey's face twisted into a mask of hatred.

"Why the fuck can't he just leave us alone?!" she spat furiously. "We survived his goddamn school and all the tests they threw at us! There's nothing left to prove!"

"Apparently there is to him," her brother muttered quietly.

"Then let's get the hell out of here, Albert! Let's go somewhere else and try to make a living!"

Albert exhaled deeply and shook his head.

"Audrey, be reasonable. No matter where we go, he will find us. We have to hang in there until we can find the most convenient opportunity."

The hatred washed away from Audrey's lovely features in exchange for a more saddened expression.

"How long will that take, Albert? We will even be alive to see it?" she questioned, the sorrow heavily evident in her voice.

Albert reached out and enclosed his left hand around her fingers.

"We must try, Aud. No matter what Spencer throws at us next, we must press on," he offered softly. "We are stronger together and must not allow anyone else to destroy the bond we share."

The female teen nodded her response.

"Yes, you're right. It's kept us alive this long."

"By holding onto that belief, we will make it out of this."

She felt his hand gently squeeze her own.

"I really hope so, Albert. I really…really do…"

"I promise you, Audrey…It will happen…"

Audrey exhaled and glanced away from her brother as a nagging thought entered her mind.

_He's so good to me…Yet I have been so terrible to him lately…I really don't deserve to have him as my brother…_

Albert took immediate notice to her change in demeanor. He could always tell when she was troubled by the slight change in her body language. She would always lose eye contact and look incredibly upset.

"What's wrong?" he inquired. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I just…I can't believe I let that woman trick me the way she did," she replied sadly. "She tried to break us up and nearly succeeded to."

Albert offered her a small smile.

"Well, we did argue, but that didn't mean our relationship was severed. We always manage to resolve our differences eventually."

Audrey felt herself relieved with that statement.

"That's very true," she said with a content smile. "It usually is with one of us making fun of the other…Speaking of which…Albert, did anyone tell you that you look like crap right now?"

Albert chuckled at her comment.

"You're one to talk. You look like a mummy with all those bandages on," he teased back.

Audrey gently smacked his arm with her free hand which resulted in a devious smirk from her sibling.

"You're such a brat, Al," she laughed.

"Good, because I rather enjoy tormenting you," he responded, while removing his hand from her resting hand.

He reached out and brushed a few loose strands of blonde hair that had fallen into her face.

"All joking aside, you really must get some sleep now," he said quietly. "I'll be here to watch over you so you aren't disturbed."

"You always know what's best for me," she said while rubbing her face into the pillow.

She exhaled deeply and allowed her weary eyes to finally rest.

"I love you, Albert…" she whispered. "More than you can possibly imagine…"

The affection in her voice would make even the darkest of hearts instantly melt. Her brother said nothing in response as he watched her slowly drift off to sleep.

_I've always known that , Audrey…Which is why, I am so undeserving of your affection. I offer little to no love for you in return. Perhaps someday...I will tell you just how I feel…_

XXXXXX

Ozwell Spencer stood before the large glass window overlooking the English landscape. He impatiently twirled the red wine in his glass, eagerly awaiting the news on Lorelei's report. The door to his lavish study opened with a loud squeak followed by the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Sir, Miss Donovan's body was discovered at the Spencer Estate earlier this morning," his assistant proclaimed.

The elderly man did not even flinch at the news as if he had been expecting it all along.

"Oh? What a shame that is about Lorelei," he uttered in a passive tone. "And here I thought she could accomplish her mission."

He took a small sip of his red wine, allowing the dark substance to flow through his pale lips and slide down his throat. The alcohol warmed his aging body and relaxed his nerves after hearing such disappointing news.

"How is it that she passed?" he requested.

"She fell from the scaffolding in the aqua ring," the man answered. "Her skull cracked wide open and her neck snapped clean in half. Though self-explanatory, her death was instant."

"I see…What of the twins? Were they able to determine that they were involved?"

"The medical examiner is ruling it as a suicide. Our agents have cleaned up any bodily fluids and other forensic evidence that could link Lorelei's death to the two of them."

"Excellent. The siblings atleast made the death appear more accidental than it was with Mr. Stevenson's demise."

"However…Audrey did suffer some broken ribs and contusions to her arms, back and sternum. Albert was diagnosed with a small case of hypothermia and fever. The medical practitioner made a final diagnosis that they both will make a full recovery."

Spencer chuckled darkly.

"Oh, how wonderful. Those two are certainly much more vicarious than I imagined."

"There is a slight problem though. They are aware of William's location in New York and are preparing a trip to retrieve him within two days time."

Spencer offered the man a passive wave of the hand. "Oh, that matters not. It was a fun game while it lasted. I look forward to seeing the next feat the twins must overcome starting with the retrieval of their dear friend."

* * *

Lorelei has been finally put down, but there's still William to worry about. Let's hope he's all right.

Please R&R but no flames.


	15. Chapter 15: A True Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

I wish to thank everyone who reviewed from my last chapter as well as those whom have reviewed my other sagas! Your feedback means the world to me! After two months of evil computer viruses and Writer's Block, here is the latest update which is a William-centric chapter! Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter 15: A True Family

December 23, 1978

Despite her brother's protests, Audrey refused to stay behind when going to retrieve William. Albert's symptoms had cleared but he was still suffering from a terrible migraine, which caused his patience to wear thin on just about anything. As the two headed out to acquire William, a thought lingered deep in Albert's mind. Vincent Birkin by no means liked the Wesker twins so it was almost a guarantee that the man would do everything he could to prevent them from getting to his son. However both Albert and Audrey were determined enough to seek out their friend, allowing absolutely nothing to deter them from their course of action.

XXXXXX

After a two hour flight and a half hour drive, a black Cadillac drove down a vacant paved road surrounded by snow laden forest. The twins rocked slightly in the vehicle's back seat while it passed a large Umbrella sign signaling their imminent arrival.

"Do you think William is all right, Albert?" Audrey questioned in a low voice.

The blond haired teen exhaled and pushed his shades back onto the bridge of his nose.

"I honestly do not know. But based on Vincent's behavior around him, I do have a terrible feeling that he's been quite harsh on him."

Audrey's face fell into a grimace. "I really hope you're wrong about that."

"As do I."

A large, two-story building suddenly peeked through the snowy treeline. It appeared to be just like any ordinary office building with red brick siding and tinted windows, yet the twins knew that the main laboratory was hidden deep underground.

After the driver parked their vehicle, the twins exited the car and headed inside the small lobby. The walls were splashed in dark blue paint and the ground in white tiled flooring. There was a small waiting area off to their immediate left and a receptionist desk to the right. Two elevators placed directly across from on another were in the northern portion of the room.

The secretary behind the desk peered up at the twins with a rather annoyed look on her face, thinking the two were nothing more than a couple of bothersome teenagers.

"Can I assist you?" she inquired, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

The Wesker twins gazed in the woman's direction and scowled at her unpleasant demeanor.

"We are here to see William Birkin," Albert stated in a cold tone that mirrored the secretary's. "Where is he located?"

"And who would you be?" she asked.

"That is none of your business, especially if you wish to keep your job," Audrey growled in response. "Now just tell us!"

"I'm afraid I cannot just allow you to proceed without proper identification," the dark haired woman retorted. "That is, unless you want me to get the authorities involved."

"Go ahead then. I'm sure Spencer would love to have that occur," Albert stated in response.

The color in the woman's features drained, at a loss of words on what to do.

"I thought so…" the young male proclaimed as he continued onto the elevators.

Audrey followed him in pursuit as the two called for the elevator. As the secretary watched the two teens board the lift, she immediately dialed upstairs to Vincent's office.

XXXXXX

Vincent Birkin sat within the confines of his lavish penthouse-sized office located at the top floor of the building. He lounged lazily in the brown leather chair, sipping his favorite beverage of a scotch on the rocks. The man was quite calm at that moment, unaware of the Wesker twins' presence at the facility. However, his pleasing demeanor would no doubt change once the call arrived from his secretary. Sure enough, a loud ring ripped through the spacious room at that moment.

"Yes?" he asked after answering his phone.

"Sir, two young individuals just arrived at the facility asking for William's whereabouts. I tried to explain to them that they needed to speak with you first, but chose to ignore me."

"Did you get their names?"

"No, Sir. Though I'm not quite sure but they seemed to be affiliated with the company if they knew about Mr. Spencer."

Vincent's face immediately hardened, knowing just whom he was dealing with. _I knew it! Those little shits are here! _

"Should I contact internal affairs?" she questioned.

"No, I will deal with them personally," the elder Birkin remarked in a firm drawl.

"Of course, Sir. I'll inform the guards of this situation to assist you."

"Ensure that you do," Vincent snapped before hanging up the phone.

With an irritated sigh, he stepped away from his desk and proceeded to exit from the room.

_If those brats think they can just waltz in here like they own the place, then they are sorely mistaken! I will not tolerate such ignorance!_

XXXXXX

After venturing down to the first sublevel of the facility, the Wesker twins began scouring the hallways for William's location. Though Albert was his usual calm self, Audrey was in no mood for those who would deter them from their mission. In fact, she interrogated a few workers, threatening to pummel them to a bloody pulp if they did not supply them with the necessary information. Their answers were finally met on the third individual, who stated that William was located in a private office on the second sublevel. Having what they needed, Audrey and Albert took the lift down one more level.

Like the previous floor, the layout on the second sublevel contained white colored walls, faded tiled flooring, and florescent ceiling lighting. The twins headed down the stretch of hallways to a room marked "250" in bold black lettering.

Albert and Audrey proceeded into a large laboratory with white walls and grey concrete flooring. Computer equipment was placed on the metallic-colored countertops and desks, and numerous research logs were stored inside the glass cabinetry. However the room was far from tidy and reeked of sweat and body odor. Paperwork was scattered in messy piles upon the tabletops while partially eaten and rotten food were discarded in the train bin and over the desks.

"My god, if this is where William's been staying…" Audrey whispered while gazing over the contents of the room.

"Knowing how much of a bastard his father is, I'm not surprised by these living conditions," Albert remarked.

His sibling walked over to a nearby desk to glance at a stack of research documents. The notes were ineligible to read due to the scribble-like handwriting and the coffee stains botching out the ink.

"Poor William. This is just despicable, Albert," the female teen stated with a shake of her head.

"Do not worry, Audrey. I will be certain that we get him out of this environment."

A soft thud immediately drew their attention to the western side of the lab where a dormitory was located. The metal door to the bedroom was wide open, allowing full view of the cluttered living quarters. The noise grew louder, followed by the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"William…?" Audrey whispered, hoping that the sound belonged to her friend.

Her answer was met as William Birkin came stumbling out of the bedroom. His white T-shirt and beige pants were marred with wrinkles and coffee stains. He had lost a significant amount of weight from malnourishment. His dirty blond tresses were disheveled and his skin tone had turned a ghost white from lack of sun exposure.

"I'm sorry, Father! I promise I'll have the research complete in a half hour!" William yelped.

When he reached the inner part of the laboratory, the young Birkin stopped in his tracks when he saw his friends present. Disbelief etched into his tiresome features, wondering if the Wesker were actually even present at that moment.

"A-Audrey? Albert?" he muttered in a hoarse tone. "Is that…Is that really you?"

"Everything's going to be all right, William," Audrey offered. "We're getting you out of here."

A huge yet weary smile spread across the younger man's face as he took a few steps towards Audrey.

"Oh my god! It really is you!" William croaked.

Audrey moved towards William to embrace him when the male teen practically fall into her arms from exhaustion. She winced from the impact of his body colliding against hers but chose to stay focused on the well-being of her friend. With her arms wrapped around his thin frame, she could feel the younger man's bones protruding underneath his clothing.

"God, William!" Audrey exclaimed. "What happened to you?! I can feel your bones poking out!"

Albert walked closer to the two to discover his sister appeared quite uncomfortable with how tight William was holding her. He quickly grabbed a nearby swivel chair from beneath a computer desk and dragged it over to them.

"William, you need to sit down before you topple over," Albert recommended.

He helped William out of Audrey's arms and placed him in the chair. After sitting down, the young scientist exhaled deeply and brushed a hand through his greasy blond hair.

"I…I just can't believe this…You guys actually found me," William remarked with fatigued smile.

"There's no way we could let you stay here," Audrey said. "So start packing your belongings. We'll be leaving here momentarily."

William's joyous nature soured into a grimace. "I can't…He won't let me..."

"When are you going to realize your father has no right to order you around," Albert retorted. "Without you, he would still be some drunk on the street."

The younger man shook his head, not believing a word the twins offered.

"You just don't understand…The only way I leave here is in a body bag," William exhaled.

"Just look at what that ungrateful bastard has done to you," the female Wesker said. "You were so happy when you were with us. You said it yourself, remember?"

"Yes, but it's just a silly dream now…I can't go back to that…"

Listening to his friend's weak state of mind caused the thumping in Albert's temples to grow more prominent. He contemplated just dragging William out of the place and sending for his belongings later, but knew better than to put his friend through such an ordeal.

As for Audrey, her heart shattered at the saddened state of her dear companion. She stepped over to William's left side and put her arms around his neck. The young man smiled weakly and rested his head against Audrey's shoulder.

"Oh William, please don't give up already…I promise your life will go back to the way it used to be," she offered in a gentle tone.

"I really wish I could believe that, Aud…" William whispered.

The distinctive sound of grinding metal suddenly alerted the teens' attention. They gazed towards the entrance to see the metal door being opened and a small militia of four guards toting MP5 machine guns entered the room. A familiar blonde haired male dressed in a grey pinstriped suit strutted into the laboratory shortly after them. The mere sight of Vincent Birkin made the Wesker twins' stomachs twist in disgust.

"F-Father!" William squeaked out.

"What the hell do you want?!" Albert demanded, the spite oozing in his voice.

The elder Birkin brushed off Albert's attitude by chuckling at him and the other teens.

"Well now, what have we here?" he declared. "It seems two little rats have been caught scurrying about my facility."

Audrey pulled away from William to stand at her brother's right side.

"You don't scare us, you bastard! We're taking William back to Arklay with us and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!" she spat.

"Oh ho! Really?" Vincent mocked with a twisted smile. "You and what army, dear?"

The teen girl's face hardened, irritated by the man's despicable nature. "Bite me, you asshole!"

"Oooh! You certainly are a spirited one, aren't you? It would be a shame for me to have to blast a hole in that lovely face of yours if you get too out of control," Vincent retorted. "Now, you two are trespassing on private property. I hereby order you to leave the premises before we must resort to more forceful methods."

"You have no authority over us," Albert growled. "We have the transfer papers to prove our business is legitimate."

"Oh, such silly children you are. Why would William leave when he accomplished so much more here than at Arklay?"

"You liar! You're working him to death for your own selfish gains!" Audrey protested.

Vincent grit his teeth at their attitude, sensing his disdain grow towards the twins with each passing second. "Ignorant pests! You're trying my patience!"

"F-Father! Please don't do anything rash!" William interrupted while getting to his feet. When he removed himself from the chair, his legs wobbled under the weight of his weakened frame. "I…I was just telling them to leave!"

The elder Birkin's blue hues flared with malice. His impatience had since grown to a breaking point and having his son speak out of line caused something within him to snap.

"Silence, you little shit!" Vincent roared. "You speak only when I give you permission!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Audrey yelled while taking a defiant step towards him.

Albert could see that Vincent was growing more dangerous by the second. The teen took Audrey by her right arm and pulled her back to prevent another outburst from her.

"That's it! I'm finished with you two!" Vincent roared. He raised a hand and pointed straight at the Wesker twins. "Guards, detain them!"

Albert quickly placed himself in front of Audrey as he saw the soldiers approach. He felt his sister's hands grip the fabric on his lower back to alert him of her distress. William could only on look on, helpless to assist his friends and fearful to battle against his malicious father.

"You have no right to do this! What rules have we broken?!" Albert demanded.

"Breaking and entering! Defiance of authority!" the elder Birkin answered in a cold drawl.

"You sonofabitch!" Audrey spat from behind her brother. "You can't keep us away from William! He's going to come back to Arklay with us whether you like it or not!"

The guards raised their weapons at the twins, to which William gasped at. He had been on the receiving end of a beating from two of the present soldiers due to his father's temper. Knowing such, he knew that the punishment on his friends would no doubt be heinous.

_No! Please don't defy him! I don't want to see you two get hurt! _William's mind screamed.

Albert's blue hues darted to each soldier and then back at Vincent.

_This is not good… _the male Wesker thought._ I will only be putting myself and Audrey at risk if I fight back! Her body cannot handle another assault!_

"Albert, what do we do?" Audrey whispered in her brother's left ear.

Albert exhaled deeply and glared into Vincent's ice blue orbs. "We will cooperate."

Audrey was surprised by her brother's choice, but figured he was doing so to protect her. Vincent was even baffled by his course of action, but held his authoritative demeanor.

"Ha! You think you can trick me?!" Vincent snarled in contempt. "Arrest them this instant!"

"You moron! He just said we would cooperate!" Audrey yelled.

The soldiers ignored her words and rushed feverishly towards the twins. Albert positioned himself into a defensive stance in preparation for a fight as two of the men charged him head on. The remaining two guards separated and approached Audrey to her left and right.

Albert focused on the first soldier as the taller man attempted to tackle him from below the waist. The younger man dodged to his right, allowing the man to miss the assault, and slammed his elbow down into the center of the taller male's spine. However the male Wesker's victory was all for naught as the other man grabbed Albert from behind, detaining his arms behind his back.

"You're not going anywhere!" the soldier hissed in blond teen's ear.

Albert tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp when the other combatant rammed the butte end of his MP5 into the male teen's kidneys. The blond haired teen sunk to his knees, clutching the inflicted area and coughing from the pain. Another fierce blow struck his left shoulder blade causing Albert to smack his left cheek off the hard concrete. As pain surged through his head, a heavy weight pressed down onto his spine from one of the soldiers grinding his knee into him.

"You bastard, you will pay for this!" Albert hissed through clenched.

"Quit yapping, you stupid brat!" the soldier standing next to Albert demanded.

Audrey backed away, glaring darkly at the two armed men. Her sharp movements caused her tender ribs to burn like wildfire. A soft whimper escaped her lips while she attempted to go into a defensive stance.

_I don't stand a chance against them…Not the way I am now…_ she thought.

Knowing she was no match for them, the female Wesker dropped her guard. The soldiers caught on to Audrey's change in demeanor and moved in to restrain her. Within seconds, each man ensnared her by the arms and poked the barrels of their weapons into her injured ribcage. Their fierce prodding caused the young girl to cry out in pain.

"Hey, take it easy!" Audrey hissed at them.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" the taller of the men ordered in a gruff tone.

Vincent averted his attention in Audrey's direction. "Is she being trouble, gentlemen? I suggest using more force on her."

"She didn't do anything!" Albert protested wanting to pummel Vincent to oblivion.

The elder Birkin merely smirked at the male Wesker's words. "My my, such an angry little boy you are."

Albert's blue hues flared with malevolence at the comment. He tossed his body to and fro, trying in earnest to escape the vicious hold on him. As a result of his defiance, he received a hard jab to his ribcage that knocked the wind out of his lungs.

Audrey gasped in horror at her brother's plight and kicked her legs furiously to break out of their hold.

"No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" she screamed in a shrill voice.

Seeing his friends being treated in such a horrible way made William's stomach churn. The young man forced his weakened frame to stagger towards his father and grab onto the man's right arm. Rather than show compassion, such an action only seemed to irritate Vincent.

"Father, please stop!" the young Birkin pleaded. "You don't have to do this!"

Vincent's lips curled up into a dark snarl and gazed down upon his child. William never saw the attack coming, just the harsh blow that connected with his jaw. The force behind the punch sent the young man crumbling to the floor.

"NO! William!" Audrey cried out.

Vincent's expression grew colder towards his son. "You insolent brat! What did I tell you about feeling sorry for those worthless fools?!"

The younger Birkin quaked in fear at his father's domineering words. With a shaken hand, he wiped away the faint trickle of blood that ran from the left corner of his mouth.

"S-Sorry F-F-Father, I p-promise not to d-do it again!" he whimpered.

The elder Birkin snorted at his child's pathetic behavior. "Because of your deviance, you leave me no choice but to use force on your little friends."

With a flick of Vincent's wrist, the soldier to Audrey's left delivered a fierce punch to the teen girl's lower abdomen. Her eyes bugged out of her head while she collapsed to her knees. Puke and saliva escaped her lips as she buckled over clutching her stomach.

"You goddamn children are so annoying!" Vincent uttered in a disgusted tone. "It sickens me that you are given such a high ranking in this company when you are not deserving of such a privilege!"

Audrey unleashed a strained cry when she felt a soldier's boot nail her straight in the ribcage, sending a sharp wave of pain to course through her body. Her body shuddered as the mended bone threatened to fracture under the force of the blow. Her brother witnessed the wicked act and went into a frenzy to aid Audrey in her dilemma. The soldier who knelt on his spine pressed his full weight onto the younger man, halting Albert's attempt of escape. With the increased pressure, the male Wesker felt his organs suffocating to the point he had difficulty breathing.

"Audrey! H-Hang on!" Albert screamed in despair.

Audrey gazed at her brother with an apologetic expression. The pain inflicted upon the female teen claimed her weakened frame, sending her to the floor on her left side.

"No! S-Stay conscious!" Albert shrieked while reaching out in desperation for her.

Audrey's eyelids slid shut and her body went limp as unconsciousness overpowered her.

"You bastards!" the male Wesker roared. "You will pay for this!"

The young man's frustrations were answered with a harsh blow to the back of his skull. The world suddenly splashed in shades of gray, black and white while his body grew weak with fatigue. Albert's eyes trailed to where William stood and offered him a pleading expression.

_William…You can't let him win… _Albert thought before his eyes slid closed.

Horrified, William watched his friend finally lose the battle and slip away into a slumbered state.

"Albert…Oh god…" he whimpered, his voice strained with misery.

Tears threatened to spill from William's eyes, but he knew such an action would only infuriate his father. Instead, the young researcher witnessed his father smirk in amusement at the Wesker twins' still bodies and motioned for the soldiers to remove them from the laboratory.

_How could I let this happen? I just…I just let him harm my friends! The two people who ever cared about me! I let them down!_

When the soldiers finished dragging Albert and Audrey out by their arms, Vincent averted his attention in his son's direction.

"I told you this would happen…There is no place in this world for compassion and friendship," he declared in an arrogant drawl.

His son said nothing to him. He couldn't even look the man in the eye for what he had done.

"I want you present at the pit in fifteen minutes," Vincent ordered while he headed for the door. "If you don't come voluntarily, I will have my soldiers drag your ass there."

William felt a cold chill run down his spine. _Oh god no…He's going to…going to…!_

When his father took his leave, the young Birkin sunk into a chair and cradled his head in his hands.

_What am I going to do?! I don't stand a chance against my father! But I can't let Audrey and Albert done either! _

Feeling a sensation of utter despair, the tears finally spilled from William's ice blue eyes.

"Dammit!" he wept. "It's not fair!"

Though his sobs echoed in his private quarters, his pain was neither heard nor acknowledged. An unfortunate sensation he might have to get become accustomed to if his friends could not be saved.

XXXXXX

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

Through his slumber, a sound like a beating drum resonated in Albert Wesker's mind. The thumping seemed to grow louder as he finally came out to.

_Oh god…What the hell is that?_ Albert wondered.

To his annoyance, the sound was merely from a terrible migraine beating in his skull. After a few twitches of his eyebrows, the male Wesker's blue hues peeked through his eyelids. A horrible stench invaded his nostrils that made the teen's stomach knot.

_What is that?! It smells like something rotten!_ He wondered in repulsion.

Through his repugnance, he could feel something warm pressed against his back and a hard object wrapped around his body from the chest down to his waist. He took in his surroundings, finding himself hanging from the ceiling by crane. To hold him in place, metal chains were connected to the hook and wrapped around his body from the chest down to his waist.

_That sick bastard…What does he plan to do with us? _

He looked downward past his dangling feet to find what appeared to be a strange circular area cut into the concrete floor. However it was currently closed with a reinforced metal cover.

_What could that be for? Regardless, this is not looking good…_

When he gazed over his shoulder, he discovered the warm object pressed against his back was Audrey. She was facing the opposite direction of him with her head and shoulders slouched forward.

"Aud?" he whispered to her. "Hey, wake up."

His sibling did not react to the gesture, remaining unconscious from the assault.

"Well now, it's about time you woke up," a familiar male voice remarked.

Albert averted his attention downward and saw Vincent on the ground level. The elder Birkin was standing near a control panel which likely controlled the crane Audrey and Albert were hanging from. Aside from the guards, William was also present and stood at his father's right side. The expression on his handsome face was prominent with that of reluctance and depression.

The male Wesker's face hardened in disgust at Vincent. "You are sorely mistaken if you think you can get away with this!"

"Oh Albert, what a delusional young man you truly are," the elder Birkin chuckled. "You think I give a damn what Umbrella thinks of my methods? Those fools have no idea what I am capable of."

Albert ignored the man's arrogant words to look at William. The young Birkin had his head down and shoulders hunched forward as if ashamed to even look his friend in the eye.

"William! Are you just going to stand there while he kills us?!" Albert roared. "Was our friendship just a ruse this whole time?!"

Wesker's words were like a knife tearing apart William's heart, though the young man knew Albert had every right to be enraged at him.

_Oh god, Albert, it's not like that! You don't understand how much you two mean to me!_

"We've done so much for you! More than that bastard ever has!" Albert spat. "Is this how you repay us for our kindness?!"

"N-no! I j-just…!" William stuttered in a hoarse tone.

Vincent glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye. The older man exhaled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you honestly going to believe such pathetic fodder?" the elder Birkin remarked. "I declare we nip this situation in the bud while we have the chance."

Vincent maneuvered over to the control panel and scanned his fingers along the buttons until he found the desired one. After pressing the device, a loud buzzing alarm pierced the air. Albert darted his head to and fro, wondering what was going to happen to him and his twin sister. The noise was so blaring it slowly brought Audrey out of her unconscious state. The female Wesker came to and was met with throbbing pangs to her ribcage and abdomen.

"Oh damn…" she yelped in a strained tone. "My ribs…They must be busted again…"

As her blue hues cast down, Audrey saw the metal covering over the circular area sliding into a place holder beneath the sturdy concrete floor. A hail of agonizing and inhuman groans echoed from the black depths of the pit. The stench of blood and decay had grown so nauseating it was difficult to even breathe.

"Albert?! Are you there?!" Audrey cried out while taking in where she was. "What the hell is going on?!"

Albert turned his head to the right a bit to catch a faint glimpse of Audrey's distressed state.

"Don't stress yourself, Aud," Albert offered. "I will find a way out of this."

A mocking snort escaped Vincent's lips when he heard Albert's declaration. "Oh Albert, why must you give her hopes up? Atleast try accepting your doomed fate with some dignity."

"Shut up, you fucker!" Audrey hissed in his direction.

The man ignored her and punched another button on the panel. Florescent lighting clicked on the inner walls of the pit, illuminating what had been present in the darkness.

Both Albert and Audrey cringed at the sight of a horde of twenty zombified scientists, civilians, and maintenance crew members. Their rotting nails scrapped against the metal siding, reaching out feverishly for the Wesker twins. Inhuman moans escaped through saliva and blood encrusted lips as they yearned to taste the new batch of warm flesh.

William felt his chest tighten at the grotesque sight, having been forced to witness the demise of each undead being trapped in the pit. Pain wretched at his shattered heart as he knew his friends may end up suffering the same fate.

_No…I don't want this! There must be something I can do!_

Images of deceased friends ripped through his mind like a hurdling wave. Seeing Audrey's beautiful face marred with rotten flesh and encrusted sinew and Albert's intelligent nature reduced to a brainless, pathetic creature made William's heart shatter.

"The sick bastard is going to feed us to them!" Audrey uttered in a shrill tone.

"We'll get out of this!" Albert proclaimed to her, though even he was starting to doubt their escape.

A triumphant smile spread across Vincent's handsome face while he lowered the crane down just enough so he could be at eye level to the twins.

"Oh this is just far too good to be true," the elder Birkin giggled with delight. "My experiments haven't feasted on fresh humans in quite a while. This is going to be quite a treat for them."

He stepped near the edge of the pit and offered the twins a sinister glare.

"I honestly don't understand what Spencer sees in you two," Vincent stated. "You're nothing more than a couple of insignificant brats that were blessed with intelligence you were not deserving of."

"And you're just some jealous dickhead who thrives on belittling people!" Audrey retorted.

Vincent grit his teeth in frustration. "Don't keep pushing me, you little bitch! Remember, I hold the power to whether or not you live or die!"

Albert could see that the man was starting to lose his grip. It was an opportunity that could grant them a chance of distracting him long enough for William to assist them.

"Yes, you're so goddamn miserable that you have to degrade your own son to feel like a man!" the male Wesker chimed in.

"Silence! RIGHT NOW!" Vincent ordered in a shrill tone.

"You're nothing more than a pathetic, low life piece of garbage that deserves to fucking fry in hell!" Audrey screamed in a scorning drawl.

Her words were the final straw as a snarl cursed the man's lips. Vengeful thoughts plagued his cruel mind causing everyone present to witness to fear what might be brewing up inside of him.

With short deep breaths, the older man snapped his head in his son's direction. A terrified chill ran down William's spine as he met his father's hellish gaze.

"Do you see what I mean now, William?! Do you understand why I loathe those two?!" Vincent screamed. "They are fucking low life cretins that deserve to perish in the cruelest manner possible! It baffles me to no end that you would consider them your friends!"

William's knees shook like a quivering leaf, threatening to cave in from the fear his father inflicted upon him.

"I…I d-don't…" he stuttered while glancing between his two friends and father.

"I am your father, William! Your blood! Your family!" the elder Birkin stated in a fierce drawl. "You are the product of the life I granted to you!"

_They're your friends! The only people who have ever accepted and cared for you! Don't throw that away for him! _William's mind shrieked.

"What have those fools ever done for you except cause you pain?! They will do nothing more than hold you back from your true potential!"

William was so utterly confused and mortified at that moment, torn between the loyalty for his father and the companionship for his friends.

"But that will no longer happen now!" Vincent remarked in a maniacal tone. "Flip the switch, William. I demand you be the one to send these two straight to hell!"

Audrey and Albert both gasped in response to the man's orders.

"No, William! Please don't listen to him!" the female Wesker pleaded. "You know you don't want to do this!"

"He has no claim over you! Do not let him win!" Albert shouted. "You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for!"

As tears stung the young Birkin's blue eyes, disoriented mental images of his youth flashed into his mind. The horrendous beatings during his drunken rampage, his father's hateful words when he berated William in public, the painful guilt Vincent made him suffer every time his mother's name was mentioned.

_You're so fucking pathetic!_ Vincent's voice echoed.

Fear and frustration clouded every one of William's thoughts.

_You're the reason why your mother died! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!_ His father's yelled through a drunk fit.

The teen laced his fingers through his dirty blonde tresses at the cruel voices battling in his head.

_You disgusting piece of shit! Don't embarrass me like this!_

A soft whimper escaped William's lips as he tried to extinguish the dark memories.

_Don't cower away! Stay strong! It's your duty as my son to bring our family out of this rut! I deserve to be at the top of the world! _

With painful memories overwhelming his mind, the sounds of two comforting voices began to peek through.

XXXXXX

"_I didn't mean to spy on you," William stated. "I'm just not good with introductions."_

"_Well, we can start now," Audrey stated as she held out her hand. "The name's Audrey Wesker."_

_William meekly grasped hold of her hand into his own and shook it._

"_William Birkin," he replied in a soft tone._

_When he released hold of her hand, he shook the male twin's hand afterward._

"_Albert Wesker."_

"_I can't tell how happy I am to meet you two…"_

XXXXXX

It was so surreal, just as if their first conversation had only occurred yesterday. Another memory crept into his mind, reminding him of the moments when they exchanged playful banter.

XXXXXX

_Audrey walked over behind her brother and put her arms around his neck._

"_Aw, Albert…I love how you always look out for me," she cooed while gently nudging her cheek up against his own._

_Albert's face flushed a bit red at the comment._

"_You're such a protective brother, Wesker," William said with a huge smirk plastered across his face. "Now I see why you're so cute and cuddly."_

_When Albert heard this, he lowered his shades to glare darkly at the younger man._

"_William, sometimes, I just really hate you," he growled._

_The teen chuckled in response to Al's attitude. _

"_What are friends for, huh?" William remarked, still laughing._

XXXXXX

The warmth they offered was like nothing the young Birkin had ever experienced before that day. The sensation it brought caused William's trepidation to melt into a burning from within.

_This is it…My chance to be free…A chance to live my life the way I want to! _

The young man exhaled and released the hold on his hair. He straightened his posture and gazed upon his malicious father.

"No…I won't do it," he offered.

There was a short pause of silence before Vincent realized what his son had just said to him. He slowly turned round and looked deep into William's ice blue hues.

"What did you say?" he questioned in a soft tone.

William's face hardened into a cold expression as he yelled, "You heard me! I won't kill them!"

The usual cold sneer spread across the elder Birkin's features. "Oh, look who's the brave little soul now. Please, boy, who are you trying to fool? You're a coward through and through!"

William's heart began to race once more, gaining more and more courage to stand against his father.

"Albert and Audrey…They're…!" he stuttered.

Vincent stepped closer to his son's weary form, towering over him like he was a mere child.

"They're what?" he inquired. "Do tell me…"

The young Birkin balled his hands into tight fists as he finally answered his father.

"They're…They're the only family I ever had!" he screamed.

Gathering up as much strength as his weary body could muster, William raised his right hand and rammed his fist straight into his father's left cheek. The older man, not expecting such an act from his son, toppled on his feet until he lost his balance. He unleashed an anguished cry as he fell backwards and flat onto his back.

Audrey and Albert both gazed upon their friend, shocked that he had finally taken the step towards challenging his father's authority.

"He's finally challenging him, Albert," Audrey whispered to her brother.

"Yes, let us hope he can keep it up though," the male Wesker replied.

William's lips curled up onto a snarl as he gazed down upon his father's surprised expression.

"I'm done listening, you disgusting bastard!" he shouted in a defiant manner. "I'm going to live my life the way I want to! And there is absolutely nothing you can do about!"

Fury marred Vincent Birkin's features at the sound of his son's rebellious words. His lips curled up over his clenched teeth. His normally pale skin was now a deep shade of red. Pulsating veins rippled across his brows.

"You ungrateful little fucker!" he snarled, each syllable oozing with hatred.

As the elder Birkin rose to his feet, his body quaked with an unwavering rage.

"How dare you do this to me!"

"No! How dare you, father!" William retorted. "You're so goddamn miserable with yourself that you failed to notice how much pain you've caused me! But I'm done with this abuse! You no longer have that control over me because I'm living for myself!"

Vincent shook his head in absolute disgust. "They've hammered these useless thoughts into your mind and turned you against me!"

"No! They made me finally realize that I don't need you!"

"Ha! Those so called friends of yours would turn their back on you in an instant! You will have no one to blame but yourself!"

With his heart pounding furiously in his chest, William turned to the group of armed men and offered them a cold glare.

"Arrest him and get my friends down! NOW!" William ordered.

The four soldiers just glanced questionably amongst each other.

"Are you honestly going to listen to him?! I should have you all tossed into this pit for even defying my orders!" Vincent hissed.

At the sound of his threatening words, the militia decided they had no intentions of joining their comrades. They had already seen what had happened to their compatriots when Vincent when on his power hungry rampage. Therefore they decided to obey William's orders instead and raised their weapons in Vincent's direction.

"This is the end for you, father," William proclaimed.

Rage consumed every last thought of Vincent Birkin's mind. Without a second thought, he rushed towards his son to deliver one last form of punishment.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The elder Birkin shouldered William's weakened frame straight in the abdomen. The young teen unleashed a harsh grunt while his body went sailing violently backwards and cracking off the concrete floor. The fall knocked the wind out of William's lungs leaving him wide open to his father's assault.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Vincent roared while pinning his son's body to the surface beneath him.

A ferocious punch struck William's jawline under his father's relentless fury. With his body already weakened, there was nothing the young Birkin could do to stop Vincent's onslaught. Blow after blow connected with William's face until blood was drawn from his busted lips and fractured nose.

"What are you waiting for?! Save him!" Audrey shrieked.

Two of the more burly men approached the furious Vincent and tore the man away from his son's battered frame. Purple bruises and vicious cuts now marred William's handsome features as the young teen attempted to push himself up to a seated position.

"You bastards are making a mistake! I am the one in control!" Vincent declared while attempting to break free of the soldiers' restraints.

With a strained moan, William positioned himself to rest upon his rear end with his legs out in front of him. He averted his gaze away from his father, not wanting to look into the older man's vicious blue hues as he was escorted from the room. His deep voice carried from the hallways and even to the point where they reached the elevators. Once the lift doors had sealed shut, Vincent Birkin's voice was finally silenced.

With Vincent now out of the picture, one of the two remaining soldiers over to the control panel and directed the twins to be lowered back down to the ground. The other man grabbed hold of the chained detaining the twins and pulled them towards him so they would land safely on the floor. Once Albert and Audrey were finished being lowered, the soldier unlocked the mechanism holding the chains in place and released the Wesker twins.

When the metal restraints fell from her body, Audrey hunched forward to ease the pain coursing through her system. Witnessing his sister's dilemma, Albert quickly let himself loose from the chains to aid his sister.

"Are you all right?" he asked while placing a gentle hand on her back.

After a deep breath, she straightened hers posture and looked up at with worn look on her lovely features.

"Just a bit sore, but I'll survive," Audrey answered. "What about you?"

"I will be fine," Albert remarked.

The Wesker twins averted their gaze over at William's seated form. The young man's body had begun to quake like a leaf. His golden tresses hung in front of his eyes, shielding the pained expression on his face.

"William?" Audrey called out to him.

Droplets of tears began to spill from the young teen's blue hues and landed on his lap.

"I shouldn't be crying…." he whimpered. "But he's still my father."

Audrey walked sluggishly over to him and knelt at his side. She gently placed her left hand on his upper back and rubbed it in small circles, trying to soothe his pain.

"You need to let him go, William," she whispered. "He can't cause you any more pain now."

William gazed up at her, his blue eyes glassy from his tears. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and wept softly against her chest.

"It's all right…" she consoled.

Audrey moved her hand from William's back and tenderly stroked the male teen's sandy blond tresses.

"I'm sorry….I'm so very sorry…" the young Birkin offered in an apologetic manner. "I never should've let him take me away."

Audrey and Albert said nothing in response.

"I forgot what was most important," William added, his voice starting to choke up. "You two were the only people that ever cared about me…And I failed to realize that."

"Your father was a monster, William," Albert chimed in. "He manipulated you into thinking your life was only worth living for his foolish ideals. No one can blame you for being frightened of disobeying him."

"I know…But you and Audrey could have died because of my cowardice," William replied in a sorrowful tone.

"But we didn't, Will," the female Wesker offered with a light smile. "You overpowered your fears to break free from his tyranny."

William attempted to interrupt her, but Audrey held up a hand to his lips to shush him.

"Besides, all that matters now are that we're all save and the troublesome trio are back together again, right?"

The young Birkin chuckled at the comment. "I suppose you're right."

"Then let us go home, okay?" Albert posed.

A warm smile came to William's face. "Yeah…together…"

After receiving a gentle embrace from Audrey, William felt contentment overcome him. He had never known his mother, having lost her during his birth. He always felt responsible for her demise as had he never been born, she would have still been a part of the living world. His father, the unloving beast who drowned his pain and hatred in alcohol, reminded him of that moment everyday of his young life. Sorrow and loneliness had been William's companion until he met Albert and Audrey Wesker. The twins whom many have dubbed vile human beings were anything but such. They were his guiding light, a chance at redemption and happiness. Without Audrey's passionate, effervescent personality and Albert's audacious yet supportive nature, he would have been lost in the void of dark misery. They were his best friends, his dear companions, his one and only true family.

* * *

Please review, but no flames.


	16. Chapter 16: Heavy Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

AN: Thank you so much to everyone for the feedback on my previous chapter! I really appreciate it more than you can imagine! Again I apologize for the late update, but I wanted to be sure I produced something substantial for everyone. Please do not be deterred by the length. I got really into writing a chapter of this length because I felt it didn't need breaking up into multiple chapters. Flashbacks are marked with dates and are placed in italics. I hope this makes things more clear, but it isn't too straining on your eyes to read. Until then, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Heavy Rain**

**Autumn 1979**

Though over half a year had passed, it had taken William the entire time to slowly regain his confident demeanor. His father had left a lasting mark on the young man, always making William paranoid that Vincent could be lurking around any corner awaiting the moment to seek his vengeance. The Wesker siblings tried all that they could to ensure William that he was free of Vincent's reign, but they knew it would take time for the young Birkin to fully recover. Though on the positive side, William was beginning to regain his confidence in his work, so much so that he was eager to begin a potential new project with the T-virus.

Upon their return to Arklay from getting William, Martin Crackhorn had been transferred out of Raccoon City to the Chicago Umbrella Branch. This was most likely as a result of the doctor's interference with Spencer's experiment on the twins. In place of Martin's Managerial position, William and the twins were given full control over the Research Division. Yet Martin's sudden move infuriated both Wesker twins but there was nothing that could be done to fix the pain he had inflicted upon them. They did not wish to have Spencer involve himself further into their lives than he already had.

For Vincent Birkin, his whereabouts were currently unknown. Though the trio didn't care, the man still lingered deep in their thoughts. Spencer had been aware of Vincent's abuse of power and attempts to kill the twins. Such an act irritated the elderly man to no end. He could not keep his project in balance if individuals interfered with what he was trying to accomplish. Therefore, he decided Vincent's fate would be handled through much different means.

To keep the trio focused, Spencer wanted to utilize non-human experimentation with the T-virus. With the MA-39 Cerberus subjects proving to be a less than stellar BOW, the Arklay team yearned to create a creature that was far more agile and ferocious. After many instances of trial and error, the research division focused on combining the T-virus and human eggs with that of reptile DNA. This unusual genetic manipulation brought forth a biological weapon known as the MA-120 Hunter.

XXXXXX

_Rain was a relentless element, soaking the earth with its dismal substance. It is said to bring forth new life, yet rain can also be a sign of death and misery._

_Crimson red blood spewed from the hole in the back of the young boy's head. His limbs sprawled out in a twisted form, as if caught off by surprise by the blow to his skull. He ceased moving and peered up at the sky with a painful gaze._

_Albert remained in his position, silent, while the rain continued to pour down from the heavens. His was drenched from head to toe, making him chilled to the bone. The rifle, with which he claimed the young boy's life with, began to tremble in his small hands._

_He felt comforting emptiness at that moment. No remorse, no spilling of tears, no nothing. As his blue eyes averted upward, they rested upon an angelic statue near the boy's corpse. Water trickled down her gray cheeks, as if weeping. Not only for the loss of the child, but for Albert's inevitable fate._

_A wicked laugh suddenly bellowed in his ear, making Albert's hairs stand on end. The chuckle grew more prominent and into a laughter of that of a mad man._

_Albert whipped around to see an ominous figure standing behind him. The darkness clouded his facial features but he could see the man had a powerful stature._

_"It has begun…" the man spoke with a slithering tone. "You have taken that first step towards my vision…"_

_Albert began to quake at the demonic man's voice. The sniper rifle fell from his hands and came to a final rest on the concrete with a loud bang._

_"You will become everything that I had sought for, my puppet…"_

_Hatred erupted deep within Albert's heart. The man had spoken the truth. Claiming the life of another was the first step in transforming him into the ideal human being that Spencer yearned for._

_"Manipulation and cruelty will be the only traits you can assert…Especially towards the one you love the most…"_

_Albert opened his mouth to scream in protest, but no noise escaped his lips. The shadowed figure laughed with a horrible mocking undertone. The devastation began to set in, causing the young Wesker child to sink to his knees. It was cruel irony at best as Albert realized it was the start of him becoming everything Ozwell Spencer represented. It would start with the destruction of Audrey, and then end with the loss of who he once was._

XXXXXX

**September 22, 1979**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A grating buzzing noise pierced the air of nineteen year old Albert Wesker's dormitory. An irritated groan bellowed from beneath the sheets directed at the alarm's wail. A hand reached out from the covers and tapped the nightstand in search of the evil sound. Once he found the OFF switch, Albert clicked off the alarm and pushed the bed sheets away.

Unlike yesterday, the morning sunlight did not shine in through the curtains. Rain pelted against his window and streaked like a gushing river. The sky had taken on a sinister grey tone with bolts of lightning rippling through.

The heavy patter brought a disgruntled moan from Albert's lips. He did not like the rain, not in the very least. It brought forth memories of his childhood he would sooner wish to forget than remember. The agonizing screams, the splattering of blood, and the cruel morbid words of his superiors all resonated deep within his mind.

As Albert ventured over to his bathroom to wash up, beads of sweat rolled down his pale white cheeks. He brushed the palm of his hand against his temple and grunted at the warmth emitting from his flesh. His stomach twisted into a fierce knot, causing a nauseous sensation to grow.

_I always get this terrible feeling when it pours…It's as if Spencer is mocking me…When will I finally be free of his reign? Running will serve no purpose. He would be able to easily capture myself and Audrey. Therefore it seems I will need to wait for an ample opportunity, no matter if it takes years to arrive…_

XXXXXX

A pair of black high heels clicked off the sleek tiled flooring of Arklay Laboratory's second sublevel. Audrey Wesker's blonde hair caressed her slender frame while she trudged down the hallway for Observation Room B. The tray of coffee she carried along with her offered a serene aroma in contrast to the usual sterilized scent lingering within the laboratory. Her footfalls came to a halt at the door to her destination and entered once the metal door slid aside.

She trudged up the small flight of stairs to where the control room resided. It was a simple four-walled room large enough to fit fifteen people. The control panel and working station sat below the two-way, shatter-proof glass that gazed over the spherical testing arena. William was already there and seated by the control panel waiting to get their assignment underway. Albert was late, which was unusual for him as he was normally present at the start of their shift.

"Coffee delivery!" Audrey uttered in a chipper tone.

William turned to meet her arrival and retrieved his respective cup when she moved closer.

"Unfortunately I couldn't find the alcohol to give it that extra flair," Audrey added with a smile.

"I don't even know if this will be enough to keep us awake," William grumbled while he swirled the black substance within his mug.

Audrey took a seat next to him and placed the coffee tray on the table in front of her.

"Wonder what's keeping Albert?" she said. "Normally he's the first one here."

William shrugged his shoulders while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh well, we can just get started without him," she said while swiping a pen from its holder. "I'm sure he'll show up soon."

XXXXXX

**September 20, 1972**

**7:33 a.m.**

_On that fateful day, Audrey decided to drag her brother out of bed early on that Saturday morning. The twins did not have a moment to themselves in months. Therefore Aud was taking full advantage of the weekend in order to spend quality time with Albert. Although he was quite annoyed at her, Albert caved into her desires._

_After dressing into warm clothing, the Wesker twins retreated out the back door and into the lavish courtyard with intricately-designed shrubbery, wooden benches and cobblestone pathways. A three-tiered stone fountain was about ten feet north of the main building, but was shut off due to the winter season. A statue of a female angel rested upon the top tier with her wings spread out and her arms crossed over her chest to display a sense of innocence._

_Beyond the courtyard led directly into the enormous lush forest consisting of pine trees, wildflowers, animal-life and weeds. It was used as a training ground for sniping and survival training, but on weekends, the children were granted free time to free roam the area unless they had to participate in a training regime. Many of the subjects sought refuge in the area, finding it as a means of temporary escape from their chaotic lives. Although many children attempted to flee, an electric barbwire fence was placed along the perimeter of the Foundation's property line_

_The stench of smoldering branches and twigs still lingered in the air from the ground-keeper's bonfire. A brisk wind gushed through, raking against the trees and bushes like a vicious claw. The leaves had already begun to change into a beautiful landscape of gold, red and brown hues._

_Dressed in a purple down-coat, black cargo pants and black converses, Audrey strutted out the large double oak doors. As the wind caressed her blonde tresses, she lifted her nose in the air to enjoy the crisp feel of the breeze against her pale white skin._

_"I'm so happy! I've been looking forward to this since March!" she said with an ecstatic grin._

_Albert trudged out behind her, though not in the same chipper mood as she. He had wanted to sleep in beyond seven which was a rarity for the subjects. Due to their overwhelming schedule, the two had to postpone their plans in order to fulfill their training duties._

_His black shoes tapped on the cobblestone walkway when he followed after his sister. He was dressed in a similar outfit to Audrey, except his clothing was all in black._

_I'm so tired…I should have just told her no…_

_The two headed down the northern pathway, passing by several children of various ages and ethnicity. There were atleast two male students from their courses that glared at the two in a disdainful manner. The twins ignored them, knowing the two were just jealous of the abilities Albert and Audrey possessed._

_"They really are a bunch of idiots, aren't they?" Albert posed._

_Audrey gave a silent nod as they continued past the group towards the forest entrance. While rounding the fountain, the twins ran into Albert's combat and arms instructor, Richard Steiner. The man sat upon a wooden bench, observing his subjects with a keen eye. Steiner towered at six feet five inches and weighed about two hundred and thirty pounds of lean muscle. His white skin was so marred from sun exposure the flesh looked as though it had been produced from a leathery hide. Though he was only in his early thirties, his once blond hair had turned snow white and was trimmed down into an army buzz cut. At all times, he wore various types of military fatigues and clothing to showcase his authoritative mannerisms. Richard was never seen without some brand of smoking product popping out of his mouth. The reeking stench of smoke lingered about his muscular frame like a twisted translucent halo._

_"Well well, Albert and Audrey," he uttered. "I was hoping to run into you this morning."_

_Steiner's tone was not pleasant as one would normally think with a greeting. Like all the rest of the instructors, he lacked any affectionate emotion, instead exchanging conversations with a cold, passive drawl._

_Albert was the first to speak in a matching firm tone. "How are you, Sir?"_

_Steiner ignored the greeting as he took in a long drag on his cigarette and released the toxic airs from his lungs. "Are you planning on exploring the forest grounds this morning?"_

_"Yes…Why do you ask?" Albert inquired._

_His instructor dropped his cigarette onto the ground by his feet and snuffed out the smoking object with the tip of his black combat boot._

_"I must inform you that your presence is required in Rubis' office, Albert," Steiner said while getting to his feet. His fierce brown eyes trailed to Audrey and added, "And you are not permitted to attend."_

_Upon hearing the news, Audrey's face fell into a mask of utter disappointment. She loved nothing more than spending her precious free time with her brother. They had not been able to have a single moment to themselves in over six months. And now, another opportunity had been taken away from them._

_Albert averted his gaze in Audrey's direction and saw the displeasure wash over her. He did not acknowledge her sadness in front of Steiner as he did not want to be lectured about feeling sorry for others. Instead he turned his full attention back to his superior._

_"Understood, Sir," Albert said. "I wish to go now if that is all right with you."_

_A slight smirk came to Steiner's hardened features. "Excellent, follow me then, Albert."_

_Albert said nothing to Audrey as he followed Steiner back to the building. Watching her brother leave without saying a word caused Audrey's chest to shrink._

_How typical…He doesn't even care about how I feel… _

_Apart of her understood why he did acted in such way. The superiors hated overexerted emotions, specifically love and remorse. Had Albert expressed his concerns to her, Steiner would have punished him for it. They always had to limit their sibling bond to their private quarters or any place away from watchful eyes._

_Just before he followed Steiner inside, Albert paused and glanced back at Audrey._

_Sorry Aud…But you know I cannot disobey orders…_

_He offered her an apologetic gaze but Audrey looked away from him, frustrated at how the situation turned out. Albert hated seeing his sister unhappy but nothing could be helped. In their world, disappointment was an everyday aspect of their lives. With a sigh, he continued on inside the building heading for Dr. Arnold Rubis' office._

XXXXXX

As he towered over the sink, Albert splashed a handful of water onto his face. The droplets of water beaded down his angular jawline and dripped into the porcelain white sink. Over the course of the past fifteen minutes, his breathing had become labored from the unbearable clenching in his stomach.

I should never have left her without saying something first. I did appear remorseful, but that is never enough for Audrey. She deserved better than to be shrugged off in such a way.

His blue eyes gazed upward at the clock on his wall and cursed when he saw that he was already twenty minutes late for observation.

"Aw, hell! I cannot believe I am allowing this to happen to me!" he huffed in disdain.

He quickly dried off his face and retreated out into his bedroom to change into his work clothes.

Albert was the type to always be on top of his game. However, there were those rare moments when the flashbacks tended to be a contributing factor to the loss in his concentration. There was no point in suppressing them as that was all for naught. Though he did not enjoy remembering his past heinous deeds, Albert could not dwell on the "what should have" or "what couldn't have" been done to prevent them. The philosophy behind his decisions was for the sole purpose of survival. Yet that still did not help him forget what he had become.

XXXXXX

The hunter prototype, MA-120-32, ran its reptilian snout along the western wall. A monstrous hiss escaped the beast's over-sized mouth when a ball of dust invaded its nostrils. Its talon-laced feet padded off the concrete flooring while it moved about the sanctions of the battle arena. The area it was being tested in was covered in fake ivy and plant life and included various wooden platforms and tiers for the creature to climb upon.

Up in the observation deck, Audrey and William watched as the humanoid reptile continued to investigate its surroundings. It was a hideous looking creature, having a scaled green hide covering its entire body. The skin was highly susceptible against handgun bullets, forcing its enemies to using higher caliber weapons to destroy it. The mouth region was lined with razor sharp teeth that could tear a human's skin to shreds. With it standing on its hind legs like a human, the BOW was able to leap to great heights due to its increased agility.

From the group's standpoint, the Hunter appeared to be quite frustrated at not having prey to deal with. William jotted down notes into the creature's documentation whereas Audrey leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do believe we've received enough data for a sole subject," Audrey commented. "I suggest we release the second Hunter to see how it would react to another moving in on its territory."

William nodded. "Agreed, if Umbrella wants these creatures to be produced in mass quantities, we might as well see how they interact with multiple subjects."

Much to their displeasure, their assignment was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing to the room. They averted their gaze to the stairwell where they saw Albert make his entrance. William smiled at his friend, happy to see that he joined them.

Yet Audrey was not as ecstatic as she took immediate notice to her brother's distant demeanor. The moment she woke up that morning, she knew her brother would be in a raunchy mood. Every time a rainstorm dawned up them, Albert's behavior would change for the worse, yearning for isolation and impatient to those who bothered him. She despised it, but could understand why her brother acted in such a manner. Some of his most painful and life-altering moments occurred when the rain had let loose.

"There you are," William said with a smirk. "Did you really think you could get out of the torture so easily?"

Albert grunted in response and silently took a seat to the right of Audrey. He could feel his sister's concerned gaze burning through him like a red hot poker.

"Albert?" Audrey said in a concerned tone.

_Here it comes…._ He thought in a bitter manner.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

His gaze never met hers, hoping that it would deter her from pushing the subject about his well-being.

"Do not start, Audrey," Albert replied in a curt manner.

Audrey's brow creased at her brother's harsh tone. "What do you mean by that? You look agitated. I was just making sure you-."

Albert interrupted before she could finish her thoughts.

"Drop it!" he barked while offering her a hardened look.

Audrey remained silent but felt the urge to punch her brother square in the face for his attitude. William shrank in fear for a potential fight between the two siblings.

"H-Hey, maybe we should just stay focused on our investigation, okay? We can save the arguments for later," he suggested in a hesitant tone. _I wish they knew how upset I get when they argue. I've dealt with enough of this in one lifetime with my father, and seeing them fight over the simplest thing can get so old at times. Hopefully they'll just learn to halt their argument before it becomes too heated._

The Wesker twins glared at one another for a few seconds and silently decided to listen to their younger friend by ceasing their dispute.

_Sometimes I wonder why I tolerate his shit! I was just concerned for him! The ungrateful prick! _ Audrey growled in her mind.

_Why must she always prod into my business where she doesn't belong? I will tell her how I feel when it seems fit_, Albert thought, trying to push aside his annoyance.

With the two still in their thoughts, William decided to speak up.

"Well now that that is out of the way, let's continue, all right?" he suggested. _Well that's a relief. Atleast they settled down for the time being…_

"Very well," Albert stated in an impatient drawl. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing much," William answered. "Subject 32 has just been wandering around the past half hour."

"Then I suggest we get the next step underway. There's no sense sitting around here whining about it."

William could only frown at the insult, choosing not to involve himself further into the argument. Audrey had remained silent but could feel her anxiety wearing thin.

_He's one to talk…I remember the last time he was sick with a cold he thought he was dying! _

Albert knew he had struck a nerve with his sister. She did not appreciate being spoken to in a childish manner, but he despised the fact she couldn't handle situations when the timing was more appropriate. He unleashed a short breath and returned his focus back on the assignment.

"God, I wish it would do something already!" William huffed. "Thus far, we've been the team stuck with one inadequate subject!"

Albert couldn't help but agree with William's frustrations and said in response, "William, do you mind heading downstairs to personnel for arranging the release of a secondary hunter?"

William offered his older friend a slight nod. "Sure. It might take a few moments but I do believe it'll be worth it in the end for our research." He slid his chair back and rose to his feet, smoothing out the slight wrinkles in his lab coat from being seated for so long. "While I step out, I'll fetch us some more coffee."

"Sounds good," Audrey commented after her prolonged silence. _That's if I can tolerate Albert's asinine attitude until then…_

As William proceeded out of the room, Albert looked at Audrey out of the corner of his eye. She maintained a distant demeanor, immediately turning her head away from his watchful eyes.

_She really needs to grow up already. Acting this way will not get her anywhere… _he thought, annoyed.

He rested his elbow on the table and leaned in his left cheek onto the palm of his hand. A migraine had begun to form in the back of his skull, a clear sign of the stress he was dealing with.

_We have about ten minutes until we can resume. I might as well rest my eyes just for a short while. Maybe this nuisance of an illness will cease to be…_

XXXXXX

**September 20, 1970**

**7:46 a.m.**

_The moment Albert entered Dr. Rubis' office with Steiner, the crude stench of cigar and cigarette smoke invaded his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose at the toxic airs, trying to suppress the nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_The office contained four walls splashed in off-white paint and the floors decked in hunter green carpeting. Dark cherry shelving units containing various medical books and subject documentation aligned the western and eastern walls. A set of four black leather and dark cherry chairs sat before a large half-mooned dark cherry desk on the southern portion of the room. Behind the desk, four windows overlooked the front lawn of the facility._

_A snow white-haired Caucasian man was seated behind the desk. This individual was known as Dr. Arnold Rubis, Head of the Psychology Department at the Foundation. He was about forty-five years of age, yet looked twice his age with the heavy amount of wrinkles damaging his face and his rail thin body structure. Despite his appearance though, he was a brilliant man in his field. However instead of offering guidance, he was the individual in charge of enforcing Spencer's ideals into each child's mind. After each session, he modified the programs in order to test the limits of his subjects. Most of the time it resulted in many unfortunate deaths, but Rubis never shed a tear over their demise. Only those who exhibited intellectual and physical prowess were considered worthy in his eyes. All others were deemed nothing more than disposable._

_Albert walked up to the front of his desk and coughed quietly so as not to start Rubis._

_"Excuse me, Dr. Rubris, he said. "But I was told you required my presence."_

_The psychologist peered up with his weary gray eyes at the young man. "Ah, yes, Albert, how good of you to come." He shuffled his paperwork into a folder and placed it in a drawer in order to have his full focus on Albert. "Mr. Steiner has informed me that you are excelling in all your training more than anyone your age. That's quite amazing! I'm sure you're very proud of that!"_

_"I suppose," Albert answered in soft tone._

_"You always were such a modest young man, Albert. All the other children are so arrogant at times, which is why more often than not they end up as failures," Rubis said. "Although based on what Steiner has reported to me, I feel you are ready to take the next step. What do you say, Albert? Will you participate in your first mission?"_

_Albert was rather shocked at this revelation. He wasn't sure if he was to be happy about it as "the next step" involved killing someone. He did not know if he was ready to claim the life of another human being regardless if the individual was innocent or guilty of a crime. Saying a person could kill someone and then actually carrying out the act was on two different levels._

_"I will do what is necessary," Albert replied, not wanting to enrage the doctor._

_A vile smirk came to Arnold's elderly features. "Wonderful. Your efforts make you role model worthy for the rest of the subjects."_

_Oh please…You people make me sick with your false ideals._

_Dr. Rubis pulled a manila folder out from his desk drawer and removed a colored photograph from it. He sat it upon his desk and slid it out for Albert to look at._

_"Do you know of two boys named Darren and Matthew?" Arnold inquired._

_Albert picked up the picture of two Caucasian thirteen year old boys. Darren had short dark brown hair, pale skin dotted with freckles and fierce brown eyes. From what Albert had heard, Darren was given up to the Foundation due to his family's financial troubles. In exchange for Darren's custody, his family's debt was wiped clean. As a result, this had made Darren quite the bitter individual. He was known to be a bully amongst the ten to thirteen year age groups, often purposely pummeling those smaller than him as if trying to prove something to the superiors._

_All that matters is if we manage to survive the tests and excel in our field. Sure he excels in combat and arms training more than myself, but I am far superior when it comes to intelligence. I shouldn't be so surprised that fool would think they appreciated something so ridiculous…_

_Albert's blue eyes wandered to the other photograph which was of Matthew. He had raven black hair trimmed into a crew cut, a tanned complexion and cold grey eyes. There was little known on his background due to the fact the boy rarely spoke, but it was established that the boy was orphaned when he was an infant. In comparison to Albert, Matthew was subpar in all his training, leaving him to participate in the dirty work of his superiors to keep on good grounds with them._

_Yet another idiot that has no place being here. It's a wonder he has managed to live this long… _

_"We have reason to believe that Darren plans on leaving here unexpectedly," Rubis proclaimed, the bitterness evident in his voice. "To add insult to injury, he has stolen some of our precious data and wants to sell it to potential competition."_

_That is such a lie! All Darren wants is a chance at a new life. The only enemy we have is the government. If they only knew what was going on here..._

_"You know what the punishment is for traitors, correct?" Rubis posed._

_"Of course, Sir."_

_"Darren plans on escaping shortly after midnight this evening, utilizing the impending storm as a means to cover his tracks. As our decoy, Matthew has ensured us he still intends on carrying out this act no matter what the case may be."_

_Albert's jaw clenched, immediately having his suspicions aroused, "Can he be trusted though?"_

_"I expected you to think in such a way. I am glad to see your skills are becoming as sharp as ever," Arnold commented. "Although we shall have to see, now won't we?"_

_"Indeed…Now what is it you want me to do?"_

_A cruel spark gleamed in Rubis' weary eyes, a look that was all too familiar to Albert. He knew the doctor had evil intentions for Darren as well as anyone that betrayed him or Spencer. Albert felt a cold chill run down his spine, knowing full well the words the man was about to speak._

_"You are going to kill Darren."_

XXXXXX

"Albert?"

A soft female voice cut through the darkness of Albert's slumber like a knife. While awakening, his body protested with stiffness to his limbs and skull. He felt a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder to which he groaned at.

"Albert, come on…"

Out of instinct, Albert's eyes snapped open and shot up like a bullet to a seated position. He was prepped to attack his assailant but halted when he realized it was merely Audrey who had awakened him. Though people would have been afraid of such behavior, she expected it due to her training.

"You know not to do that, Audrey," he hissed while smoothing out his disheveled locks of hair.

"Well forgive me for being concerned about your well being," she responded in a sarcastic drawl, "But it wasn't normal for you just to fall asleep like that."

Albert's jaw clenched, feeling embarrassed that he had completely conked out. _Damn, I am far more unfocused than I imagined…_

"Albert, if something is bothering you then just go back to bed," Audrey suggested, concerned. "You remember what happened the last time you went through one of this instances, correct? You ended up nearly flunking your finals."

Her brother shuttered at the reminder of his previous episode. Albert had gotten so caught up in trying to suppress the flashbacks he could not concentrate on studying for his finals during his final semester at college. Albert was never failing the classes to begin with, but had he not been able to focus on his studies, carelessness would have prevented him from graduating.

"Audrey, I would really appreciate it if you would just stop asking me that," he retorted in a firm manner. "I am perfectly all right. Boredom is just getting the better of me."

Audrey made an annoyed face at her sibling. "As I expected…Denial…"

Albert pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at her remark. "Audrey, please, enough already. Instead, why don't you tell me how long William has been out?"

"Atleast fifteen minutes," she answered. "Subject 83 should be here any moment now though."

Albert said nothing in response to her. He wiped the sweat rolling down his pale cheeks with the back of his hand and unleashed a deep sigh.

_I have a feeling this session with her will become unbearable. I could not even walk two seconds into the door and she already started pestering me…_

A sudden buzzing sound emitted from within the arena, signaling that the new subject was in the release hold. A section of the western wall rose within the arena, allowing the newcomer to enter. The reptilian creature poked its massive head out from the hold and sniffed the air for potential danger.

Subject 32 took immediate notice to MA-120-83's arrival, having smelt its terrible stench emitting from the release chamber. It unleashed an inhuman screech, furious that something had reigned in on its territory. With caution, the BOW ventured forth in the false environment in search of its prey.

The newcomer leaped upon a wooden platform and scanned the plant life for its opponent. There was a sudden rustle in grass which caused the hunter to immediately raise its guard. Subject 32 lunged out from its hiding spot amongst the grass and swiped at its assailant with the sharp talons on its hands. The second hunter dodged the attack so that its opponent would land where it had just been standing.

"As I thought. They're battling over the territory," Audrey commented. "Having multiple creatures in one area could prove to be disastrous in the end."

The creature hissed at one another, both not willing to give up their claim of the area. Subject 83 charged and managed to pin its assailant beneath its feet. Saliva oozed down 83's jaw line, yearning for the moment it would Subject 32's life. It raised its vicious claw, finger twitching in anticipation, as if felt 32 trying desperately to wiggle free.

"The killing blow…" Albert muttered.

After those words were spoken, Subject 83 plunged its claws into 32's throat, ripping and tearing through its green hide, until its jugular was sliced wide open. Crimson red blood spewed from the gaping wound as 32 convulsed violently until its life drifted away.

Audrey exhaled and jotted down a few notes on the hunters' behavior.

"It appears we're going to have to stick to single subjects for the time being," she said. "Shame William was not here to see this. He probably got caught up with the accounting department complaining about the funding again."

Albert remained silent, merely watching Subject 83 remove itself off from 32's decaying form and venturing off in search of other potential prey. He could not help but draw a parallel between what he had just observed and the training regime he and Audrey had been placed during their childhood. They fought against other children and teens, sometimes involving weapons and others instances with simple hand-to-hand combat. The Wesker twins witnessed the meaningless slaughtering of many subjects, all under the Darwinist ideal of the strongest individual standing was deemed fit for survival.

XXXXXX

**March 12, 1970**

**1:18 p.m.**

_Albert was a mere ten years old when his curious mind first gazed upon a handgun. It had been heavy in his small hands forcing him to coil his fingers tightly around the handle to maintain a steady hold. Once receiving orders from his superior, Albert's inquisitive nature had washed away the moment he pulled the trigger. The deafening bang that emitted from the weapon sent a terrified chill down Albert's spine. Tears spilled from his blue hues when he threw the vile object away from him._

_When he went to complain to the superior, a harsh blow connected with his right cheek. The air was torn from Albert's lungs as it took him a brief moment to realize what had happened to him. With his features twisted into a terrified expression, he raised a shaken hand to feel the burning sting resonating from his face._

_"DO NOT CRY!" the man's deep voice had boomed._

_The fierce tone in Colonel Richard Steiner's voice caused Albert to shudder in fear. There was no hint of compassion whatsoever._

_"You must purge such a weakness! Do you want to succumb to such a thing?"_

_Albert's youthful lips pouted into frown before he choked out, "N-No!"_

_"You must be strong! Never hesitate when you have your target in sight!" Steiner barked. "Your opponent would sooner put a bullet between your eyes than care you're a child!"_

_Someone would actually kill me?_

_The colonel stepped over to the discarded weapon and retrieved it off the floor._

_"You must become angry yet not to the point you lose focus," Steiner explained while returning to Albert._

_He held out the handgun by the handle first, ushering for his student to take the weapon from him. The youthful Albert hesitated a brief moment before taking the weapon back._

_"Now, Albert, I want you to find something within yourself to trigger your hatred."_

_Albert shrank back, unsure of what his instructor wanted him to do. "Sir, I…I don't understand…"_

_Steiner's features hardened, irritated by Albert's childish answer. "Very well, I will give you an example. Imagine this scenario if you will…You and Audrey are on a mission to destroy an individual that wants you both killed." He started walking in circles around Albert's young frame, observing the child deep in thought. "Your target has Audrey held at gunpoint. What would you do?"_

_Terror swept over Albert's youthful features. "No! I would never let that happen to Audrey!"_

_The instructor smirked. That's it, boy. Just a little more push to get the results we desire…_

_Albert's heart began to race at the thoughts running through his mind. His blue eyes gazed upward at the faceless mannequin across the room from him. He imagined it forming into a masked assailant who held his sister against her will. Tears spilt from Audrey's beautiful blue hues as the man clamped a cold gloved hand over her mouth. A Beretta handgun was pressed against her right temple, threatening to plant a bullet into her brain at any given moment._

_He wants me to channel my actions through Audrey…It's true that I wouldn't want someone to harm her. We have been told that love is a weakness, but… _

_"How would you react, Albert?" Steiner questioned in a soft tone._

_Albert continued to picture his sibling's life hang in the balance. The terrified whimpers escaping her lips caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end._

_I could never forgive myself if someone hurt you, Aud…_

_Steiner bent down near Albert's right ear and whispered, "Show me what you would do to him, Albert."_

_Without hesitation, Albert raised the handgun towards the mannequin and aimed for its forehead._

_"I'm not going to let anyone take away what's mine," he said in a cold, remorseless tone._

_When his sight was aligned, the Wesker child pulled the trigger. A loud bang emitted in the shooting range as the bullet exited the weapon's chamber and pierced through the forehead of the lifeless mannequin._

_"Excellent, 013…You're learning so quickly…" Steiner declared with a wicked giggle._

_Albert lowered the weapon and studied the results of his onslaught with fierce observation. In his imagination, a bullet had ripped into the perpetrator's skull, killing him in an instant. Audrey was free from his grasp, which is what he desired. She offered him an affectionate smile which made the coldness in his heart melt away for a proud, protective demeanor._

_Audrey…No one will take you away…You will always belong to me…_

XXXXXX

"_You will always belong to me."_

Albert had never forgotten those words. Despite how angry he could feel towards his sister, he still could not deny his protective nature for her. After everything they had been through in their lives, Audrey was always the one person who loved and supported him, even the times when his less than stellar personality would rear its ugly head.

While deep in thought, he was once again disturbed by Audrey when she prodded him gently on the shoulder.

"Albert…" Audrey said in a singsong tone. "You're doing it again."

Even though she was just attempting to tease him, Albert had grown weary of her remarks.

"I'm fine! Stop nagging me!" he barked.

Audrey's pleasant nature quickly diminished at his statement. "Since you walked in here, you've been in a raunchy mood! Just because you can't handle your past when a silly little rainstorm comes along, doesn't give you the right to take it out on me!"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Albert argued, raising his voice an octave higher.

"Oh please, your denial makes it that much more obvious!" she retorted with a passive wave of the hand.

"You're speaking nonsense. I admit I was late this morning but atleast I have the excuse of being tired from adding a few hours to my previous shift."

Audrey offered him a snort and shook her head, not believing him for a minute. As a result of the annoyed expression etched across her face, Albert released an irritated grunt and pushed his chair back. Confused, Audrey watched as her sibling collected up his paperwork into a neat pile and placed it back in its folder.

"Leaving?" she questioned, a hint of scorn to her voice.

Without a word to her, Albert got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" she wondered, irritated.

He halted his step and looked over his left shoulder at her.

"I am not going to be spoken in such a manner," he replied, straight to the point. "Your attitude has become far too childish for me to bare."

His sister narrowed her blue hues. "I was not trying to do that, but you do realize you were the one acting juvenile." She tore her gaze away from him to face towards the arena once again. "No matter, your presence isn't required anyhow. Please rest up so I'm not stuck making up for your absence."

Audrey's words were cold, though she did mean for them to come off that way. Albert had been treating her terribly since he stepped foot in the room and she could no longer tolerate it. She hated that he felt the need to be defensive, especially when it came to dealing with his past.

Albert simply grunted in response to her comment and continued on for the door. Just as he was about to disappear from sight, Audrey gave a quick look back in his direction and frowned.

_Seems he hasn't been able to let that go…A shame really…I just hope that cold demeanor does not strip him completely of his humanity…_

Once returning to the main corridor, Albert took an immediate right a four-way intersection to head back to the residence. With each beat of his heart, his head began to throb with a more severe thump. He hissed at the pain, wanting nothing more than for it to cease plaguing him.

_Perhaps some rest will do me good after all. I am no use in this condition. How irritating it is though… _

When he rounded a left bend, he nearly ran into William and the tray of coffee his younger friend was carrying. When Birkin saw that Albert was going towards the direction of the exit, his concern skyrocketed.

"Albert, where are you going?" he inquired. "Did something happen?"

Albert held his passive demeanor, playing off that his situation was not very serious.

"I'm just going back to my room to rest for a short while."

Upon hearing the news, William released the tension he felt and exhaled. "Well that's good to hear. I thought you and Audrey might have had an argument."

_If you only knew…Though I doubt she will be explaining anything to him as she normally does when it involves the two of us. He has yet to know about our childhood, but I am not about ready to tell him…_

"We had a development with the hunter subjects when you were gone," he explained. "Audrey will fill you in when you get back to the room."

"Damn! I can't believe I missed it!" he stated, his lips forming into a disappointed pout. "Oh well, I suppose there will be another time. I'll just see you back at the dormitory later then, yes?"

"Yes, I will be there if you need me at all," he answered before taking a few strides past William.

"No problem. Maybe we'll stop by with some dinner for you," Birkin stated with a smile.

Albert offered him a slight nod and continued on for the exit. After taking a left past the lounge, he arrived at the metal door and gave it a push to exit out into the brisk autumn air. Much to his dismay, the rain had not ceased descending upon the earth.

Since he forgot an umbrella and coat in his haste that morning, Albert decided to just walk at a quickened pace for the residence. His dress shoes tapped off the paved walkway, the sound matching the harmony of the rain's gentle pattering.

The pathway led him to the stone atrium which offered temporary escape from the rain due to the large overhang. As another lightning bolt rippled across the sky, the amount of rain increased to a heavy downpour. Albert released a disgruntled sigh as he felt water soaking through his shirt, pants and shoes.

_I do hope I don't catch pneumonia…_

After venturing through the weed-infested overhang, Albert continued along the paved walkway, passing by six statues of female angels posing in dramatic form. At that moment, Wesker felt a sense of déjà vu, noticing a similar design to those from the Foundation. Three were seated and the others in standing positions, each covering their nude form with their arms crossed over their chest. Their long tresses reached just past their face and framed the sorrowful expression etched into all of their frozen visages. Their wings were either spread out or tucked against their body to display their grandeur. The precipitation drizzled down their grey hued features, illuminating a morbid atmosphere.

_They resemble her so much …The one who wept that very night…_

XXXXXX

**September 20, 1972**

**11:47 p.m.**

_A lightning bolt cut through the night sky like a white array of spider webs. The heavy downpour from the thunderstorm soaked Albert's clothing and hair, causing it to stick to his youthful form like a second skin. He had to continuously wipe off the scope from the beads of water clouding his vision. Unlike in his training with a simple bolt action rifle, Albert was assigned to using the newly produced HK PSG-1 sniper rifle. He now had access to automatic fire and a powerful scope for a more accurate shot._

_In their current position, Albert and his superior officer Steiner stood upon the southern rooftop of the Foundation awaiting the arrival of their intended target._

_"Sir, I still do not see them," the youthful Wesker spoke while scanning the courtyard._

_Steiner offered a quiet grunt in response. "Patience, Albert. They will show themselves when they see fit."_

_Albert said nothing in return, and gazed back into the scope of his rifle. His body quivered from the chilly air and being soaked to the bone did not help matters for him. His nose started to run, a guaranteed sign that he would develop a cold by sunrise._

_This is ridiculous…I wonder if this isn't just some stupid setup by Rubis to prick me off! _

_After another vengeful lightning bolt illuminated the grounds, an unidentifiable source cut through the darkness like knives. There were two unevenly shaped shadows that crept behind the tall hedges, trying to reach the pathway leading out for the forest area._

_"Sir, I believe I have spotted the target," Albert uttered just above a whisper._

_"Excellent, take out Darren the second you get a good shot."_

_Albert offered a slight nod and followed the path of the shadow. Once the individual stepped out into an open area, he identified the being as Subject 28, Darren. His short brown tresses were matted to his large oval-shaped head due to the heavy rains. Both he and his companion Matthew were clothed from head to toe in black ops gear and appeared to be totting along tools to cut the electrical fence._

_The two teens had paused behind a large statue of Athena as if speaking to one another or were waiting for the right opportunity to bolt into the woods. As Albert zoomed in on Darren's skull, his palms began to sweat. The finger resting gently upon the trigger began to quake from the nerves rattling his youthful frame._

_I…I can't do this! He just…He just wants to get away from here! Just like all of us do! His mind screamed in protest._

_"Albert, I see them in the center courtyard. Get a shot in before they move," Steiner's voice said in an impatient tone._

_Albert did not answer the man as he was too caught up in his own thoughts. He could understand the pain that Darren felt, as did everyone else at that facility. Each day that Albert awoke, he yearned for freedom from the unbearable suffering the Foundation brought forth. Whether it was the harsh training regimes, Audrey's heart-wrenching sobs, or the disgusting torment of their fellow peers, Albert grew weary of it all. He would never claim his own life like many others have done. No, he was far too proud for such a thing, but being able to live in a world without obeying the will of another was a never-ending quest for him and Audrey._

_"013, I order you to fire this instant!" Steiner barked._

_Albert's gloved hand pulled away from the trigger. If I don't obey, I know damn well they will punish me! Maybe even going as far as killing me or Audrey! I cannot allow that to happen! It is like they've always said, I must not be weak! _

_"I am one step away from punishing you for your incompetence! So I suggest you not disobey my order any longer, soldier!" the former colonel uttered in disdain._

_Without another second of hesitation, Albert pulled the trigger, sending a bullet pelting through the cold rain. Darren and his accomplice heightened their defenses at the unexpected sound of gunfire and searched for its origin. Their quest was all for naught as the bullet pierced Darren's skull. A sickening gurgle escaped the young boy's lips while his brains burst out through a circular hole in his forehead. Darren's limbs failed wildly as his wounded form crumbled to the earth._

_"Wonderful shot, 013," Steiner declared with a wicked smile. "And here I thought you would disappoint me."_

_Albert pulled the gun away from his face and stood up to get a better look at what he had accomplished. A crimson red puddle formed beneath Darren's lifeless form as the teen peered up at the midnight sky with vacant brown hues._

_Just as the Foundation taught him, Albert felt nothing for the boy's demise. Like Darren, he had contemplated escaping at one point with Audrey, but now he realized freedom came with a heavy price. He and Audrey would need to survive every trial and tribulation that the Foundation threw at them. Yet no matter what, they also had to ensure they did not succumb to the maniacal ideals of their superiors._

_Steiner took a long drag on his cigar and observed Matthew frozen on the spot as if waiting for his next orders._

_"Wonderful shot, Albert. I knew you would make the right decision. Now I have one last task for you."_

_Another? Are they going to make me clean up the body now too? Albert wondered, sarcastic._

_"Finish off Matthew."_

_Albert's blue hues widened in surprise. "But Sir! Wasn't he apart of this operation?"_

_"Hmm, I expected you to react this way. Though you must understand that Matthew's involvement could prove to be troublesome," Stein explained in a cold manner. "The children would become suspicious of our actions if they discovered that we were using decoys to flush out potentially unworthy individuals."_

_"But he was just doing as you ordered, Sir," Albert argued. "Is not that going against-?"_

_Steiner interrupted in a fiercer drawl. "I know what I said! I do not appreciate you talking back to me in such a way! You're already walking on a fine line as it is so I suggest you listen before I decide to reprimand you for it!"_

_Albert immediately shut his mouth. "I am sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."_

_"Good, now finish him off," Steiner growled before taking another drag on his wet cigar._

_The young Wesker looked away from his superior officer and down to the twelve year old Caucasian boy. Matthew was about six months older than he was, but did not have any family like Albert did. Like Darren, Matthew was a merciless human being that would have taken away the lives of many other subjects without batting an eye._

_This was all just a setup from the beginning. What's to say I'm left in that position someday? Neither Darren nor Matthew would have even flinched if they were in my position. I suppose I still need to work on this weakness of mine, a weakness known as compassion. I will only care for the lives of myself and Audrey. Everyone else is so much chaff…_

_Albert raised his PSG-1 sniper rifle and rested it upon a section of the wall in order to steady his aim. Matthew's facial expressions appeared more worry-some than they had a few moments prior as if he knew something to be wrong._

_Understand that I have no ill will towards you. But I will not allow anyone else to stand in the way for the freedom that is so rightfully mine._

_He peered into the scope and placed the laser sight upon Matthew's chest. After lining up the sight, Albert pulled the trigger, sending a bullet piercing through Matthew's heart. The boy unleashed a terrified yell as the object punctured his chest and ripped out his left shoulder blade. Blood spewed from the hole in his thin frame while falling to the earth._

_"I must say, Albert. I am greatly impressed by this. I will inform Dr. Rubis of these results," Steiner said. "You never know, you might just be placed on a more dangerous mission next time."_

_"Thank you, Sir," Albert muttered an octave above a whisper._

_As another lightning bolt cut across the sky, his tired blue eyes rested on the angelic statue placed atop the fountain. With the way the rain trickled down her emotionless features, it appeared as though she was spilling tears. Albert felt a lump in his throat, not out of remorse for his fallen comrade, but for the sickening feeling of claiming another life. He would have to numb his heart and soul from those regretful emotions and never shed a tear likes those of the stone angel._

XXXXXX

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

Audrey's brow creased as she witnessed William's impatience being channeled through the constant tapping of his pen on the table. Ever since he returned, she had been attempting to concentrate on her paperwork but his actions caused her inflated frustrations to blow through the roof.

"William?" she stated in a firm tone.

With his chin resting in his left hand, he averted his blue hues in her direction. "What is it?"

"Could you please cut that out?" Audrey posed.

Her irritated drawl made William smirk. "But I thought you could form a song out of it."

"I could, but the words I choose would only make me more aggravated."

"Well we certainly don't want that."

Audrey sat her pen down on the table and pushed her chair back a bit. She brought up her hands and rubbed her aching temples, exhausted from remaining stationary in one position for so long.

"I don't know about you, but I do not see us getting much else accomplished today," she muttered. "Subject 83 will more than likely just destroy another subject so there's no sense continuing with him."

"Agreed, let's just end this session here," William said with a nod. "I'll inform management to remove the subject from the arena."

Audrey rose to her feet and pushed out her arms to stretch her aching muscles.

"That sounds fine with me," she replied.

William stood up and shuffled his and Audrey's paperwork into a tidy pile. He placed the documents into a manila folder marked "MA-129-032" and "MA-129-83" respectively and sat them in a bin marked for the hunter subjects.

"I know I should probably not bring this up but it's been bothering me," Birkin stated. "I know your brother did not leave just because he was tired. I have a feeling he left because you two argued while I was out."

The female Wesker unleashed a heavy sigh and answered, "Albert is as stubborn as a mule. He doesn't like admitting to certain weaknesses."

"Well since the dawn of time, men have always been that way. But Wesker just likes to take it a step further to the point he becomes a bit of a pain in the ass, huh?"

She giggled at the comment. "You got that right, Will. You know, I don't mean to get on his case so much, but even you can see that I'm just concerned for him, right?"

William offered her a comforting smile. "Trust me, Aud. I think I've known you long enough to realize that. Besides, I'm sure he'll be back to his normal level of grumpiness in no time."

"No doubt about that," she said with a smile.

The two finished cleaning up their work station and then made their exit from the observation room. As William held the door to the main hallway open for Audrey, the two had to be careful to avoid the numerous technicians and researchers roaming the hallways.

"I don't think I've seen it this busy in a long while," Audrey commented, almost running into a small horde of male security guards. "Spencer must be busy hiring some fresh meat for the new Hunter Division."

William nodded. "Shame we couldn't use them for the Cerberus. Speaking of which, I'm going to check up on our group's status. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Nah, I'm going to head back to the residence to check on Albert," she answered. "How about getting some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll stop by your room later."

Audrey offered him a pleasant smile and then took her leave for the residence.

XXXXXX

Albert lost track of how long he had been staring at those statues. His clothing stuck to his thin frame like a wet sponge, sending his body into slight chilled spasms. Albert's slicked back tresses had fallen out of place and stuck to his forehead. He removed the shades from his face, allowing the water to trickle down his pallid white cheeks.

After realizing that he had been in that position for fifteen minutes, Albert unleashed a deep sigh.

_Perhaps I will discuss with her the reasoning behind my attitude today…Treating her like that only proves that bastard Spencer has manipulated my personality into casting aside her feelings. And I honestly do not want her becoming bitter from it nor do I want to lose the only family I ever had… _

He continued past the line of gardens for the intersection at the walkway. He took a left at the T and entered the western side entrance to the residence. He wiped off his shoes on the floor mat and proceeded down the hallway, passing by the western wing of rooms on ground level.

Albert slicked back his tousled blond hair out of his blue eyes as he arrived at the main corridor. He took an immediate right and headed up the stairs for his floor. His footfalls made a loud thumping sound with each landing, yet he didn't seem to care how noisy he was. A migraine had started to form at his temples and the knot in his stomach had not let up on him. Because of such, he was in much more foul mood than earlier that morning. He heard more people moving up and down the stairwell but hoped he would not run into anyone.

Once he reached his floor, Albert dug into his pant pocket for his dorm keys, only to find they were missing. Growling in frustration, Wesker patted down his lab coat and other pockets wondering if he didn't just place them elsewhere on his body.

"Where the hell…?" he thought aloud. "I know I brought them with me…"

"Lose something?" a familiar female voice called out.

Turning his body round, his blues hues rested upon his sister who had his room keys in her possession. However she appeared greatly concerned about his well-being. He looked as though he just walked out of the shower, but had done so while still wearing his clothing.

"What are you doing back here so early?" he questioned to Audrey.

She stepped over to his side and placed the set of keys into his hand.

"I was just going to go back to my room, but I found them on the walkway outside," she said. "You're the only person that has a black keychain with your initials on it."

"Well, thank you for bringing them back," Albert said in a soft tone.

She shrugged her shoulders a bit. "It was nothing…"

Albert turned away to unlock his door while Audrey watched him in silence.

_I should in all rights be angry with Albert…But there is something bothering him that has made him this upset…I just wish I knew what it was so I could make him feel better…_

After he opened his door, Albert returned his attention back to her.

"I would…like to speak with you, if that is all right?" he posed.

This drew a surprised expression to Audrey's attractive features, unsure of why he had a change in attitude towards her.

"I do believe I owe you an explanation about earlier today," Albert added. "But I would prefer that we speak in private."

An appreciative smile came to her pale pink lips. "Yeah, I would like that…"

The two entered his dorm room and closed the door after themselves. Albert headed over to his dresser to fetch some dry clothing and then went into the bathroom to change. Audrey took a seat on Albert's standard-sized bed and waited for her brother to finish.

_I'm quite surprised he wants to speak with me, but why the sudden change in heart? What could have happened to him? Did some memory spur this on?_

After a few minutes had passed, Albert retreated from his bathroom and into his bedroom now changed and dried off. He stepped over and took a seat to the right of Audrey on his bed.

"So are you going to tell me what's been ailing you?" she asked an octave above a whisper.

With a deep sigh, Albert confessed, "You know I do not enjoy speaking of my emotions. I am a stubborn individual that way as we have been taught not to exhibit such weaknesses. However when I feel most comfortable, you are the only person I can confide in."

Audrey reached out and rested a tender hand upon her brother's.

"Albert, I realize you want to show how strong and proud you, but please don't forget what made our relationship so meaningful," she said. "You never have to be ashamed of coming to me for anything."

"That trait is what sets us apart, Aud. You are not afraid of exerting those emotions. Unlike me, you have not been entirely molded into the individual Spencer has always wanted us to be."

Albert maneuvered his hand and coiled his fingers around her hand.

"There are some memories I cannot ever forget," he explained. "Every time it rains, I remember that one moment…"

Audrey wrapped her other hand around Albert's left bicep, trying to offer her sibling more comfort. She knew how difficult it was to forget their past. She'd sooner pretend the memories were not real than face them.

"It was the day I became just like Spencer…" Albert whispered, the words rolling off his tongue in a pained drawl.

Audrey felt her heart shatter for her brother, knowing just what event he was speaking of. Though most of memory from that day had since faded from her mind, there was a single moment of that night that still remained to that day.

XXXXXX

**September 20, 1972**

**2:23 a.m.**

_Since earlier that morning, Audrey was still quite upset that her brother had left without saying a word. She searched for him around the compound all day but to no avail. Because of such, she remained in her room for the rest of the day, enthralled in her studies until Albert would return._

_Currently, Audrey was nestled away in her bed, drifting off to sleep after a disappointing day. Through her slumber, there was a soft click of the lock releasing to their room, which followed by a gentle squeak of the door opening. Audrey popped her head out from under her bed sheets to see dark outline of her brother creep into the room. Due to the darkness, she could not see his fatigued appearance._

_"Albert? You're just getting back now?" she asked._

_"Just go back to sleep. Do not make a fuss."_

_Refusing to listen to her brother, she moved to a seated position and clicked on her table lamp. As the warm glow illuminated the bedroom, she finally saw her brother's weary condition. He was drenched to the bone and his boots were caked with mud._

_"Albert, were you out in the rain?" she uttered while jumping out of bed._

_"Lower your voice!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Do you want to wake up the entire floor?"_

_"I don't care what they think, Albert!" Audrey argued. "I'm worried about you! Where have you been all day?"_

_Having enough of her uncooperative attitude, Albert stopped over to his sister and took a fierce hold on her right arm. This action surprised her, causing a gasp to emit from her lips._

_"A-Albert? You're…hurting me!" she yelped while trying to yank her hand away._

_"I told you to shut up!" he snarled. "I do not want anyone figuring out where I was!"_

_He released her arm and stomped over to the bathroom to change out of his clothing. Audrey's face fell into a sorrowful expression as she gazed down at the angry red blotch on her arm and then at the entrance to the bathroom._

_He's been changing for the worse with each passing day…Can't he see how upset I am when he acts this way? _

_Once her brother retreated from the bathroom, he was cleaner and in warm clothing but still appeared fatigued. As he marched for his bed, Audrey intervened by standing in the pathway between him and his bed. A disgruntled sigh escaped Albert's lips, his impatience wearing thin._

_"Please get out of my way," he retorted in a firm tone. "I just want to go to sleep."_

_"No, I will not move, Albert!" she argued. "You always try to avoid your feelings by pushing me away! So please just tell me what happened!"_

_Albert's stern blue eyes glared at her, but Audrey was not intimidated._

_"I'm just doing this because I love you, Albert!" she explained in a fierce manner. "I don't enjoy seeing you suffer!"_

_"Audrey, I just want to be left-"_

_His sister interrupted. "Do not be like them, Albert! I don't deserve to be treated that way!"_

_Rage surged through Albert's entire being like wildfire. His face turned a shade of blood red and his body quaked like a shivering leaf. He swore he could hear the Shadow Man's demonic laughter echoing in the back of his mind, once again mocking him._

_"I am NOT like them! Don't you dare say that!" he roared, his voice emitting a tone of disdain._

_Albert no longer saw his sister standing before him, but the faceless silhouette of Ozwell Spencer. Without a second thought, he lunged at Audrey and wrapped his fingers around his throat. His assault caught her off guard as the two crashed back into the wall to the left of his bed. With his hands still clasped around her neck, Albert pinned her back to the wall using his heavier weight._

_"I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" Albert screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Audrey clawed feverishly at her brother's hands threatening to crush her windpipe. Desperate gasped and strangled wheezes escaped her lips as her actions seemed all for naught._

_NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE STOP THIS! Audrey shouted in her mind._

_"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" he snarled, saliva oozing from his mouth._

_Her terrified blue hues peered up at her sibling. His face was contorted into a mask of ferocity, but his eyes were what frightened Audrey the most. They were lost in a world of madness and suffering, an emotion she knew all too well in their environment._

_IT'S ME , ALBERT! PLEASE REGAIN CONTROL OVER YOURSELF! _

_"A-AL…BERT!" she croaked. "P-PLEASE!"_

_When her brother ignored her plight, Audrey kicked her legs about, trying to land a shot on his knees or shins. Unfortunately for her, he was leaned too far forward for her tiny legs to reach him._

_PLEASE! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT! I CAN'T…BREATHE!_

_As darkness began to cloud her vision, she released her fingers from his assaulting hands and reached up for his face._

_"JUST…DIE!" Albert spat, with one final squeeze to her throat._

_"ALBERT!" she shrieked while finally connecting her hands to both his cheeks._

_The second he felt her warm gentle hands rest upon his face, Albert's body froze. His eyes were still wide, but a sense of terror overcame him. The shadow of Spencer disappeared from sight and reality set back in. When he looked down upon Audrey, her face was crimson red from the lack of oxygen and her blue orbs glassy and bloodshot._

_"OH MY GOD!" Albert yelped as he released the hold on her throat. "AUDREY, I'M SO SORRY!"_

_Audrey slumped to the carpeted floor, unleashing a harsh cough and rubbing her neck from her brother's ruthless hold. Albert knelt at her side and wrapped his quivering arms around her shoulders. Thinking about the pain he just inflicted upon his sister caused Albert's heart to sink to his stomach. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill over into full on sob._

_"Are you all right?" he questioned, very concerned. "Did I hurt you?"_

_Once her hacking fit let up, she brought a hand to her brother's chest and tried to push him away from her, but Albert held a vice-like grip on her._

_"Let me go! I can't believe you just did that to me!" she yelled, her voice strained. "Just what the hell is your problem anyhow?"_

_"I'm sorry! I just…I just lost my temper!" Albert explained while choking on his tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"_

_Audrey's expression hardened into a scornful gaze as she turned back to face him. Tears escaped his blue hues and rolled gently down his flushed red cheeks. He appeared remorseful for his actions, but she was still unsure as to why he would do something to her._

_"This could have been resolved if you just told me the truth from the start!" she spat. "So why don't you just tell me what your problem is already?"_

_Albert released a deep sigh and broke eye contact with her. "I'm ashamed…"_

_Her eyebrows furrowed, confused as to what he was referring to, but still held her angered demeanor._

_"Of what?" she growled. "What could you possibly be sorry for?'_

_"The reason I was called to Rubis' office was to participate in a mission kill Darren, that boy who stays down the hallway from us."_

_An expression of pure shock struck his sister's features. Her eyes widened to saucers and her jaw became agape._

_"Oh my god…You mean you actually…?" she whispered. "Did you kill them…?"_

_Albert continued his story. "The decoy they ordered to befriend him said that Darren was trying to escape with important information, but you and I both know that's not true. He just wanted to escape from here."_

_"And?" she prodded in a gentle manner._

_"Darren and the decoy, Matthew, showed up at the intended time and location. I was the rooftop of the school with Steiner, waiting for the order to kill them both," he said. "Yet I hesitated…I mean, what right do I have to kill someone?"_

_Audrey wrapped her arms around Albert's waist and pressed her body against his chest for a comforting embrace._

_"You did what you had to. What if it had been you in Darren's position? You think anyone would've held back for your sake?"_

_He shook his head and wiped the tears away from his face with the back of his hand. "Probably not...But it still doesn't feel right."_

_"I know it doesn't," Audrey said, offering her brother a gentle squeeze. "Nothing around here makes sense."_

_"And to make matters worse, claiming someone's life means I have just become everything Spencer wanted to be…But I do not want that. I don't want to be like him."_

_Audrey gasped at his statement, bewildered that he would say such a ridiculous thing. She put her hand on her brother's left cheek and turned his attention towards her._

_"Albert, don't speak that way! You're nothing like that old bastard!" she scolded._

_"How am I not?" he argued. "Look at how I treat you! You could have killed you!"_

_"Look, I'm not happy that you did do that, but you've just been through a traumatic experience!" his sister explained. "There was no one there to comfort you at your time in need!"_

_Despite her sweet words, the frown still etched into his handsome features._

_"I want to believe that, but…it's just so hard…" Albert replied._

_"Albert, the fact now that you are sorrowful proves that you have not changed for the worse," she said. "I would never lie to you about that because I love you. Family is supposed to support each other even in their darkest moments after all."_

_Albert could not help but grin at her remark. Audrey always knew the right things to say to make him feel better._

_"Thank you…" he replied with a warm smile._

_"Of course, Albert," she answered while giving her brother a tighter embrace. "You know I'd do anything for you."_

_"I know you would, Aud…"_

XXXXXX

As the memory faded from her mind, Audrey's anger towards her brother melted away. She maneuvered her hands from their current position and snaked her arms around her brother's neck. He felt warm to the touch, a sign of potential illness on his part. She rested her temple against his left shoulder and pushed her body against him for a tender hug.

"Albert, I'm sorry for what happened to you and I can understand why the rain could bring forth such a horrible memory," she whispered. "But like I have always said, you will never be like him, Albert…I know you won't…"

To him, Audrey was far more meaningful than Albert could ever imagine. He was not an insecure individual that had to rely on others for comfort and self-worth, but a proud, intelligent man who appreciated the consultation of his one and only family member. Yet Audrey was the driving force behind much of who he was and his overall survival. His sister supported him when no one else gave a damn, offering a warm embrace, a peck on the cheek or a gentle tussle to his hair when she felt the need to show her affection. She could even tease him in a courteous manner to alleviate the frustrations brought on by their lives. No one else could ever bless him such a wonderful gift.

"You know, Audrey. I don't deserve you," he confessed. "You have done so much for me, yet look at how I treat you…It is unfair…"

"Don't worry about me, Albert," Audrey consoled. "Though my heart may break at times, it will always mend itself back together again as long as I have you."

Albert slipped his left arm around her slender waist and rested his cheek against her forehead. He felt the need to express such fondness to his sibling after the way he had been so verbally cruel to her.

"I don't like that we argue over things like this. We have far great things to worry about," she whispered. "And aside from that, you can no longer allow the rain to manipulate your feelings. Think of it as a blessing rather than bringing forth misery."

"I will try, Audrey, yet I can never forget what happened no matter how hard I try."

"It's true, we can't change the past, but the future will always be our shining light. If we stick together, even in the darkest moments, we will be free. No one could ever take that away from us, not even Spencer."

Albert nodded in silence, wanting so desperately to believe her words. His blue hues averted towards the window on the eastern wall of his room and watched the beads of water trickle down the clear glass. As he attempted to find comfort in the rain, the droplets of precipitation began to form into a distorted silhouette of the shadowy figure from his dreams.

_He will forever loom in the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to strike once more,_ Albert thought. _But I will not allow myself to succumb to your whims. I am far too strong and proud for such a meaningless thing. _

His eyes narrowed in disdain at the haunting picture. With such a fierce gaze, the water dispersed from the window, destroying evidence that the image was ever there.

_Yes, I may have similar qualities to you, Spencer. Yet unlike the rest of the Wesker Children, I have the affection and support of my sister and the determination to overpower your influence. That is something you could never touch…_

* * *

AN: I will admit to having difficulty for this chapter, but worked very hard on it like I do for all my chapters. I was trying to include a number of occurrences at once but also make it flow as neatly as possible. I hope you enjoyed it none-the-less.

If you have the time, please leave some feedback, but no flames.


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking Point

Disclaimer: The usual. I own nothing just this fic and my OCs

Well it has certainly been awhile since I uploaded my last chapter. I apologize to everyone for taking so long. I've been battling an illness and am in the process of trying to control it. Because of that, it contributed to a terrible Writer's Block during that time period. For future uploads, updates will sporadic depending on if the Block plagues me once more. In the meantime, I thank everyone for their patience and for taking the time to read and review my work. I can't thank you all enough for your support. I hope you all find this chapter to be an enjoyable read.

* * *

Chapter 17: Breaking Point

Late July 1981

Four years had passed since the Wesker twins first began their employment in Umbrella's Raccoon City branch. They had their various positive and negative experiences but none of which hindered their ability to perform to their fullest extent.

With the Hunter off to a steady development stage, Umbrella decided to utilize the completed aqua ring to concentrate on a new division. Focusing on aquatic animals for their studies proved to be a great success. The division had selected three Great White Sharks, two male and one female, to participate. They were marvelous creatures, adapting to the T-virus with little difficulty. The subjects were given the technical name of FI-03 and broken down with individual serial numbers to distinguish each. However they were more adequately dubbed as "Neptune" subjects to embellish their profound abilities.

The initial stage of T-virus induction was to test each subject's fluctuation in aggression as well as adaption to their habitat. Food such as turtles and fish were given to each subject becoming more ferocious and hungry similar to how their undead human counterparts thrived for live flesh.

An average Great White Shark weighed up to about four thousand pounds or more. Yet Umbrella's subjects had increased their body mass beyond the norm reaching monstrous size and weight. Another fascinating change was the ability to adapt to both fresh and salt water environments with very little difficulty. However with each positive aspect, there was a downfall. The sharks exhibited no change to intelligence and very little increase in hunting abilities. Such characteristics seemed to be a growing constant with the T-virus but it did not deter Umbrella from pressing forth with venturing into other researching avenues.

Aside from the increase in experimentation, word began to spread like wildfire around the Spencer Estate about a new researcher in the South American Umbrella branch. This researcher was a child of ten years but had the mind of genius. Her name was Alexia Ashford of the prestigious Ashford aristocrats. Yet not everyone was ecstatic with this news, most of all William Birkin. He had always prided in being the youngest researcher in the history of Umbrella. But now with the discovery of this child prodigy, it dealt a huge blow to his ego for the worse.

XXXXXX

August 2, 1981

William Birkin was well known at having a deep seeded hatred towards his fellow man at the mansion. He tried all morning to ignore the persistent jabbering of everyone around him. Before starting his shift, William stopped at the lounge to grab himself some coffee. Upon entrance, two Neptune Division workers, Jacob and Manuel, were on the couch for their mid-morning break. William made no means to speak with him yet could feel their watchful gaze as he ventured into the kitchen connecting to the lounge.

Once William disappeared from sight, Jacob's cold expression never lifted. He and William had butted heads numerous times in the past due to William's perfectionist nature. Jacob did not appreciate being corrected especially not by someone who was younger and had less experience than he did. Jacob knew William was more sensitive to insults and despised the comparison between him and Alexia. The thought of enraging William just a little bit more brought a devious smirk to Jacob's face.

Jacob tapped Manuel on the shoulder with the back of his hand to draw his attention.

"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling Alexia is going to run this place into the ground," Jacob said before downing a mouthful of his coffee.

Manuel nodded in response. "Yeah, I've thought about transferring there. Anything is better than working under those three brats."

William's face wrinkled into a cold expression when he overheard their insults. Listening to people purposely offend him while present just grated on his nerves to no end.

"I hear you," Jacob agreed. "The twins are freaking strange enough as it is, but that little prick William is nothing in comparison to Alexia's abilities."

William balled his hand into a fist. _These inferior pests! What the hell do they know of ability?_

"For someone who proclaims he is so intelligent, why hasn't he found more success with the T-virus yet?" Manuel commented. "I mean, if it hadn't been for Wesker and Audrey discovering the Hunter Prototype we would probably still be stuck in the primary stages of our research."

William could not believe what he was hearing. _Oh I don't think so! How dare they compare me to the twins! I am far superior to any individual at this organization!_

Jacob could hear William rustling in the kitchen and continued to push his banter. "You know, I think I'm going to throw a suggestion by Human Resources to have William transferred out again. I can tolerate the twins and their research habits but I've had about enough of his overbearing nature."

William's anger boiled over and vented his rage by throwing his Styrofoam cup of coffee. The dark liquid splashed over the counter and drizzled to the tiled flooring. He could care less about the mess he made, leaving it for the janitor to tend to, and headed for the lounge door. Jacob and Manuel snickered at him while William passed by.

"You morons would serve better at being Neptune's meal than what you offer to this facility!" William barked. "I suggest you get back to work before I relay your incompetence to the proper officials!"

He never waited for a response and marched straight out the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Pathetic…Why must I be forced to work with such fodder? I could be the head of my own division if I wasn't held back by these fools!_

XXXXXX

The timer on Audrey's watch struck two in the afternoon, signaling the beginning of her shift. Her black converses tapped off the concrete flooring while she pushed through the aqua ring's metal doors. She could hear the water splashing inside the tank, accentuating the aroma of salt water and fish.

Audrey walked along the metal grated catwalk running the perimeter of the circular-shaped room. Her blue eyes peered down observing the three sharks swimming, one each in the three separate sectors of the aquarium.

William and the marine research department were expected to be in the control room on observation. After making her way down to the lower level, Audrey discovered a noticeable absence of staff members, all aside from William. This struck her as odd as there were always two people on duty at all times.

Audrey stepped to William's side and glanced over the three research logs for each subject. Nothing had been written in them since yesterday.

"Hey William, what is going on?" she questioned. "Why hasn't anyone updated the journals?"

William never looked away from the paperwork when answering her in a blunt tone. "No one has been present to work on them. I fired them all."

Audrey offered him a bewildered gaze. "W-What? Why?"

"I grew weary of their incompetence."

Her blue eyes flared with irritation. "William, it took us months to find marine biologists of their caliber! We needed them to assist us for Neptune's development!"

William snapped his head up, angered by her protest. "I do not need consent from you! I took the initiative where you and Wesker failed to do so!"

"We never overlooked anything!" Audrey huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh please! You two are the reason this facility is going under! You and Wesker screw around all day like a couple of lazy morons!"

Audrey could not believe what she was hearing. Her and Albert lazy? You had to be blind not to notice the contributions they had made to Umbrella.

"Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me?" she retorted. "You are putting the blame on us when you've acting like a two year old lately?"

William had enough and gestured towards the door. "You know what? Get the hell out of here and go do something more productive elsewhere!"

"Oh trust me, I'm not sticking around!"

"Good, because you aren't needed!" William spat as she took her leave.

Audrey stomped her shoes down on the ladder as she ascended to the upper floor, exhibiting her frustrations.

"You know what? You act worse than a woman with PMS!" she shot back, her voice echoing off the concrete walls. "Go take a fucking pill or something to improve your mood!"

William remained silent until he heard the door slam close upstairs.

"She can be such a bitch…," he muttered in disgust. "Don't know why I tolerate that attitude of hers anyhow."

Aside from the soft beeping of the equipment, silence had once again ascended upon the control room. William welcomed such a serene noise, finding such annoying fodder with his colleagues, and returned to his work content.

"And people wonder why nothing gets done around here? There is far too much drama for one to handle," he commented aloud. "Perhaps it's time to change things up around here."

XXXXXX

While Audrey and William were handling the situation in the aqua ring, Albert decided that he would enter the latest of his research notes into the computer mainframe. Being that he was the only person present in the database room, it a blessing in disguise as he was in no mood to be dealing with brown-nosing employees.

While keying in his Neptune and Cerberus notes, the entrance door opened with a loud whoosh. He averted his gaze towards the door and saw that Audrey had entered. Her face was a deep cherry red, a definite sign of anger. Audrey was not an easy individual to deal with in such a frustrated state of mind as she would often lash out even on the most unfortunate person.

Audrey stepped over to the swivel chair beside Albert and propped herself down on it. She released a frustrated huff and placed her notes down on the table before her.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired, noticing her angered features.

Audrey hammered her username and password into the computer's mainframe. "It's William! He's acting like a complete asshole!"

Albert bobbed his head with a nod. "I figured as much. He has not been coping well with Alexia's arrival. What did he do to you?"

"Well besides insult me, he fired the entire Neptune staff!"

Albert unleashed a disgruntled sigh. "He can be such an idiot."

"He's hit a whole new pinnacle of immaturity and I refuse to coddle him. We've been doing that for years now and it's gotten us nowhere."

"I agree. I feel as though he has done nothing but use us."

"I'll say he has," Audrey snorted. "What are we going to do, Albert?"

"For now, we will let him throw his tantrum. I will have a talk with him in awhile, but if the situation should worsen, I suppose an intervention shall be in order."

"Why do I have a feeling that won't end up well?"

"It is to be expected," he said before offering her sly grin. "Besides, when have my methods ever been very pleasant?"

Audrey smirked. "Never."

XXXXXXX

Albert finished his data entry around two that afternoon. Audrey was still in the process of putting her notes into the computer so he decided to confront William before moving onto another assignment. The young scientist had left the aqua ring and retreated to the mansion's library to research more about great white sharks.

When Albert stepped inside the lower floor of the library, William was seated in a chair near him. Books were piled high around his body like a small fort. Albert took in a breath, knowing the confrontation with his friend would not be a pleasant one, and headed to his friend's side.

"What are you researching?" Albert questioned.

William exchanged an icy stare at his friend.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he answered in a bitter drawl. "I've been here for almost an hour now."

Albert raised a slight brow to William's cold demeanor but made no verbal acknowledgement to it. "Yes, I had other matters to tend first."

"Don't give me excuses, Wesker. I'm in no mood for that right now."

"I can see that," Albert replied holding his passive tone. "You are in no mood for anything lately."

"What are you referring to?" William shot back.

"Oh I can think of a several good examples, one being your foolish decision to fire the entire marine division."

"I had my reasons. They preferred to spend their time playing around on the computer rather than observe. Ever since we hired them, we have not received one significant piece of research from them."

"William, this project began about two months ago. We cannot expect results to occur overnight. As for your other accusation, I never noticed them exhibiting such behavior."

"Well for your information, I grow weary of seeing the T-virus meet failure! If we want to succeed, we need superior intellect around here!"

"How can you expect us to achieve anything when you are crude to your fellow workers and fire them on the spot if they do not live up to your expectations? This entire change in attitude of yours is ruining the morale of this facility."

"My attitude?" William hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you were fine until Alexia came along, but now you cannot handle even a small dose of criticism."

"Don't talk about that little witch!"

"Do you not see? This is exactly what I am talking about. Do you realize that your fear of being trapped in her shadow has prevented us from accomplishing anything?"

Albert could see William had almost reached his boiling point. The veins on his forehead had bulged outward, his jaw was clenched from the grinding of his teeth and his pale skin had flushed to a crimson red. Despite William's frustrations, everything Albert had said to his friend was true. Nothing would be achieved with his malicious behavior.

"You do not understand anything I'm going through!" William snapped.

"Get over yourself and start acting like an adult, William. Umbrella will only tolerate this childish attitude of yours for so long before they grown tiresome of you."

William snorted in disdain. "They would never get rid of me! I am too great an asset to them!"

Albert rolled his eyes at his friend's arrogance. _It is like talking to a wall…Nothing is getting through that thick skull of his. No sense continuing this conversation if nothing is going to be accomplished…_

"I am off to the aqua ring with Audrey. If you feel like joining us, do so," he said while heading for the door. "However if I find out you treat Audrey with another ounce of disrespect, I will have more than just Alexia to be worrying about."

With that said, Wesker exited from the room, leaving William to his thoughts. Within seconds, he unleashed a furious cry and tossed his notes and books into a messy heap upon the floor. William shot to his feet and pounded the bottoms of his fists into a nearby bookshelf until his hands became numb.

"What the hell does he know?" he screamed, a hissing sound slipping through his clenched teeth. "I'll show them! I will work harder and twice as long! Nothing will hold me down!"

This profound determination had ignited a fire within. Normal food consumption, daily slumber or healthy social interaction would no longer apart of his forte. He cared for nothing anymore aside from proving that he was the best Umbrella had ever seen. Little did he realize though, his foolishness could potentially hinder his cause.

XXXXXX

Mid August 1981

Over the course of the next two weeks, William's fortitude was diminishing. Despite his best efforts, he could not keep up with Albert and Audrey. Sleep deprivation from working excessive hours clouded his judgment. Carelessness became a common trait with him, causing him to forget simple procedures of placing samples back in their proper locations and even returning documentation to the database room.

The Arklay researchers demanded he be stripped of his privileges, most of all being able to access the laboratory. The Wesker twins were forced to prohibit William from participating in laboratory duties until he fulfilled a clean bill of health. To fight against his temporary banishment, William attempted to continue his work in late night hours but his presence was soon discovered by security. As a result, he resorted to keeping himself enthralled with his studies at the library or remaining in his room for hours on end.

XXXXXX

August 21, 1981

A dreary Friday evening had ascended upon the Spencer Mansion. A majority of the facility, the Wesker twins included, had turned in for the night leaving few security officials and scientists on duty.

William had retired to his room for the day after spending most of his time browsing the library. He had been researching various mammals for potential subjects, hoping that it would spur the curiosity of Umbrella to allow him back to work.

The rain pelting against his room's window made him feel drowsy. He had not slept much, getting two to three hours a sleep a day at the most.

After clasping his journal closed, William glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was 3:23 am.

"It's that late already?" he groaned while rubbing his weary red eyes. "Maybe a shower will rejuvenate me…"

He got up from his desk chair and headed for the bathroom. From past experience, he learned the hard way that ignoring his hygiene was ill-advised.

_I do not need people complaining again about how much I stunk! I still could not understand what they were blabbing on about when I take more showers then they do in a whole week._

Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, a deep strangled moan echoed from out in the hallway. William halted and turned in a hesitant manner towards his front door.

_What…What in the world was that?_

Heavy, uneven footsteps encroached upon his dorm until a looming shadow appeared at the threshold of his door. When the individual remained stagnate, William was perplexed even frightened by such unusual behavior.

_Why are they just standing there? Either knock at the door or leave me the hell alone!_

Curious, William motioned closer to the door and gazed out through the peep hole. A woman with messy blonde hair stood facing his doorway. Her body was hunched forward in an awkward manner and she breathed so heavy that it seemed she was in pain. He could not distinguish her face with her hair shrouding her features. However what he could see was that her hair, white lab coat and black shirt were covered in a dark red substance.

William lurched back at the terrifying site, almost knocking himself down with the table in the hallway.

_W-What? Is that blood? What happened to her? _

The woman's strained breathing grew louder, piercing through the door in short, heavy rasps.

William started to panic, unsure if he should assist the woman or leave her for security. With the amount of blood on her, there was a high risk she was infected.

_But if I don't do something, she could contaminate this entire facility! I'll…I'll call security! Yes! They'll know what to do!_

He raced for the phone on his nightstand, only to find that the line was dead. A blistering chill crawled down William's spine realizing he had no means of contacting help. His window was too high to climb down and alerting his neighbors might resort to mass panic. Besides he wasn't even sure if the woman was infected. She could have been assaulted and escaped, leaving her in a wandering daze. If that was the case, the culprit might be lingering about leaving him at risk for an attack.

William growled in disdain at the whole situation. _Goddammit! I guess I'm going to have to confront her myself! Aside from being incompetent, seems I'm surrounded by nothing but cowards as well! Worthless! All of them!_

He stepped over to his desk and swiped a pair of scissors from the cup holder. Since he was unaware if there was a perpetrator about, it was best he armed himself. He marched back for the door and noticed she had left. When he took another glance out the peep hole, the woman had disappeared from full view during the time William went to make the call.

_Great…Who knows where the hell she's gone to now!_

He unlatched the lock and propped his door open an inch to listen. A chilling moan reverberated off the wooden corridor, echoing from the down hall.

_That…That does not sound human! Maybe it's just the way it sounds in this old building. Yeah, that could be it. No matter what, I must investigate this…_

William pushed the door open more and proceeded out in the hallway. He gave a cautious glance at his surroundings, confirming he was the single person there, and then ventured down the right corridor where he heard the woman.

The dimmed lighting above each door offered an eerie atmosphere. William's heart rate continued to build with each passing second. The mystery woman's agonizing moans did not soothe his worries much either.

_Please don't be infected! I do not want to have to deal with that! _He chanted in his mind, pleading that it was nothing serious.

William continued in her pursuit, forced to take the left at the corner, until he reached the very end of the hallway. When he popped his head around the corner, he discovered her standing by a large bay window overlooking the courtyard. She appeared unbalanced with her shoulders dipped back and her knees bent inward a bit.

William swallowed the lump in his throat and began to approach her one small step at a time.

"H-Hello?" he muttered. "Are you all right?"

The woman's breathing escalated at the sound of William's voice. Her high heeled shoes scrapped along the wooden floorboards while she shuffled around to face him. An audible crack emitted from her neck and spine making William cringe in digust. The moon cast in from the window, accentuating her features in an ashen light.

When William received a full look at her pale face, a nauseous sensation formed in the pit of his stomach. He released a horrified scream, his voice reverberating off the residence walls.

Audrey stood before him as a creature of the undead. Her throat had been ripped wide open, nerves and tendons jarring outward from vicious human bites. Blood oozed from her mouth and torn thorax, bubbling at times when the moans escaped her crimson-encrusted lips. Her once beautiful blue eyes had transformed into haunting milky white orbs.

"No! T-This isn't happening!" he wept in a hysterical manner.

She unleashed a ferial cry and lunged at him. Despite his efforts to move away, her blood encrusted nails seized hold of his shoulders. Audrey snapped her teeth at his neck region, anticipating a swift kill.

"Get off!" William screamed while struggling to push her away.

He managed to knee her in the abdomen, loosening her grasp, and then gave a hard shove to Audrey's shoulders. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards. As her rear end connected with the floor, William grasped the scissors he brought with both his hands, prepping for Audrey's next attack.

"Please just stay down, Audrey!" he whimpered.

Audrey gazed up at her friend, a hungry glower showing beneath her blond-stained fringe. She got to her feet once more, bones cracking beneath her pallid white skin, and prepped to assault him once more.

"Please…Please Audrey!" William's voice squeaked.

Ignoring his pleas, Audrey charged at William for the fatal blow. As an automatic reaction, William thrust the scissors at her to protect himself and ended up piercing her in the heart. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as blood oozed down the blades penetrating her chest cavity. William whimpered in horror at what he had done and yanked the scissors from her body. Since the attack had no affect on her undead form, Audrey exchanged a deadly gaze, blood and saliva oozing through her clenched teeth.

"Oh shit!" William yelped as he shot off down the hall to get Albert.

William wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. The mere site of his dear friend as a grotesque zombie brought tears to his eyes. Audrey was gone; nothing could bring her back from such a terrible fate.

_How is Wesker going to cope with this? Sure, he doesn't exhibit his affection like most family does, but I know how loves her dearly! This isn't right! They don't deserve this!_

When William returned to the main hallway, he rushed two rooms right down from his own and pounded at Albert's door.

"Wesker, wake up! There's an emergency!" he shouted.

When Albert did not answer, William tried the handle and to his surprise found it unlocked. Perplexed, he gave the door a gentle push, allowing it to crack open to an inch.

_This is weird…Wesker would never leave his room unlocked…_

Through his confusion, Audrey's gruesome moans could be heard approaching from down the hallway, yearning to feast on William's warm flesh.

_God, not now! Why did this have to happen to Audrey of all people? _

William hustled into Albert's room and locked up behind himself. He backed away from the door when he heard the scrapping of her heeled shoes growing louder by the second.

_I hope she doesn't find me…Zombies are not intelligent creatures…Unless…_

He gazed down at his hands, seeing Audrey's blood had splattered onto them. In a panic, he flipped his hands over, checking for any open wounds. Fortunate for him, he had nothing to worry about. He wiped his blood stained hands off on the bottom of his sweatshirt, trying to get the contaminated substance off as much as possible.

As he did so, William caught Albert seated on the bed facing away from the corner of his eye. Albert was hunched forward in an awkward position and breathing in a deep manner.

"Wesker! There you are!" William exclaimed.

Albert did not acknowledge his friend's words. As William approached, he took immediate notice to Albert's unusual silent demeanor. Had this been a normal situation, he would've pitched a fit if anyone came bursting into his room. Yet he was as still and quiet as ever. Blond fringe covered his blue eyes, loosened from his usual slicked back manner.

"Albert…Listen, I have some unfortunate news…" William offered in a remorseful tone.

When Albert made no acknowledgement, William felt a lump forming in his throat. What if Wesker already knew about Audrey? If that was the case, being bothered was the last thing he wanted.

"Hey, are you all right?" William asked.

When he went to touch his friend's right shoulder, a loud bang emitted from Albert's door startling William. Audrey had found William's hiding spot and was not about to let her meal get away. She thrust her palms against the door in attempts to bust the lock.

William moved away from Albert and closer to the entrance, praying that the door would hold against her might. Just the mere sound of her agonizing moans was like a knife to his heart.

_Audrey, please just stop! Don't let your brother see you like this!_

Through William's mourning, Albert rose to his feet. He gave a look over his shoulder at William and began to move in a sluggish manner towards him. William was too enthralled in his misery to notice Albert closing in on him. When he was about a foot away, Albert clamped a hand down on his left shoulder and gave a forceful squeeze.

William felt the hairs on neck stand on end when the stench of death emitted from Albert's breath.

_No…Please no…_

Once he turned around, William came to another shocking realization. Audrey had not been the only victim of the T-virus, but now Albert had as well. Bite and claw marks plagued his neck and shoulder region. His entire left cheek had been ripped open with the decaying skin tangling from his jawline. William could see his tongued having spasms as it wiggled about inside his bloodstained mouth.

William's face contorted into a mask of absolute fear. No words could form on his lips from the terror that overcame him. When Albert began to close in for a bite at his face, William threw his arms out in a frenzy, freeing himself from his undead friend's grasp.

"J-Just stay back!" he screeched while backing away.

Albert did not comprehend human words and emotions any longer. His insatiable hunger was all that ran through his rotting brain. He stepped towards William, breathing and salivating heavy in anticipation.

William made a frantic search for the bathroom door when suddenly Audrey gained entry into the room. After her persistent pounding, the wood splintered around the lock mechanism, allowing the door to open to its fullest.

Audrey staggered in William's direction, yearning to gorge upon her friend's warm flesh. William panicked; there was nowhere else to go with being pinned between the twins.

_No! This can't be! I have to get out of here! I am not going to become like one of them!_

As a last ditch effort, he rushed at the bathroom door. Albert saw William attempting to escape and lunged for him. His cold fingers seized hold of William's shoulders where Albert was able to sink his teeth into his left shoulder blade.

William screamed bloody murder and rammed his elbow back into Albert's face to get him off. Yet all was to no avail as Albert yanked his head back, tearing a chunk of William's skin and muscle from his back along with him. The pain was so unbearable he felt like every nerve was on fire. His legs quaked from the trauma making him reel on his feet.

William could sense the end was drawing near. He was already infected and there was no way he could survive the onslaught of two zombies in his weakened state. At this point, all he could pray for was a swift end to his life and that he would not return as a creature of the dead.

"N-No! I…I don't want to die!" he whimpered, tears stinging his blue eyes.

The next sensation he felt was Audrey's nailed digging into his chest cavity. His gaze fell where he saw her trying to chew her way through to reach his heart. At that instant, Albert's heavy weight came crashing onto his back.

_It's all over…It finally happened…Why did it have to be this way?_

The trio fell to the hardwood floor in a heap, leaving William open to a full assault. Audrey and Albert went to work on him, tearing through his chest cavity and abdomen to feast upon his organs. William could no longer feel pain from the severing of his nerves. He could just hear and smell the stench of blood spilling from his mangled form. As tears fell from his dull blue eyes, he witnessed the twins in their undead bliss devouring him. His closed his eyes, wishing that it was all just a god-awful nightmare.

Wish all he wanted, there was no escape.

XXXXXX

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

William snapped his eyes open and thrust his body up to a sitting position. His blue eyes shot about the room, his heart pounding in his chest like a beating dream. He patted himself down, feeling no wounds only sweat from the nightmare.

He glanced at the alarm clock, noting it was six am, and silenced its persistent noise. With silence now upon him, William wiped the sweat from his brow and took in deep breaths to ease his fear.

"Thank god…Just a dream…Just…a dream…"

Despite it being a simple dream, he was coming to an unfortunate realization. He pushed his mind and body in an effort to outshine the twins and Alexia over the past months, but all was for naught. The nightmares had become more of a constant problem from his lack of sleep. Each time, they grew more gruesome and realistic where he wasn't sure if he was going to wake up from it.

_Why am I still doing this? Why do I keep trying to defy the inevitable?_

He brushed a hand through his sweat laden tresses.

_This is ridiculous. I have tried so hard…Pushed myself above and beyond yet…_

He lay back down once more and closed his eyes.

_I cannot overcome such an obstacle. I must stop this foolish behavior. In time, I must make a choice…_

XXXXXX

September 22, 1981

Over the course of the next month, William's behavior became more bizarre. His frequent trips to the library had ceased to be and now locked himself away in his dorm room, only taking a brief moment to answer the door when the kitchen brought his three daily meals.

The Wesker twins attempted to communicate with their friend, but all was for naught. William ignored their pleas, phone calls and notes they slipped under his door. Despite security's involvement, William would respond in a hateful manner, screaming his lungs off and kicking out anyone who dared enter his room. William may have lost the drive to continue his research, but fortunate for him, his depression had not taken over his mentality. Despite their best intentions, returning William to his old self seemed a futile effort.

XXXXXX

Albert leaned back in his chair observing subject FI-03-001 swimming about inside its tank. Despite trying to stay concentrated on the subject, Albert could not help but feel the sense of exasperation. He despised observation work, feeling as though his efforts could be placed elsewhere. The job consisted of someone sitting for hours on end, just watching the subjects and jotting down notes.

Yet what made things more irritating for him was the combination of computer's humming and Audrey picking at her nails. It had gone on for over thirty minutes and each single noise caused Albert to flinch in annoyance.

_Click click! Hum hum! Click click! Hum hum!_

Within his mind Albert was starting to grow an illusion of the noises unifying into a song. An exasperating one which he could no longer tolerate hearing. He tipped his shades up onto the top of his head and offered his sister an agitated expression.

"Audrey, would you please stop that? I can tolerate the persistent hum, but your picking is grating on my nerves."

Audrey ceased what she was doing and smirked at her brother. "Maybe I'll keep doing it just to irritate you some more."

Albert's narrowed his blue eyes. "Keep it up and I'll throw you in the tank."

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood," she teased. "What's the matter?"

"This is what is wrong," he said motioning about the room. "This is a waste of our time. I do not mind observation for a few hours, but spending lengthy time here is ridiculous."

"Hey, we tried to get the marine team back but Umbrella France offered them a better paycheck. So it's up to us to get this done. You can't depend on people like William to assist us."

"Do not remind me," Albert grumbled. "You know, by all rights, I should just have William fired. He is dead weight."

"Albert, this place is all he knows. We cannot just discard him like trash," Audrey argued. "It is getting tiresome waiting around for his mentality to stabilize but we need to be more patient."

"Babying him will not help matters and you know that better than anyone, Audrey. I plan on confronting him later this afternoon. If he is not willing to improve, then I have no choice but to replace him with a more suitable candidate."

"For William's sake, I hope he comes to his senses and realizes just how dire this can be."

XXXXXX

Later that afternoon, the Wesker twins returned to the residence to confront William. They swiped the key from the security official stationed out front just in case William would decide to ignore their knocks.

Albert unleashed a deep sigh as he rapped at William's door. Moments passed and all they were met with was silence. He pressed an ear up to the door to listen in and heard the water running on the opposite end.

"He must be in the bathroom," he commented.

"That's a shocker. He never cared about his hygiene in the past," Audrey stated. "I would just go in without his consent. Otherwise we're going to be here waiting all day."

Albert groaned, "I suppose you're right."

Since William did not answer, he decided to make a more forceful entrance. He snatched the set of keys from his pocket and proceeded to unlocked William's door, gaining them access to the room.

The instant the twins entered, they both covered their mouths in disgust. The darkened room reeked of body odor and garbage from no ventilation. Albert marched straight over to the window and yanked it open all the way. Fresh early autumn air gushed into the room to disperse the rancid odor.

"That should help rid of that disgusting smell," Audrey commented.

The water shut off at that moment and the door to the bathroom flung open. William popped his head out and offered his friends a cold glare.

"What are you doing in here? I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" he barked. "And close that damn window!"

"Hello, sunshine. Enjoying life inside your little cubby hole?" Audrey posed in a sarcastic manner.

William groaned and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked like death warmed over. His skin had taken on an unhealthy grayish hue from lack of sun exposure. His hair was a complete mess, matching with the wrinkled, dirty sweats attire he wore.

"Is it really hard for you people to comprehend that I want to be alone?"

"This childish behavior has gone on far too long," Albert declared. "You have responsibilities to uphold and you will fulfill them."

William snorted in disdain. "I do not have to listen to this!"

"Look, we have been very lenient with your attitude but now it's time to end this!" Audrey chimed in. "You either get over your issues or get out of Arklay!"

William's blue eyes flared. "You have no authority to do so!"

"As acting managers, yes we do," she corrected in a firm drawl.

William hissed through clenched teeth, "You two are unbelievable! You seriously just don't get how annoying you both are!"

"God…here we go…" Audrey muttered, rolling her eyes in displeasure.

"Aside from Alexia, I am so sick and tired of everyone swooning and kissing your asses! They act like there is something so special about you two when the truth is you are inferior to me in both intelligence and ability!"

"Oh please indulge us," Albert replied sarcastic.

"I mean, do I even need to explain just how fucked up you two are? One who conceals himself behind a stone facade because he's afraid of showing emotions and thinks that wearing shades on a constant basis somehow makes him think he's more menacing! Mind you, it's nothing more than just some pathetic way to feed your superiority complex, Wesker!" William screeched, pointing an angry finger between both siblings. "Then there's you, Audrey! You act so high and mighty yet you are nothing more than an irritating, needy bitch who probably loved being treated like a whore!"

Shock was the least either Wesker was expressing at the moment. Albert remained passive but he was seething on the inside, yearning to pummel William for his blatant ignorance. Audrey was more expressive with her face turning a deep shade of red and her body quivering with rage. There were times when she could tolerate mockery, but William had crossed the line. Despite the wrath boiling inside of her, she held her tongue for the right opportunity.

_You fucking bastard! You are so lucky I don't strangle you right now!_ Audrey's mind raced.

"In comparison to me, you're both damaged goods and not fit for this working environment!" William added. "Who knows when you might snap and go on a killing spree with all that training you've had! Afterall, isn't that what you two were created for, to serve out someone like mindless killing machines?"

Albert finally spoke up. "You are one to talk, William! How dare you insult us when you know nothing of our past?"

"I know enough to draw conclusions! Aside from the fact that you've contributed next to nothing to our cause, you two cause constant drama for this organization! Maybe you two thrive on the attention you get since you had such a fucked up life!"

_Killing machines? Attention whores? Oh go fuck yourself, William! _Audrey screamed within.

When William went to open his mouth once again, she marched straight up and slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side, leaving a crude red mark on his left cheek. Her nostrils flared in frustration and heavy breathes escaped through her clenched teeth.

"Did you just forget about all we've done for you?" she retorted. "You remember the situation with your father and how we rescued you? Or how about defending your childish behavior when no one else would?

The tears flowed from her blue eyes and stained her pale cheeks. She had difficulty breathing with how furious she had become.

"You don't have the right to say anything about our past when you know absolutely nothing about it! I did not ask for my life to turn out this way, but it did! There is no way to change it, but I can do something to prevent my future from being a slave to someone else's will!"

William remained silent, but a frown began to form on his lips.

"If jealousy and hatred is how you see our friendship, then I never want to speak to you again!"

Audrey turned round and stomped straight out of the room.

"She is right," Albert uttered in a soft tone. "Since the beginning, we have supported you in more ways than one. But even that has started to grow tiresome."

He brushed past William, heading for the door, but halted his step for a brief moment to offer some final words.

"You brought this upon yourself so I suggest you alter your behavior or you will be gone from here."

With that said, Albert took his leave and pursued Audrey. He heard the door of her dorm room slam closed after her, but he continued following her inside.

"Audrey?" he called out to her as he entered.

Audrey paused at the sound of her brother's voice, but did not turn around. She crossed her arms over her chest, curling herself up in a defensive manner.

"I hate it when people say such things!" she exclaimed. Yes, we have our problems but we are not as twisted and pathetic as others make us out to be!"

Albert stepped to his sister's side and turned her around to face him. Her eye shadow and mascara had run a bit, turning her spilt tears a shade of black-purple when it streamed down her cheeks.

"Is that all people perceive us as? Pawns for someone else's gain?" she posed.

He thumbed the wet smudges away from her face and then cupped her left cheek within his hand.

"They understand nothing, Audrey," he offered in a tender manner. "It is sad that William is biased in thinking in such a manner as well. One would think our friendship might have deterred those thoughts. I should have never assumed that."

Audrey wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and pulled him into an embrace.

"I believed it as well, Albert. As much as we wish he could change from all the situations we've been through, he is the only one who can."

Albert exhaled and rested a hand on the center of Audrey's back. "At this point, it is difficult to tell if that is even going to happen. We may have to be looking at the inevitable at this point."

XXXXXX

Silence had been comforting for William since the Wesker twins had stormed out of his room. He poised himself on the edge of his bed, becoming entranced in the colorful sea of Aklay Mountain's Autumn forest. Despite its tranquil appearance, he could not drown out Audrey's and Albert's harsh words. They were like an endless song, so full of hatred and anger.

"_**Did you just forget about all we've done for you?"**_

"_**Since the beginning, we have supported you in more ways than one." **_

_I would have died from misery had it not been for their care! So what have I ever done for them in return? Nothing, now that I think about it. So what kind of friend am I? During the past so many months, my persistent arrogance and jealousy has clouded everything that is most meaningful to me._

"_**You don't have the right to say anything about our past when you know absolutely nothing about it!"**_

William buried his face in his hands, frustrated and upset by all that had happened.

_I'm so stupid! I made such a grave mistake with judging them! I had no right to say such horrendous things about them when I don't even know the whole truth! They have taken such great risks for me, almost getting killed in the process!. _

"_**You brought this upon yourself so I suggest you alter your behavior or you will be gone from here."**_

_Where am I supposed to go? I have nothing left! God knows where Father has disappeared to! My colleagues despise me for my childish behavior and now I may have lost the two people I consider my friends and family! _

He released a deep breath and pulled his hands down to where they cupped his lower nose and lips.

_Work could never suffice my happiness. It would be worthless without someone joining in on the success. At this point, I know they will not have the same trust for me as before. _

William rose to his feet and stepped over to his dresser to change. If he was going to confront them, he needed to look a bit more presentable.

_I can't throw everything away for my own pettiness! I just can't lose them now…Not after everything we've been through together…I…I need them… _

XXXXXX

The moment William took step into the laboratory, it was as if the entire staff halted their activity and gazed upon him with shock and curiosity. He had ignored the stipulation placed upon him about entering the lab and pressed on in search for his friends. They were said to be in the aqua ring finishing their afternoon observation so he would need to make haste before security booted him out.

Once reaching the aqua ring, the scent of fish permeating the room made William feel quite queasy. He hated the stench of fish to begin with so revisiting the room was not a pleasant experience for him. While making his way along the grated catwalk, the only noise he heard was the persistent splashing of the mutated creatures swimming about in their individual tanks.

William entered metal door at the end of the walk and recognized Audrey's velvety voice echoing from in the control room. He took in a deep breath, knowing the next moment of his life was going to be a difficult one because of the twins' unpredictability nature. Despite this, it was the one chance he was willing to take.

Once at the bottom of the ladder, he poked his head around the corner to see Albert and Audrey conversing over their notes. When they did not acknowledge his presence, he gave a few raps at the metal door frame to draw their attention.

The soft tapping noise made them turn round in their swivel chairs. Their moods had been more cheerful prior to his appearance, but now their expressions had soured into cold frowns.

"Oh it's you…" Audrey muttered, her voice oozing with derision.

With the piercing gaze of their blue eyes, William brushed a hand through his sandy blond tresses attempting to calm his nerves.

"Do you two…have a moment?" William asked in a timid manner.

Albert's gaze averted in the direction of his sister, who shook her head no in response. Seeing he was getting quickly shot down, William had no choice but to plead.

"Please, I know you two are upset with me, but all I ask for is a chance," he added.

Audrey crossed both her arms and legs, looking more intimidating and angry by the second.

"What makes you think you deserve the chance?" she posed, her tone maintaining that scornful flair. "You can say you're sorry until you're blue in the face but it will not change anything. You crossed a fine line, William."

"Yes, I know I have and I deeply regret that…"

"The damage has been done. How are we supposed to confide in you after you all you've said and done? Personally I can't stand looking at you at this moment!"

William felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. "You were right. I acknowledge my immaturity and know I need to change. I was so envious of you both, that I did not realize my limitations until now. I wish I had the knowledge and strength you both possess, but it seems I have much learning to do yet."

"So? You think a few simple words of praise will fix everything?" she said, not convinced in the least.

"No, I don't expect it to," William said shaking his head. _I'm not getting anywhere with this conversation! And I can't believe Wesker has not even said a single word to me! Why won't he speak up? Does he despise me that much?_

When William gazed in Albert's direction, his eyebrows twitched with indignation.

"I care not for what you have to say, William," Albert answered, firm. "You believe I am not of sound mind to handle certain situations without lashing out in a violent manner."

"That's right. We're nothing but damaged goods. Slaves to someone else's will," Audrey chimed in. "William, you really should have thought long and hard before you started spouting out a bunch of ignorant assumptions about us."

_God, it's like talking to a wall with these two!_ William though. _I am trying so hard to apologize but at every chance I can get! But they just keep tearing me down! What am I going to do? _

Audrey and Albert took immediate notice to William's change to a distraught demeanor. He began to sweat in a profuse manner and his body shook like a leaf. His face had flushed a deep shade of red to distinguish his frustrations.

"What is it going to take for you two trust me again?" William asked, his voice dropping to a squeak. "I just would like it if you would just listen to me for a moment!"

Audrey was becoming more irate with William's behavior.

"Oh my god! Are you seriously pulling the pity act on us after all you've done?" she hissed though clenched teeth. "You brought this on and have no one to blame but yourself!"

"I…I know that! I just don't know how to change myself!" William whimpered. "I've tried in the past but all it has done is proven how much of a failure I am!"

Albert growled and pounded his right fist down onto the desk, causing William to jump out of his skin.

"Silence! I am so sick of hearing you feeling sorry for yourself!" he snapped.

He rose to his feet and moved closer to William, watching as his friend curled himself inward as if to try to hide himself in an invincible shell.

"You are pathetic, William! You act as though your life is so horrible! Yes, your childhood was not one you wish to remember, but you have to rise beyond the pain! You have the opportunity that so many others dream of yet you piss it away because of your petty jealousy!"

William could feel his heart shattering from Albert's words. _I hate this…I hate having to be scorned by my friends! Why couldn't I have just listened to them? Why did I let it get this far?_

"I suggest you start acting like a real man and face your problems head on like the rest of us!"

Tears stung at William's blue eyes, yet never flowed. He knew better than to weep as it would serve to enrage his friends more.

"Y-You're right. I have to work harder at this," he muttered. "I thought I had control over my emotions, but it I have overestimated myself."

"We have told you that for years yet all it seemed to do was fall on deaf ears!" Albert retorted. "Building your self-esteem has been a draining experience, William! One which both Audrey and myself have grown weary of!"

"You are right, Wesker. I will do what is necessary to change."

"Good, admittance is one step in the right direction atleast."

William unleashed a deep sigh in attempts to calm himself. "Look, I realize that our relationship is strained but if I continue to improve, do you believe there is a chance of reconciliation?"

"That depends on if you are willing to change, William. If you can do such a thing, our friendship can recover with time."

William gave a weak nod. "Yes…I understand now…"

"Very well, this conversation is over," Albert said. "I suggest you leave us alone for the time being."

William remained silent and headed back for the ladder. He had spoken his peace but still felt unsatisfied. However such a thing could not deter him from his goal. He had to accept that his relationship with Albert and Audrey might not ever be the same, but he could work hard to improve it. Time and great effort would just need to be on his side in order to do so.

XXXXXX

September 29, 1981

Near each month's end, each branch of Umbrella was required to submit a breakdown of each department within their facility. This allowed Spencer to weed out those that did to fulfill their quota and focus on those locations deemed most profitable. Spencer was sure that with the profound development of the Hunter and Neptune projects that there would be an increase in BOW production. Much to his dismay, he was met with disappointment due to the low success rate of the T-virus.

Spencer tossed the manila folder on the rectangular table with the rest. His old eyes gazed over the line-up of various reports and released a frustrated sigh.

_With the talent I possess in my organization, one would think the T-virus would hold so much more potential. Not a single facility has accomplished the goal I desired for this year thus far. I suppose the waiting game must continue for perfecting this virus… _

The sudden squeak of his study door snapped Spencer out of his train of thought. He averted his gaze at the youthful servant Patrick making his entrance known.

"Good afternoon, Lord Spencer," Patrick offered in a respective tone. "I have brought your afternoon tea and the reports from the Raccoon City, New York and Chicago branches as requested."

"Thank you, Patrick," Ozwell stated.

Patrick placed his tray there containing the three report folders and his tea set for Spencer. When he was done, he stepped back from the table to await his next orders. Ozwell removed himself the chair he had sat in and motioned over to the tray. He retrieved Arklay's report first, yearning to know of their accomplishments above the other two laboratories.

While gazing over the contents, an entertained smirk came to Spencer's lips.

"Oh how fascinating…William appears to have finally overcome his childish behavior," he stated. "How fortunate as I did not wish to rid myself of such a talented individual. I suppose Albert and Audrey must have enforced change in him as there has not been another individual at Arklay that's ever shown concern for William's well being."

"What happens if Miss Ashford performs above him once again?" Patrick questioned. "Do you suppose he will revert back to that state of mind?"

Spencer exchanged the documents for his cup of tea.

"It is difficult to say at this point, but he would never do anything stupid enough to risk his position," Spencer replied after taking a sip of his tea. "Though I am certain the twins have begun to regret their friendship with him. William is nothing more than a conniving leech that thrives for their attention and care."

"I agree. Anyone would become weary of such a thing after their kindness has been overexerted."

"Like his father, William is a very peculiar individual, quite immature and unstable at times. Though I would have to say Vincent is far more maniacal seeing as how he went to great lengths attempting to kill Albert and Audrey. Ironic that the son he belittled all his life ended up being his downfall," Spencer commented, "Speaking of Vincent, I requested his results to be included in Kijuju's report but were not. Will they arrive soon?"

Patrick nodded. "Dr. Crackhorn stated they would be here within a couple of days."

"Very well, Martin's transfer to Africa has proven to be quite beneficial to researching more into Progenitor. I suppose one would do their utmost after threatening to be exterminated for meddling in my affairs with the twins."

"Please forgive my intrusion, but why did you send them both there, Sir?" Patrick posed. "One would believe that Dr. Crackhorn and Mr. Birkin would feel compelled enough to join each other."

"I was doing so to prove a point, Patrick. Unlike Martin, Vincent is a pathetic little nuisance and therefore deserves the fate placed upon him."

"But Dr. Crackhorn hired that woman to kill them and almost succeeded. You have dwindled down to very few reliable subjects so losing Albert and Audrey would be a major blow to your research."

"Yes, that much is true. However, I want Martin to believe that all is well in his little world."

"What do you mean?"

The smile on Spencer's face became more sinister.

"Everyone believes all this work put into the T-virus is for developing weapons. Silly fools these people are when little they realize what my intentions entail..."

Patrick was rather frightened of his master's words. Spencer had a usual calm air about himself, but he never spoke with such a dark tone in his presence unless it was out of frustrations.

"W-What would that be, Sir?" he asked, hesitant.

"In time, you and everyone else shall witness what I have planned for this world…"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, but no flames please.


End file.
